


Show me the road back to your heart

by BebaTaylor



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebaTaylor/pseuds/BebaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca O'Malley ha venticinque anni, è Irlandese ma vive in Italia da quando ha sette anni.<br/>Un sabato rientra dal lavoro e trova un invito nella cassetta delle lettere.<br/>Un invito da parte di suo cugino.<br/>Un invito, che se accetterà di partecipare alla cerimonia, la riporterà indietro. In quel periodo che non potrà dimenticare.<br/>Rebecca si ritroverà faccia a faccia con i Westlife e con le sue relazioni passate. Un amore mai dimenticato.<br/>Un'amore che l'ha fatta soffrire, che la farà soffrire.<br/>L'uomo che ama riuscirà a farle capire che non scherzava, che non era colpa dell'alcol, quando le ha detto quelle due parole?<br/>Capirà che quel "Ti amo." era sincero?<br/>[Italian Only]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, eccomi con una nuova storia, nata in un momento di assoluto sclero, quando guardavo il documento di Open Office con il 23esimo capitolo di Trentasei giorni. Insomma, ero lì che fissavo la pagina – fortunatamente non vuota – e mi chiedevo come concludere il capitolo. Invece di scrivere il finale di quel stramaledetto capitolo, ho scritto il prologo di questa storia. E metà del primo capitolo, buttato giù qualche idea per i seguenti e una bozza del capitolo finale. Il tutto in un paio d'ore.  
> Sono un fenomeno quando mi ci metto xD  
> Alcune piccole precisazioni: non tutto quello che ho scritto corrisponde alla realtà per quanto riguarda le relazioni amorose dei miei Amorozzi. Lo scoprirete solo leggendo.  
> Il titolo è un verso della canzone "Home" dell'album "Turnaround", canzone che amo alla follia da quando l'ho ascoltata la prima volta – dieci anni fa, quindi. Quanto sono vecchia xD  
> Questo è tutto. Godetevi il prologo.  
> Barbara.  
> Ah, sì. La storia la potete trovare anche [ qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2352343&i=1)

  


Show me the road back to your heart

 

Prologo

  
  


**Sabato 5 Maggio 2007, dalle parti di Milano**  
Rebecca sbuffò e chiuse l'ombrello, maledicendo il tempo che non accennava a migliorare.  
Aprì il cancello e strizzò gli occhi quando lo sentì cigolare, non si ricordava mai di passare in ferramenta per prendere qualcosa che eliminasse il cigolio. Infastidita aprì la cassetta delle lettere, afferrò la manciata di buste e volantini e, finalmente, entrò in casa.  
Quindici minuti dopo era seduta al tavolo della cucina con una tazza di tea. Fissò le lettere davanti a lei, sbuffò, le prese e incominciò a guardarle, mettendo da parte i volantini pubblicitari.  
Si fermò di colpo quando vide una lettera indirizzata a lei. L'indirizzo era scritto a mano, le lettere erano piccole.  
Sospirò pesantemente e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.  
Aveva riconosciuto la grafia.  
Sorseggiò lentamente la bevanda calda e posò la tazza sul tavolo. Girò la busta fra le mani, domandandosi se dovesse aprirla oppure no.  
Non lo vedeva da... due anni. Almeno lui non lo vedeva da due anni. Con il resto del gruppo non aveva nessun contatto da quattro anni.  
Scosse la testa, finì di bere il tea in silenzio, pensando se aprire la busta o se buttarla direttamente nel bidone della carta.  
Respirò a fondo e l'aprì.  
Sorrise nel leggere l'invito e istintivamente afferrò il telefono. Compose il numero di telefono e attese.  
Fece una smorfia quando partì la segreteria telefonica.  
«Ci-ciao,» balbettò, stringendo il cordless, «sono io, Rebecca O'Malley.» respirò a fondo e si calmò, anche se le sue mani non avevano ancora smesso di tremare, «Ho appena ricevuto l'invito per il battesimo dei gemelli. Verrò. Ti richiamo quando avrò prenotato il volo e l'albergo.»  
«Rebecca! Sono felice di sentirti!»  
«Ciao, Nicky.» mormorò lei, pentendosi di aver chiamato. «Come stai?»  
«Bene, mai stato così felice!» rispose lui allegramente, «E tu come stai?»  
Rebecca scrollò le spalle, si ricordò che lui non poteva vederla e si diede della stupida. «Tutto bene.»  
«Stai perdendo il tuo accento irlandese.» notò Nicky.  
Rebecca si bloccò, non sapendo cosa dire. «Lo so.» sussurrò.  
«Da quando non ci vediamo?» domandò lui.  
«Due anni.» rispose lei, accavallò le gambe e posò il braccio libero sul tavolo.  
«Ma non vieni qui in Irlanda da... tre anni, giusto?» chiese ancora lui.  
Rebecca si domandò perché fosse così insistente. «Quattro.» lo corresse.  
«Sì, quattro anni, hai ragione.» Nicky si fermò e Rebecca tremò, sperando che non dicesse nulla sulla sua ultima visita in Irlanda, «Sei venuta per il matrimonio di...» Nicky si fermò nuovamente. «Scusa.»  
«Non importa.» disse lei e posò la testa sul tavolo, chiuse gli occhi e s'impose di non piangere. «Mi ha fatto piacere sentirti.» gli disse.  
«Anche a me, cuginetta.» ridacchiò Nicky. «E non prenotare l'albergo, ti ospito io. Al limite stai da mia madre.»  
«Non voglio disturbare!» esclamò lei, «Sul serio, Nico. Posso benissimo stare in albergo.»  
«Nessun disturbo! Anche a mamma piacerebbe ospitarti! Devo andare, adesso. I bimbi piangono.» disse Nicky, «Mi salvo il tuo numero e ti chiamo domani, verso le otto, va bene?»  
«Sì, va benissimo.» pronunciò Rebecca, rendendosi conto che ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro. «Nico, ci saranno tutti, vero?» domandò.  
Nicky respirò a fondo. «Sì, ci saranno. Non preoccuparti troppo.» disse dolcemente. «Ciao Bex, ci sentiamo domani.» «Ciao, Nicky.»  
Rebecca fissò il telefono e sospirò, pensando in quale guaio si stava andando a cacciare. E anche se mancavano quasi due mesi, il diciassette luglio le sembrava dietro l'angolo.  
Poco più di due mesi e si sarebbe ritrovata faccia a faccia con il suo primo amore, Brian, e con il ragazzo con cui aveva condiviso il letto – e forse qualcosa di più – per una manciata di notti, Shane Filan.  
Si domandò se fosse la cosa giusta andare al battessimo di Rocco e Jay. Si rispose che, sì era giusto andare. L'Irlanda le mancava da impazzire e voleva vedere Nicky e i bambini, oltre ai suoi parenti.  
Sospirò e si diresse verso il mobile dell'ingresso, aprì l'unico cassetto e prese il volantino della pizzeria d'asporto.  
Anche quella sera avrebbe mangiato da sola la sua pizza, senza la sua famiglia e i suoi amici.  
Ordinò la sua pizza e si sedette sul divano, sapendo che, anche se non voleva, tutti i ricordi delle sue relazioni con Brian e Shane sarebbero tornate a galla.


	2. Capitolo Uno

**Venerdì 2 Luglio 1999, Dublino**

Rebecca fissò Liliana, la figlia della compagna di suo padre e sospirò. «Non puoi venire.» le disse.  
La ragazzina  — aveva appena dodici anni — la guardò, il mento verso l'alto per poterla fissare negli occhi. «Ma io voglio vederli!» esclamò.  
«Non sei stata invitata!» le ricordò Rebecca, «E comunque non conosci l'inglese.» le disse.  
Liliana sbuffò e batté il piede sinistro contro il pavimento, il rumore venne attutito dal tappeto nocciola. «Non è colpa mia!» strillò, «Tu non vuoi aiutarmi con i compiti!»  
«Tu non vuoi un aiuto, tu vuoi qualcuno che faccia i tuoi esercizi d'inglese.» esclamò Rebecca, «Se vuoi un aiuto va bene, ma non puoi mettermi il tuo libro davanti e dirmi fammi i compiti.» aggiunse.  
«Mamma!» strillò Liliana, «Rebecca è cattiva! Non vuole farmeli conoscere!»  
Elena sospirò e fissò duramente Rebecca, la ragazza le sorrise e si sedette sul letto per allacciarsi la scarpa sinistra.  
«Shawn, tesoro, non puoi dire qualcosa a tua figlia?» pigolò la madre di Liliana.  
Shawn fissò sua figlia e sospirò. «Rebecca non ha tutti i torti, Nicky lo ha chiesto solo a lei.»  
«E allora dì a tuo nipote che c'è anche Liliana!» sbuffò Elena abbracciando la figlia.  
«Rebecca.» Shawn chiamò la figlia.  
«Dimmi, papà.» disse la ragazza sorridendogli.   
«Devi dire a Nicky che c'è anche Liliana che lo vuole incontrare.» le ordinò Shawn.  
Rebecca annuì e sorrise controvoglia, l'ultima cosa che voleva era presentare Liliana a Nicky. «Va bene.» disse «Vado di sotto dalla zia.» aggiunse e uscì dalla stanza per dirigersi in cucina.  
«Cosa è successo questa volta?» domandò Yvonne a sua nipote. Rebecca alzò le spalle e prese una bottiglietta di succo di frutta dal frigo. «Liliana si lamenta sempre.» rispose lei. Agitò la bottiglietta e l’aprì, «È arrabbiata perché Nicky non ha invitato anche lei.»  
Yvonne sorrise e le posò una mano sulla spalla. «Andrà tutto bene.» le disse e le baciò la nuca.  
Rebecca sorrise e iniziò a bere il succo direttamente dalla bottiglietta. Non era sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene. In meno di due anni e mezzo la sua vita era stata sconvolta: sua madre se ne era andata e suo padre aveva una nuova donna con una figlia terribile. E la cosa peggiore era che vivevano tutti sotto lo stesso tetto. Almeno non doveva dividere la camera con Liliana. Rebecca fece una smorfia pensando alla stanza di Liliana, la si poteva descrivere in una sola parola: rosa. Le pareti, i mobili, le lenzuola le coperte e i cuscini. Ogni cosa in quella stanza era rosa.  
Rebecca finì il succo, getto la bottiglietta e il tappo nel contenitore sotto al lavandino mentre Yvonne tirava fuori la teglia con i biscotti.   
Rebecca li guardò con l’acquolina in bocca.  
«Devi aspettare.» ridacchiò Yvonne guardando la ragazza, «Sono per dopo.»   
Rebecca sorrise, sapeva a cosa si riferiva sua zia con “dopo”. Stava arrivando Nicky e i suoi amici nonché i sui compagni di band: i Westlife. Sorrise pensando alle sue compagne di classe, sarebbero diventate verdi dall'invidia se avessero scoperto che lei era la cugina di Nicholas Bernan James Adam Byrne. Uscì dalla cucina e andò in bagno a lavarsi le mani. Sentì una macchina fermarsi e delle porte aprirsi. Si asciugò le mani, sistemò l'asciugamano rosa sulla sbarra e uscì dalla piccola stanza.  
«Bex!» esclamò Nicky, le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò.   
«Ciao Nico!» lo salutò lei baciandogli le guance.  
«Sei una meraviglia!» disse Nicky, scostò una ciocca di capelli e la sistemò dietro l'orecchio. «Zio Shawn?» domandò.  
«È di sopra, con Elena e Liliana.» rispose Rebecca, guardò sopra la spalla di Nicky e vide gli altri quattro ragazzi. «Vado a chiamarlo.» mormorò prima di tornare di sopra.  
«Sono arrivati.» disse Rebecca vedendo il padre in corridoio, si voltò e tornò di sotto. Scese velocemente le scale. Per un istante aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Brian e si era sentita mancare.   
Respirò profondamente ed entrò in salotto, fissò gli altri ragazzi e sorrise quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Brian.  
Nicky la presentò agli altri e la fece sedere accanto a lei sul divano bianco.   
«Come mai vivi in Italia?» le chiese Mark.  
«Per il lavoro di papà.» rispose Rebecca, «È tastato trasferito nella sede di Milano.» spiegò, sperando che non facessero nessun'altra domanda sulla sua famiglia.  
«I tuoi genitori come -»  
«Ehi, Shane, lo sai che festeggerete insieme il compleanno?» Nicky interruppe Kian, non dandogli il tempo di finire la frase.  
«Cosa? Ma avrà quindici anni al massimo!» esclamò Shane, incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.  
«Veramente ne devo fare diciassette.» replicò Rebecca fissando duramente  Shane, spostò il viso in direzione di Brian, seduto sull'altro divano, e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Come vuoi.» borbottò Shane, «Devo festeggiare il mio ventesimo compleanno con una ragazzina.»  
Rebecca ignorò il commento e sorrise di nuovo a Brian.  
«Rebecca, vieni ad aiutarmi.» le chiese Yvonne entrando nella stanza, lei annuì, si alzò in piedi e la seguì in cucina.  
«Cos'era lo sguardo di prima?» domandò Kian, «Ci mancava poco e mi avresti incenerito con gli occhi.» continuò guardando Nicky.  
«La madre di Bex è morta.» disse Nicky, «Suo padre si è trovato una nuova donna con una figlia e vivono tutti insieme.»  
I ragazzi rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante. «Poverina.» sussurrò Mark.  
«Quindi è per questo che devo fare la festa con lei?» chiese Shane. «Potevi dirmelo prima, avrei evitato di fare una figura di merda.»  
Nicky sospirò, «Te l'ho detto ieri.» replicò, «Non ti avevo detto della festa, mi è venuto in mente solo per cambiare argomento.»  
Shane annuì e sorrise quando vide rientrare Rebecca con un vassoio con i biscotti, seguita da Yvonne che portava il tè.  
Fecero merenda chiacchierando del più e del meno, evitando accuratamente l'argomento “la famiglia di Rebecca”.  
I ragazzi stavano per andarsene quando Rebecca si ricordò di Liliana. La ragazza si scusò, aggiungendo che sarebbe tornata subito.  
Rebecca salì in camera di sopra e andò da Liliana. «Adesso ti porto giù, ma evita di farmi fare figuracce, altrimenti ti prendo a calci.» le sibilò mentre la spingeva lungo il corridoio.   
Liliana annuì e strinse al petto la macchina fotografica e il quadernetto.  
Andarono al piano di sotto e Rebecca entrò nel salotto. «Lei è Liliana. È la figlia di... un'amica di papà.» la presentò, «Non sa una parola d'inglese, scusatela.» aggiunse mentre Liliana guardava i Westlife con occhi sognanti.  
Dopo un paio di foto e cinque autografi con relativa dedica, Rebecca spinse Liliana fuori dalla stanza.  
«Sei stata brava.» le disse Rebecca. «Questa volta.» aggiunse ridacchiando.  
Liliana sorrise. «Volevo stare di più.» piagnucolò mentre entravano in cucina.  
«Stanno andando via.» le ricordò Rebecca prendendo una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigo. «E ringrazia il Cielo che li hai incontrati.» si versò un po' d'acqua in un bicchiere e lo finì in un sorso.  
Liliana sbuffò e posò il quadernetto e la macchina fotografica sul bancone della cucina.   
Lasciò Liliana in cucina e andò nell'ingresso. I ragazzi erano già lì, pronti per salutarla. Li abbracciò tutti quanti, iniziando da Mark, poi Kian, Shane che le sussurrò «Mi dispiace.»  Rebecca gli sorrise e si trovò di fronte Brian. Lui la strinse qualche secondo in più del necessario e le baciò una guancia e Rebecca sentì un brivido quando sentì le morbide labbra di Brian su di lei.  
Fece un passo indietro e sperò di non arrossire. «Ci vediamo!» disse quando i quattro uscirono. Rebecca sospirò e guardo Nicky.   
«Contenta?» le domandò lui. Lei annuì e lo abbracciò ridendo.  
«Sì, molto!» cinguettò felice.  
Nicky ridacchiò e le baciò il viso. «Devo dire a tuo padre della festa.» le disse, «È di sopra, vero?»  
Rebecca annuì, «Penso di sì.»  
Nicky le sorrise e si voltò per andare al primo piano.  
Rebecca lo guardò salire le scale e si appoggiò al muro e sospirò pensando a Brian, aveva delle labbra così morbide...  
Si copri la bocca con la mano quando si rese conto che Brian probabilmente sarebbe stato alla festa di Shane.  
Corse di sopra, voleva essere perfette per quell'occasione, doveva trovare il vestito adatto e se non lo avesse avuto sarebbe uscita a comprarlo.   
Voleva essere bellissima per Brian.  
Una volta davanti all'armadio guardò i vestiti che si era portata, secondo lei non c'era nulla di adatto.  
Sbuffò guardando un abitino nero e uno rosa, indecisa se mettere uno di quelli o se andare a chiedere i soldi a suo padre.  
«Hai bisogno di un vestito nuovo?» domandò Shawn.  
«Sì, credo di sì.» rispose lei posando i vestiti sul letto.  
«Andiamo a fare shopping, allora. » disse Shawn.  
Rebecca strillò dalla gioia e andò ad abbracciare il padre. «Grazie!»

* * *

Shane sorrise quando vide Rebecca. «Vuoi bere qualcosa?» le domandò, «Una bibita, acqua, succo...»  
«Una birra, grazie.» rispose lei.  
Shane la guardò inarcando le sopracciglia. «Birra? Sei sicura?» chiese.  
Rebecca annuì e sorrise. «Sicura.»  
Shane alzò le spalle e le ordinò una birra. «Sei sicura che non rischio la vita?»   
Rebecca lo guardò non capendo a cosa si riferisse.«Cosa intendi?» chiese appoggiandosi al bancone del bar. «Perché se ti riferisci a mio padre non ti devi preoccupare.»  
Shane alzò le spalle e sorrise. «In realtà mi riferivo a Nicky.» rispose, «Credo che gli verrà un infarto!» scherzò quando il barista mise il boccale di birra davanti a Rebecca. «È molto protettivo.»  
Rebecca annuì e bevve la birra, si leccò la schiuma dalle labbra e sorrise. «Sì, lo è.» disse. «È come un fratello maggiore.»  
Anche Shane sorrise.   
«Rebecca, stai bevendo della birra?» esclamò Nicky.  
La ragazza si voltò lentamente e fissò gli occhi azzurri del cugino. «Birra?» domandò, guardò il bicchiere e ridacchiò. «Sembra proprio di sì!» scherzò.  
«Tuo padre mi ucciderà!» gemette Nicky. «Avevo promesso di controllarti!»  
«Papà lo sa!» cinguettò Rebecca e ridacchiò quando vide l'espressione sconvolta di Nicky.  
«Co-come lo sa?» borbottò lui, «Ed è d'accordo?» sbottò.  
Rebecca sorseggiò la birra, «Sì.» rispose, appoggiò il bicchiere sul bancone, «Non preoccuparti!» disse e abbracciò Nicky, gli baciò una guancia e sorrise.  
«Sarà, ma io sono ancora preoccupato.» mormorò Nicky. «E tu non le hai detto nulla?» domandò a Shane. «Ha diciassette anni!»  
Lui alzò le spalle e bevve la sua birra. «È il nostro compleanno!» si giustificò, «E in più è irlandese anche lei e come noi ha il sangue fatto di birra!» scherzò.  
Nicky annuì lentamente, non convinto del tutto della spiegazione. Afferrò il bicchiere di Rebecca e ne prese un paio di sorsi.  
«Ehi! Quella è mia!» protestò Rebecca, «Se hai sete prenditi da bere!» afferrò il boccale e guardò Nicky.  
Lui le sorrise e le scompigliò i capelli.   
«Smettila!» squittì Rebecca spostandosi. «Mi spettini.» mugugnò.   
Nicky le sorrise e l'abbracciò da dietro, «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò prima di baciarle la testa.

Brian si avvicinò a Rebecca e le sorrise dolcemente. «Balliamo?» le chiese.  
Rebecca lo guardò sorpresa, sorrise e finì la birra. «Certo.» rispose allungando una mano verso di lui.  
Brian la portò in pista, le circondò la vita con le braccia e iniziò a muoversi lentamente.  
«Nicky, raccogli la mascella!» scherzò Shane fissando Nicky che guardava Rebecca e Brian.  
Lui scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. «Ma... stanno ballando!» protestò.  
«Lo vedo.» disse Shane ridendo.  «Lascia che si diverta.»   
«Ma stanno ballando!» ripeté Nicky agitando le mani in direzione della coppia, «Rebecca sta ballando con Brian!»  
Shane alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, sorseggiò la birra e mise il bicchiere sul bancone. «E piantala. Si sta divertendo.» gli fece notare. «Stiamo festeggiando!»  
Nicky respirò profondamente, lo sguardo fisso su sua cugina. «Lo so, solo che lei è così piccola...»  
Shane scoppiò a ridere. «Mica tanto piccola. Ha diciassette anni, ormai.» disse ignorando l'occhiataccia di Nicky, «Ed è una bella ragazza.» aggiunse a bassa voce.  
«Stai parlando di mia cugina.» sbottò Nicky e fermò un barista per chiedergli una birra. «Per me è ancora piccola.» mugugnò.  
«Ehi, Rebecca e Brian stanno ballando.» l'informò Mark.  
«Lo so.» borbottò Nicky sorseggiando la birra. «Non farmelo ricordare.»  
«Che gli prende?» Mark si rivolse a Shane.  
L'altro scosse la testa, «Si è solo accorto che la sua adorata cugina è diventata grande.» rispose, «Vado a cercare Gillian.» disse e finì la birra.

Shane nascose un sorriso contro la spalla di Gillian quando vide Brian e Rebecca, stavano ballando abbracciati, lei aveva la testa posata contro il torace dell'amico.  
Rebecca chiuse gli occhi e si strinse a Brian, respirò il suo profumo e sorrise, ignara che Shane stesse seguendo ogni sua singola massa.  
Brian chinò la testa e sfiorò il viso della giovane con le labbra mentre le accarezzava la schiena. «Andiamo in un posto più tranquillo?» sussurrò. Rebecca aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa, sorrise e annuì. Anche lui sorrise e la prese per mano, la condusse in un angolo appartato e la spinse verso il muro.  
Prese il viso di Rebecca fra le mani e sorrise prima di baciarle dolcemente le labbra. Rebecca gli circondò il collo con le labbra e si spinse verso di lui. Rebecca gemette quando sentì Brian che le accarezzava le labbra con      la punta della lingua. Aprì la bocca per approfondire il bacio e strinse il cotone della camicia del ragazzo fra le dita, sentendosi in paradiso.   
Infilò la mano fra i capelli biondi del giovane, gemette nella sua bocca quando Brian le accarezzò la pelle delle schiena. Si strinse di più a lui decisa a godersi ogni singolo secondo di quel momento

«Rebecca?» domandò Nicky a Brian quando lui li raggiunse al bancone del bar.  
«In bagno.» rispose l'altro e si fece largo per raggiungere il bancone, aveva sete, voleva una birra.  
Nicky non disse nulla e respirò profondamente, alzò il viso e sorrise quando vide Rebecca. «Chi era?» le chiese quando la vide mettere il cellulare nella borsetta.   
«Un amico.» rispose lei guardandolo, chiuse la cerniera della borsetta e sorrise.  
«Un amico?» Nicky era dubbioso, «E cosa voleva?»  
Rebecca sbuffò e sistemò la borsetta sulla spalla. «Farmi gli auguri.»  
«Eh?» domandò Nicky posando le mani sui fianchi.  
«E piantala di farle il terzo grado.» esclamò Mark, «Sembri un fidanzato geloso!» aggiunse e scoppiò a ridere.  
Nicky lo guardò e Mark tacque, limitandosi a sorseggiare la sua birra.  
Rebecca fece un sorriso a Mark, afferrò la mano di Nicky e la strinse, «Andiamo a ballare!» esclamò e, sotto lo sguardo di Brian e Mark, lo trascinò in pista.  
«Che succede?» domandò Shane. Gillian stava parlando con una ragazza e lei era tornato al bar per bere nuovamente. Fece un gesto e il barista gli mise davanti una birra.  
«Nicky fa il fidanzato geloso.» esclamò Mark.  
«Con chi?» chiese Shane e guardò Brian.  
«Rebecca.» rispose Mark  passando il bicchiere di birra da una mano all'altra.  
Shane scosse la testa e sorseggiò la birra. «Allora, Brian.» disse, «Ti diverti?»  
Brian si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi e arrossì leggermente. «Sì.» rispose.  
Shane sorrise e lo guardò divertito, «Come vanno le cose con Rebecca?»  
Mark si coprì la bocca con la mano e tossì, la birra gli era andata di traverso. Brian aprì la bocca un paio di volte e la richiuse non sapendo cosa dire.  
«In che senso?» domandò cercando di non balbettare, «Abbiamo solo ballato...»  
Shane sorrise nuovamente e bevve un sorso di birra. «Solo ballato, eh...» mormorò, «Quello,» indicò con l'indice sinistro il collo di Brian, «Si chiama succhiotto.»  
Brian avvampò e si coprì il collo con le mani. «Ecco, sì... vedi...» balbettò, «Io e Rebecca ci siamo baciati.» confessò.  
Shane rimase in silenzio mentre Mark continuava a coprirsi la bocca con la mano per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non dirlo a Nicky, mi ucciderà!» supplicò Brian.  
«Ti servirà una sciarpa per coprilo, è bello grosso.» fece notare Shane. Brian gemette e si coprì gli occhi con una mano e respirò rumorosamente. A quel punto Mark non riuscì a trattenersi e rise fragorosamente.   
Brian si voltò e lo guardò, «Non ho nessun succhiotto!» disse e si girò verso Shane. «Mi hai fatto quasi venire un infarto!»  
Shane rise, «Bri, avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!» disse, «Avrei voluto  fotografarti!»  
Brian sbuffò e si allontanò borbottando.

«Un'altra birra?» sbottò Nicky quando vide Rebecca e Georgina avvicinarsi al tavolo, entrambe avevano una pinta di birra in mano.  
Rebecca sbuffò e scostò la sedia fra Mark e Kian. «Guastafeste.» esclamò posando il boccale sul tavolo.  
«Il prossimo passo cosa sarà, un piercing? Un tatuaggio?» esclamò Nicky in tono sarcastico.   
Rebecca guardò brevemente Georgina e sorrise, «Nicky...» chiamò e alzò il top bianco quel tanto che bastava per mostrare il piercing all'ombelico. «Niente tatuaggi, mi dispiace.» aggiunse. «Per ora.»  
Nicky la fissò a bocca aperta, afferrò il suo bicchiere e bevve avidamente.  
«Ti conviene stare zitto, Byrne.» lo prese in giro Kian, «Potresti scoprire cose che non vorresti sapere.»  
«Quali cose?» borbottò Nicky insicuro di voler sapere altre cose su sua cugina.  
Kian guardò Mark – gli aveva raccontato quello che era successo con Brian – e sorrise. «Parlavo in generale.» disse, «Non preoccuparti!»  
Nicky lo fissò dubbioso e scrollò la testa. Era la festa di compleanno di Shane e di sua cugina, si decise a non rovinare il divertimento a tutti quanti.

**Domenica 6 Maggio 2007**

Rebecca mormorò qualche insulto e si girò nel letto, afferrò il cellulare e sbadigliò. «Pronto?» disse e sbadigliò nuovamente.  
«Ieri sera non mi hai risposto! Dove cazzo eri?»  
Rebecca si svegliò completamente. «Oh, Giorgio, ciao» disse, «Ero stanca, sono andata a dormire presto.» rispose.  
Sentì il suo ragazzo sospirare. «È la verità?» domandò lui bruscamente.  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Sì, lo giuro.» disse. Conosceva bene il suo ragazzo e non poteva dirgli che era rimasta in piedi fino alle tre del mattino a guardare vecchie foto. «Ci vediamo più tardi?» domandò.  
«Sì.» rispose Giorgio. «Passo alle quattro. E vedi di rispondere quando ti chiamo.» disse prima di riattaccare.  
Rebecca sbuffò e lasciò cadere il cellulare sul letto e chiuse gli occhi domandandosi come avrebbe potuto dire al suo ragazzo che voleva andare in Irlanda.  
Conosceva bene Giorgio, la sua gelosia e la sua possessività. Era sicura che non sarebbe stato d'accordo, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirle di lasciarle l'Italia. E la cosa la spaventava molto. Quello che le faceva veramente paura era la probabilità che lei avrebbe accettato di rimanere a casa. Fissò la foto dei suoi genitori sul comodino, si raggomitolò in posizione fetale e scoppiò a piangere.


	3. Capitolo Due

**Mercoledì 9 Maggio 2007, Milano**

Rebecca sistemò la scatola che conteneva alcuni gomitoli di cotone nel ripiano dietro di lei e sospirò. Mise in ordine altre scatole e sbuffò. La cliente che era appena uscita aveva voluto vedere mezzo negozio e se ne era andata via con solo un metro da sarta.  
Scese dalla scaletta quando Giorgio  entrò nella merceria.  
«Ciao tesoro.» esclamò lui, «Sei pronta per il pranzo?»  
Rebecca annuì. «Dammi solo cinque minuti.» disse.   
Giorgio si sporse oltre il bancone e le baciò una guancia. «Ti aspetto fuori.» esclamò e uscì.  
Rebecca sospirò, impilò alcune riviste e sospirò. Doveva assolutamente dire a Giorgio del battesimo dei gemelli. Andò nel retro afferrò la giacca di  jeans e la borsetta. Guardò il cellulare, quella sera avrebbe dovuto chiamare Nicky e dirgli se c'era anche Giorgio. Nico gli aveva assicurato che non sarebbe stato un problema.  
Sospirò nuovamente e tornò nel negozio, spense la cassa e uscì.

***

«No.» esclamò Giorgio.  
«Perché?» domandò Rebecca.  
«Non voglio che tu ci vada.» rispose lui, «Non mi piace saperti da sola in un altro Stato.»  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Vado in Irlanda, non in guerra.» fece notare. «E comunque mio cugino mi ha detto che non ci sono problemi se vieni anche tu.»  
Giorgio versò l'acqua naturale per sé e per Rebecca, anche se lei avrebbe preferito quella frizzante. «Ho detto di no.» esclamò.   
Rebecca lo guardò e abbassò la testa. «Per favore.» mormorò, «Sono due anni che non vedo i miei cugini.»   
«No.» ripeté lui. «Non ci vai. Né da sola né con me.»   
«Ma... per favore.» supplicò Rebecca con vergogna, «Io voglio vedere i miei cugini e i bambini!»   
«Rebecca...» disse lui, «Non voglio.»  
«Ma io voglio andare!» esclamò Rebecca, «Non vado in Irlanda da due anni! Mi mancano!»  
«No, Rebecca.» ripeté Giorgio. «Se vuoi vedere i bambini fatti mandare una foto.»  
«Ma non è la stessa cosa!» ribatté lei, «Voglio andarci!»  
«Ho detto di no.» esclamò Giorgio, «Fine della questione.»  
Rebecca annuì. «Va bene.» disse sentendosi sconfitta.

***

Rebecca sospirò e afferrò il cordless, si sedette sul divano e posò i piedi sul tavolino; lentamente compose il numero di Nicky.  
«Nicky Byrne.» disse lui, rispondendo dopo un paio di squilli.«Nicky, sono io, Rebecca.»  
«Ehi, Bex!» esclamò, «Come stai?»  
«Bene.» rispose lei, «Voi?»  
«Tutto bene anche qui.» disse Nicky. «Allora, il tuo ragazzo viene?»  
Rebecca sospirò. «No.» rispose, «E forse non vengo neppure io.» aggiunse abbassando la voce.  
«Cosa? Non vieni?» Nicky era incredulo, «Perché? L’altro giorno mi avevi detto che non c’erano problemi con il lavoro...»  
«È solo che Giorgio non vuole che venga.» ammise Rebecca.  
«Che cosa?» strillò Nicky, «Non vuole che vieni a trovare tuo cugino?»  
«Non urlare, Nico.» disse Rebecca. «Lui è geloso. Non si fida.»  
«E tu dai ascolto a quel coglione.» esclamò amaramente lui, «Da quando ti fai mettere i piedi in testa dagli altri?» sospirò.  
«Non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa ma lui è il mio ragazzo e non è un coglione...»  
Nicky sbuffò, «Sarà pure il tuo ragazzo ma è un coglione che ti impedisce di venire a trovare la tua famiglia.»  
«Non ci vediamo da due anni, Bex. Mi manchi. Manchi anche a Gillian e ad Adam. E naturalmente a mamma e papà.» aggiunse Nicky dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
«Lo so, Nico.»  mormorò Rebecca, «Ma lui è il mio ragazzo, è geloso... ha detto di chiederti una fo-»  
«Non vieni e vuoi una foto dei gemelli?» gridò Nicky, «Scordatela!»  
«Nico...» disse Rebecca.  
«Non chiamarmi Nico!» urlò Nicky, «Rebecca, se vuoi vedere i gemelli alzi il culo e vieni qui, altrimenti ti dovrai accontentare di quelle che troverai sulle riviste di gossip.» disse e riattaccò.  
Rebecca fissò sconvolta il telefono. Nicky aveva riattaccato senza salutarla e l'aveva chiamata Rebecca invece di Bex. Sospirò e posò il telefono sul mobile accanto al divano e si raggomitolò, posò la testa sul bracciolo e chiuse gli occhi. Strinse il cuscino rosso al petto e scoppiò a piangere, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi.  
Voleva parlare con qualcuno ma Giorgio aveva fatto terre bruciata attorno a lei. L'unica persona che conosceva tutta la situazione non le parlava più. Avrebbe voluto chiamare Veronica e parlare con lei ma Rebecca non trovò il coraggio di farlo.

 

**Venerdì 8 Ottobre 1999, Milano**

«Papà, io e Veronica andiamo di sopra!» esclamò Rebecca mentre apriva la porta d'ingresso, le due ragazze si tolsero gli zaini e le giacche e le abbandonarono sulla cassapanca dell'ingresso.  
«Venite in salotto.» esclamò Shawn.  
Rebecca sorrise a Veronica e alzò le spalle, andò in salotto e si fermò sotto l'arco che lo divideva dal corridoio, aprì la bocca sorpresa non aspettandosi di trovarli lì, tutti e cinque.  
«Oh, oh mio Dio... uh, ah... io... oh, merda.» farfugliò Veronica.  
Rebecca la guardò e pensò che stesse per avere un attacco di panico, le prese la mano e la trascinò nella prima stanza che trovò.  
«I Westlife... sono nel tuo salotto!» mormorò Veronica mentre Rebecca chiudeva la porta e accendeva la luce, «Kian, Mark, Brian, Nicky e Shane.» disse, «Nel tuo salotto.»  
Rebecca annuì, «Sì, li ho visti.» rispose, «Non sono cieca.»  
«Perché i Westlife sono seduti di là e parlano con tuo padre?» strillò Veronica.  
«Shh, abbassa la voce!» disse Rebecca prendendole le mani. «Vedi... ecco... hai presente i miei cugini di Dublino?»  
Veronica annuì, «Sì, i figli della sorella di tua mamma.» rispose, «Conoscono Brian o Nicky?»  
«No.» esclamò Rebecca. «Nicky è mio cugino.» ammise sussurrando.  
«Cosa?» strillò Veronica, «Tu e Nicky Byrne siete cugini?»  
Rebecca le mise una mano sulla bocca. «Sì, siamo cugini.» disse, «Scusa se non te l'ho detto prima, ma avevo promesso di non dirlo a nessuno adesso che sta diventando famoso.»  
Veronica annuì, «Sì, va bene, capisco.» mormorò.  
Rebecca sorrise, «Ti sei calmata?» Veronica fece di sì con la testa, «Bene, torniamo di là.»  
«Perché mi hai portato nel sottoscala?» chiese veronica guardandosi attorno.  
Rebecca alzò le spalle, «È la prima porta che ho trovato.»  
Uscirono dal sottoscala e tornarono in salotto.  
«Nicky!» cinguettò Rebecca abbracciando il cugino. «Perché non mi hai detto che venivi?»  
«Perché altrimenti non sarebbe stata una sorpresa!» rispose lui.  
Rebecca salutò anche gli altri, «Spero che riusciremo a stare un po' da soli.» sussurrò all'orecchio di Brian, lui le sorrise.  
«Lo spero anche io.» soffiò.  
Rebecca sorrise e guardò Veronica.  
«Sta bene?» domandò Shane fissando la ragazza.  
Rebecca annuì, «Sta benissimo.» rispose, «È solo un po' sconvolta.»   
«Lei è Veronica.» la presentò dandole una piccola spinta. «Saluta.» sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Veronica arrossì ancora di più. «Ciao.» mormorò in inglese e guardò male Rebecca quando la spinse in avanti.  
Rebecca si limitò a sorridere, sicura che la sua amica se la sarebbe cavata.  
«Io e Yvonne usciamo per un'oretta.» disse Shawn baciando la guancia della figlia. «Fate i bravi.»  
Rebecca annuì, «Va bene.» disse e pensò a che scusa usare per poter rimanere da sola con Brian, «Elena e Liliana?»  
«Torneranno per cena.» rispose Shawn e insieme a Yvonne uscirono.  
Rebecca e veronica si sedettero fra Kian e Nicky, sull'altro divano c'erano Mark, Shane e Brian.  
«Allora, Veronica, sei una compagna di scuola di Rebecca?» domandò Kian.  
Veronica lo fissò, la bocca socchiusa e le guance rosse. «Uh?» mormorò stringendosi le mani.  
«Lo sa l'inglese, vero?» domandò Kian a Rebecca.  
«Sì, lo sa.» rispose Rebecca, «È un po' timida.» aggiunse e diede un leggero pizzicotto a Veronica.  
«Uh sì sì, andiamo a scuola assieme.» rispose Veronica fissando il pavimento. «Nella stessa scuola.»  
Kian sorrise, «Nella stessa scuola?» domandò.  
Veronica annuì, «Sì, nella stessa scuola.» biascicò sentendo il viso andare in fiamme.  
Rebecca ridacchiò nel vedere la sua amica imbarazzata.  «Ronnie.» la chiamò dopo qualche chiacchiera, «Andiamo in cucina.»  
«Perché?» domandò l'altra.  
«Perché ho fame.» mentì Rebecca, voleva soltanto parlare da sola con Veronica.  
«Ma ti sei mangiata due tranci mentre venivamo qui!» protestò Veronica.  
«Ho ancora fame.» replicò Rebecca andando verso la cucina mentre i ragazzi le osservavano con interesse perché non riuscivano a capire una sola parola visto che le due parlavano in italiano.  
«Vi porto altre bibite?» domandò Rebecca.   
«Sì, grazie.» rispose Nicky.  
«Cosa vuoi?» domandò Veronica appoggiandosi al tavolo.  
«Parlare.» rispose Rebecca afferrando un tramezzino dal frigo, tolse la pellicola protettiva e la gettò nella pattumiera sotto al lavello. «Sbaglio o qualcuno sta consumando con gli occhi qualcun altro?» domandò e iniziò a magiare.  
Veronica abbassò il viso. «Io.. io...» bofonchiò, «Io non sto consumando nessuno!» disse.  
Rebecca ridacchiò e si pulì le mani con un  tovagliolo di carta, aprì un mobile e afferrò una bottiglia di acqua, una di Fanta e una di Coca-Cola e le posò sul tavolo.  
«A me non sembra.» disse, «Se lo guardi ancora un po' con quegli occhioni da cerbiatta impaurita le cose sono due: o si dissolve perché lo hai consumato tutto o ti salta addosso.»  
«Rebecca!» esclamò Veronica, afferrò il secondo tramezzino e ne staccò un pezzo. «Potrei dirti la stessa cosa per Mr B.»  
Rebecca sorrise e ridacchiò. «Bhe, almeno con lui ho fatto qualcosa...»  
Veronica aprì la bocca, «Che cosa?» strillò, «Tu e lui... lo avete fatto?» domandò abbassando la voce.  
Rebecca annuì e finì il tramezzino. «Già.» confermò e afferrò una confezione di bicchieri di plastica.  
«E me lo dici così, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo farlo con una persona famosa?» Veronica rimproverò Rebecca, le strappò i bicchieri di mano e la lanciò contro Rebecca.  
L'altra si limitò a fare una linguaccia a Veronica e raccolse d terra la confezione. «Smettila!» disse, «Aiutami.»  
Veronica scrollò le spalle, «Dopo mi devi dire tutto.»  
Rebecca annuì e tornarono in salotto.  
«Di cosa stavate parlando?» domandò Shane, «Non abbiamo capito nulla!»  
«Affari nostri.» rispose Rebecca posando la bottiglia di acqua e i bicchieri sul tavolo.  
«Stavate parlando di me, vero?» domandò Shane e sorrise.  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo.  «Siamo un po' presuntosi, vero?» gli disse.  
Shane sorrise ancora di più, «Lo sapevo che stavate parlando di me!» esclamò colpendosi il petto con la mano aperta.  
«Veramente stavamo parlando di alcuni compagni di scuola.» ribatté Rebecca, Veronica posò le bottiglie sul tavolino e si sedette accanto a Kian.  
Shane fece una smorfia mentre Mark lo prendeva in giro. Brian si limitò a guardare Rebecca, che scoppiò a ridere quando vide la faccia imbronciata di Shane. «Magari prima o poi parleremo anche di te!» esclamò sedendosi accanto a Veronica.  
Shane alzò le spalle  e sorrise. «Oh, lo  spero proprio.» disse, «E spero che parlerete bene.»  
Rebecca alzò le spalle. «Forse.» esclamò, «Se ti comporti bene.»  
Shane aprì la bocca ma la richiuse mentre gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

***

Veronica saltellò per la stanza.  «Andrò a una festa con i Westlife! Non riesco a crederci!» strillò, «Ommiodio!»  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto di Rebecca e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Sono venti minuti che ripeti le stesse cose.» esclamò Rebecca e afferrò un vestito dall'armadio. «Come mi sta?» domandò voltandosi verso il letto.  
«Benissimo.» rispose Veronica senza neanche guardarla. «Potrò guardare Kian tutta la sera!»  
«E non dovrai dirlo a nessuno, altrimenti ti faccio a fettine.» disse Rebecca sedendosi sul letto.  
Veronica sorrise, «Sì, lo so.» sospirò, «E lo sai che starò zitta.»  
Rebecca annuì e si sdraiò. «Meglio per te. Non voglio uccidere la mia migliore amica.»  
Veronica rotolò sul fianco sinistro e posò la testa sulla mano. «Tu non mi hai ancora raccontato nei dettagli quello che è successo con Brian.» disse, «Sputa il rospo! Voglio sapere tutto, ogni singolo dettaglio.»  
«È successo alla festa di compleanno.» iniziò l'altra, «Brian mi ha chiesto di ballare... poi siamo andati in un angolo appartato e mi ha baciato.»  
«Lo avete fatto alla festa?» esclamò Veronica, afferrò un cuscino e lo lanciò contro Rebecca. «Porca!»  
«No!» rise Rebecca, prese il cuscino e lo sistemò sotto alla testa. «Ci siamo visti dopo qualche giorno, di pomeriggio, siamo andati a prendere un gelato e poi mi ha portato a casa sua. I suoi genitori e sua sorella non c'erano...»  
Veronica sbuffò e si mise seduta. «Devo tirarti fuori le cose con le pinza?» domandò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?» Rebecca arrossì.  
«Tutto!»  
«È stato fantastico.» disse Rebecca guardando il soffitto. «Sapeva dove mettere le mani...» sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, «E tutto il resto!» sussurrò arrossendo.  
Veronica spalancò gli occhi blu e si coprì la bocca con la mano. «Ommiodio!» squittì, «Voi due... oh.»  
Rebecca sorrise e aprì gli occhi, «Eh già.» sospirò.  
«Ma state insieme?»  
«Sì e no.» rispose Rebecca, «Cioè, non mi ha chiesto niente ma ci sentiamo al telefono un paio di volte alla settimana mentre ci scambiamo email quasi tutti i giorni.» spiegò.  
Veronica annuì. «Se solo lo sapessero le nostre compagne di classe...»  
«Ci prenderebbero a sprangate!»  
«Ma tanto noi abbiamo chi ci salva!» disse Veronica.  
«Io ho Brian e Nicky, tu chi hai?» domandò Rebecca alzando il busto.  
Veronica ridacchiò, «Ma Kian, naturalmente!»  
Rebecca afferrò il cuscino e glielo tirò. «Va bene.» disse, «Ma adesso dobbiamo iniziare a prepararci!» si alzò e prese il vestito di prima. «Allora, come mi sta?»  
«Meravigliosamente bene.» rispose Veronica dopo un attimo di silenzio. «Vado per prima a farmi la doccia, devo essere bellissima per Kian!» disse e corse verso il bagno.   
«Non consumare tutta l'acqua calda!» strillò Rebecca alla porta chiusa del bagno.  
«Perché non posso venire?» esclamò Liliana dal fondo del corridoio.  
«Perché sei piccola, perché non sai l'inglese e, soprattutto, perché non sei stata invitata!» rispose Rebecca.  
«Ma io voglio venire!» protestò la più piccola.  
«Non puoi.» esclamò Rebecca e si allontanò, entrò in camera e appese il vestito nell'armadio.  
«Ma io voglio venire!» disse Liliana seguendola, «Mamma ha detto che posso.»  
Rebecca aprì uno dei cassetti e afferrò un paio di parigine nere, «Elena può dire quello che vuole, ma tu non puoi venire.» le disse e rimise le calze nel cassetto, sapendo che Liliana avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farla arrabbiare.  
«Ma mamma ha detto sì!» piagnucolò Liliana e afferrò un pupazzo a forma di gattino. «Io voglio venire!»  
Rebecca strappò il gattino dalle mani di Liliana. «Lascia stare le mie cose, io le tue non le tocco!» esclamò e mise il gattino al suo posto, accanto alla cornice d'argento con la foto di lei e Nicky. «Non puoi venire.» ripeté.  
Liliana iniziò a piangere e corse fuori dalla stanza, «Mamma! Rebecca è cattiva!» gridò scendendo le scale.  
Rebecca sbuffò e la seguì, «Ho solo detto che sei troppo piccola per venire e che non sei stata invitata.» disse arrivando in cucina.  
Shawn alzò il viso dal quotidiano che stava leggendo, Elena smise di mettersi lo smalto alle unghie.  
«Povera piccola mia.» cinguettò la donna, «Non puoi fare qualcosa?» domandò a Shawn, «Anche Lilly ha il diritto di andare alla festa!»  
Shawn sospirò e posò il giornale sul tavolo, «Ma Liliana non è stata invitata.» fece notare.  
«Però Veronica ci va!» protestò Elena allontanando la boccetta di smalto, «E lei li ha incontrati solo oggi pomeriggio!»  
«Veronica è stata invitata, sa l'inglese e ha diciassette anni.» esclamò Rebecca, «Liliana ha dodici anni, sa due parole d'inglese e non è stata invitata.»  
«Ma la mia bambina vuole andarci!» pigolò Elena stringendosi al petto una Liliana piangente, «Non è giusto.»  
Shawn sospirò. «Elena, Liliana è troppo piccola.» disse, «E inoltre ha ragione Rebecca: non è stata invitata invece Veronica sì.»  
«Ma...» esclamò Elena.  
«Ma nulla. Liliana li ha rivisti e li rivedrà. Fine della questione.» disse Shawn.  
Rebecca sorrise e tornò di sopra, accompagnata dai borbottii di Elena e dal pianto di Liliana.  
«Problemi?» domandò Veronica uscendo dal bagno avvolta da un asciugamano verde mela.  
«Solo Liliana che piange perché non è stata invitata.» rispose Rebecca, «Adesso vado io.» aggiunse.  
«Ma non viene, vero?» chiese Veronica.  
«No, se ne starà a casa.» rispose Rebecca. «Meno male.» aggiunse ed entrò in bagno mentre Veronica andò in camera a vestirsi.

***

Veronica afferrò il bicchiere con il cocktail e girò lentamente la cannuccia. «Non ci credo.» mormorò, «Siamo solo noi sette.»   
«Pensavo che le due G sarebbero venute.» disse Rebecca e sorseggiò il suo cocktail – analcolico anche quello – e guardò Shane e Nicky che facevano la lotta come due bambini dell'asilo.  
«Le due G?» domandò Veronica, prese la fragolina dal bordo e la mangiò.  
«Chi sarebbero?»  
Rebecca guardò davanti a sé, sapendo di aver parlato troppo. «Due ragazze.» rispose, Veronica la guardò con il sopracciglio destro alzato e le fece un gesto con la mano, «Due amiche di Shane e Nicky. Le ho conosciute quest'estate.»  
«Amiche o amiche-amiche?» domandò Veronica.  
Rebecca alzò le spalle. «Credo che siano a metà strada fra l'essere amiche e amiche-amiche.»  
«E Kian?»   
«Non ne ho idea.» rispose Rebecca, «Chiediglielo.»  
Veronica arrossì. «Sì... bhe, lo farei.» mormorò, «Il punto è che mi vergogno...»  
Rebecca sorrise, «Oh, tanto prima o poi lo scopriremo se ha la ragazza.»  
«O lo scoprirai tu.» disse Veronica.  
«In che senso?»  
«Un giorno quando chiami Nicky o Brian,» disse e sorrise quando vide Rebecca arrossire, «Gli chiedi come vanno le vite amorose degli altri...» spiegò.  
Rebecca annuì lentamente, «Sì, potrei farlo.» mormorò, «Senti, perché non distrai gli altri mentre io cerco d'imboscarmi con Brian?»   
Veronica rise, «Uh, povera piccola Rebecca che non vede l'ora di sbaciucchiarsi con il suo amico.»  
Rebecca non rispose e continuò a bere.  
«Di chi state parlando?» domandò Shane sedendosi accanto a loro.  
«Non di te, sicuramente.» esclamò Kian.  
Shane lo ignorò e posò il braccio sinistro sullo schienale del divano. «Allora, cosa stavate dicendo di bello su di me?»  
Rebecca posò il bicchiere sul tavoloni e scoppiò a ridere, «Niente.» rispose.  
Shane guardò davanti a sé, «Ah.» mormorò, «Proprio niente di bello, nemmeno una cosa carina?»  
Rebecca fissò Veronica e  risero entrambe, «Proprio niente, nemmeno una cosa carina.»  
Il sorriso sul viso di Shane si spense.  
«Non stavamo parlando di te!» disse Rebecca fra una risata e l'altra, alzò una mano  e scompigliò i capelli di Shane, «Te l'ho già detto, parleremo di te.» aggiunse mentre Shane si scansava, «Prima o poi.»  
Shane sorrise. «Lo spero.» sussurrò all'orecchio di Rebecca.  
Brian sbuffò, si avvicinò a loro e si sedette fra Shane e Rebecca.  
«Cosa state facendo con mia cugina?» domandò Nicky.  
«Niente.» risposero in coro Shane e Brian.  
«Lo spero bene.» borbottò Nicky.  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Rilassati!» gli disse.

***

«Allora, cosa vuoi chiedermi?» domandò Shane incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al muro, «Vuoi che distragga Nicky mentre tu e Brian vi date alla pazza gioia?»  
Erano scesi dalla piccola suite al bar dell'albergo.  
Rebecca arrossi, «Io... cosa... come...» balbettò, «Come lo sai?»   
Shane alzò le spalle, «Lo so e basta.» rispose, «E lo sanno anche Kian e Mark. L'unico che non lo sa e non lo immagina nemmeno è Nicky.»  
Rebecca lo guardò in silenzio. «Non devi dirgli nulla! Per favore!»  
Shane annuì, «Non dirò nulla, tranquilla.» sorrise.  
«Comunque volevo chiederti se puoi dire a Kian di chiedere a Veronica di ballare.» disse Rebecca.  
«Non può chiederlo lei? Perché devo fare da tramite?»  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Perché lei è timida.» rispose, «E perché così parlerò bene di te.» aggiunse con un sorriso.  
«E va bene.» sospirò Shane, «Farò questo sacrificio.» sorrise e si allontanò.  
Rebecca sorrise e tornò da Veronica, che era seduta su un divanetto, assorta nel guardare Kian.  
«Perché sorridi?» domandò Veronica.  
«Oh, niente.» rispose Rebecca, «Sono solo contenta di essere qui.»  
Veronica annuì lentamente e spostò lo sguardo su Kian e sospirò.  
«Vuoi ballare?» domandò qualche minuto più tardi Kian.  
Veronica lo fissò con la bocca aperta. «Io... io... io...» balbettò, «Sì!» esclamò entusiasta e si alzò in piedi, porse la mano a Kian e sorrise a Rebecca.  
«La mia buona azione l'ho fatta, quando inizierai a fare la tua?» domandò Shane qualche minuto più tardi.  
Rebecca si pulì le labbra dalla schiuma della birra e posò il bicchiere sul tavolino. «Quando ne avrò voglia.» rispose.  
Shane sbuffò, «Me l'avevi promesso!»  
«Ma non ho detto che avrei iniziato subito.» replicò Rebecca. «Però, potrei iniziare da domani se mi fai un altro piccolo favore.»   
Shane rise, «Lasciami indovinare.» esclamò, «Devo distrarre Nicky, vero?»  
Rebecca annuì.  
«E va bene.» esclamò Shane, «Vai a cercare Brian, io vado da Nicky.»  
«Grazie!» disse Rebecca abbracciandolo, «Ti devo un favore!» aggiunse e gli baciò una guancia, si alzò in piedi e corse via.  
Shane la guardò e rise, prese il bicchiere di birra che aveva dimenticato e si alzò in piedi alla ricerca di Nicky. Lo trovò poco distante dal bar dell'hotel.  
«Hai visto Rebecca?»  
«È in bagno.» rispose Shane, «Stavo parlando con lei due secondi fa.»  
Nicky lo guardò dubbioso. «Mmh, va bene.» mormorò.  
«Rilassati!» esclamò l'altro.   
«Sì, come vuoi.» mugugnò Nicky, «Come mai quel sorriso?»  
Shane indicò Veronica e Kian che ballavano. «Ho fatto la mia buona azione.»  
«Ah.» Nicky era confuso. «E sei felice perché l'amica di Rebecca e Kian stanno ballando?»  
Shane bevve un po' di birra, «Non proprio.» rispose, «Rebecca mi ha chiesto di chiedere a Kian di domandare a Veronica di ballare.»  
«E non poteva chiederlo Veronica a Kian?» domandò Nicky, «Oppure poteva farlo Rebecca?»  
Shane scrollò le spalle. «E che ne so.» rispose, «Lei mi ha chiesto di farlo e l'ho fatto.»  
«Però sono carini insieme.» esclamò Nicky.   
Shane annuì. «Non bevi?» domandò.  
«Stavo andando al bar proprio adesso.» rispose Nicky.  
Pochi minuti dopo anche Nick aveva la sua birra.  
«Ci sta mettendo un po' troppo.» esclamò Nicky.  
«Chi?» chiese Shane, anche se sapeva a chi si riferisse.  
«Rebecca.»  
«Si sarà fermata a parlare con qualcuno.» disse Shane, «Magari a incontrato qualcuno che conosce.»  
Nicky si limitò ad annuire. «Sarà come dici, ma vado a vedere dov'è.» disse allontanandosi.  
«No!» esclamò Shane.  
Nicky si voltò, «Ma che ti prende?» domandò, «Voglio solo sapere se sta bene! Lo sai che mi preoccupo.»  
«Starà bene.» esclamò Shane sistemandosi davanti a Nicky, aveva visto Brian e Rebecca dall'altra parte della sala. «Lasciala un po' in pace.»  
Nicky sbuffò e fermò Mark. «Hai visto Rebecca?»  
«È là.» rispose Mark alzando il braccio destro e indicando dall'altra parte della sala, «Sta parlando con Brian.»  
Shane portò il bicchiere alle labbra sentendosi male.  
«Stanno parlando.» aggiunse Mark.  
Shane sospirò dal sollievo e seguì Nicky.  
«Come mai vi siete nascosti?» domandò Nicky.  
Rebecca fissò Shane e lui mosse le labbra chiedendole scusa.  
«Ci siamo incrociati.» rispose Brian. «Stavamo parlando.»  
Nicky annuì.  «Dai, stiamo tutti insieme.» disse e trascinò Brian.  
«Ti avevo detto di distrarlo.» biascicò Rebecca.  
«Lo stavo facendo!» si difese Shane, «Ma sai com'è!»  
Rebecca annuì lentamente. «Guastafeste.» borbottò. «Ma quella è la mia birra?» domandò guardando brevemente il bicchiere che Shane aveva in mano.  
«Ehm... sì.» rispose lui, «Ma sai, era un peccato lasciarla lì...»  
Rebecca lo afferrò e lo spinse verso il bar, «Adesso mi offri un'altra birra, visto che non hai fatto quello che ti avevo chiesto di fare.»  
«Che cosa dovevi fare, Shane?»  
Rebecca e Shane si voltarono, quasi terrorizzati. «La birra...» mormorò Rebecca, «Shane doveva guardare che nessuno mi bevesse la birra e invece se l'è bevuta lui.»  
Nicky scoppiò a ridere, «Sei il solito, Shane.»  
Rebecca sospirò dal sollievo.  
«Dobbiamo parlare.» esclamò Veronica arrivando da Rebecca.   
L'altra annuì, «Va bene.» disse, «Vuoi una birra?» domandò e Veronica annuì.  
«Shane, prendi una birra anche per Veronica!» urlò Rebecca.  
«Perché?» domandò Shane senza voltarsi.  
«Fallo e basta.» replicò Rebecca.  
Shane si voltò e sbuffò per poi sorridere. «Come vuoi.» disse.  
Brian andò dietro Rebecca e le strinse i fianchi, «Spero che riusciremo a ritagliarci qualche altro momento.» le sussurrò e Rebecca sorrise.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» domandò Nicky guardandoli.  
«Nicky...» disse Rebecca.  
«Rilassati!» finì Shane.   
Nicky borbottò qualcosa e sorseggiò la sua birra, Shane si voltò e diede i bicchieri a Veronica e Rebecca.  
«Grazie!» esclamarono in coro le due.

***

«Ihhhh....» sospirò Veronica. «Kian...»  
«La finisci?» biascicò Rebecca. «Ho sonno e vorrei dormire.»  
«Kian...» mormorò Veronica. «Lui è.... dannatamente sexy!» sospirò nuovamente, «Non ci credo che domani lo rivedrò! E che lui mi ha baciato!» cinguettò.  
Rebecca sbadigliò, «Neppure io.» mormorò, «Però adesso dormi. Prima dormiamo, prima ci svegliamo. Facciamo i compiti e poi andiamo da loro.» disse.  
«Hai ragione.» sussurrò Veronica. «Buona notte.»  
«Buona notte.» sbadigliò Rebecca.


	4. Capitolo Tre

Mercoledì 9 Maggio, Malahide, Dublino.

«Nico... calmati.» disse Georgina guardando Nicky camminare nel salotto, fare avanti indietro come se fosse un leone in una gabbia troppo piccola.  
«Calmarmi?» sbraitò lui fermandosi di colpo e agitando le braccia. «Mia cugina è completamente impazzita e io dovrei calmarmi?»  
Georgina sospirò, «Non è matta, credo che abbia qualche problema.»  
«Sì, che è scema !» esclamò lui. «È scema perché sono quattro anni che non viene qui!»  
Georgina sospirò, «Nico, Rebecca non è scema.» disse, «Sul serio, credo che se non voglia venire ci sia sotto sotto qualche problema.»  
«Sì, il problema è che sta con un coglione che non vuole che venga qui.» replicò lui riprendendo a camminare, «E lei è ancora più scema visto che gli da corda.»  
«E se il problema fosse proprio lui?» fece notare lei, «E se lei avesse paura di lui?»  
Nicky si fermò e guardò la moglie, «Non dire sciocchezze, Rebecca è solo stupida.» borbotto.  
Georgina sospirò nuovamente. «Pensala come vuoi.» disse e si alzò, «Io vado a farmi un bagno.»  
Nicky annuì e si lasciò cadere sul divano mentre Georgina saliva le scale.  
Una volta in bagno aprì l'acqua calda della vasca, andò in camera e prese il cordless e compose il numeri di Rebecca mentre tornava verso la vasca de bagno.  
Si sedette sul bordo in ceramica e versò il bagnoschiuma alla lavanda nell'acqua.  
«Rebecca, sono Georgina.» disse quando l'altra le rispose.  
«Vuoi insultarmi anche tu?» ringhiò Rebecca.  
«No, volevo solo sentirti.» replicò Georgina e mise i piedi nell'acqua calda. «Va tutto bene? Sono preoccupata per te.»  
Rebecca sospirò. «Va tutto bene.» disse, «Sono solo un po'... stanca.»  
«Nico mi ha detto che hai un ragazzo.» esclamò Georgina, «Raccontami di lui.»  
«Si chiama Giorgio, ha un anno più di me.» rispose Rebecca. «Stiamo insieme da quasi cinque mesi.»  
Georgina annuì anche se Rebecca non poteva vederla. «Ed è geloso, vero?»  
Rebecca sospirò. «Si è geloso.» rispose. «Lui non vuole... non gli piace che vada in giro da sola.»  
«Può venire anche lui, lo sai.» disse Georgina agitando i piedi nell'acqua dove si stava già formando una soffice schiuma bianca. «Bex? Sei ancora lì?» chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Sì, ci sono.» disse l'altra. «A lui non piace viaggiare.» sussurrò, «Non vuole che venga senza di lui.»   
«Oh, Bex.» sospirò Georgina e si passò una mano sul viso, «Non puoi stare con uno che ti impedisce di andare a trovare la tua famiglia.» disse preoccupata.  
«Non è che me lo impedisce...» borbottò, «È che è... lui è... solo geloso.» sospirò imbarazzata.  
Georgina diminuì l'acqua fredda e aumentò quella calda, inspirò lentamente pensando a cosa dire. «Bex non dovresti farti mettere i piedi in testa. Se tu vuoi venire vieni, se lui vuole venire va bene, se lui non vuole venire non importa, ma» si fermò e respirò lentamente, «tu devi venire.»  
Rebecca sospirò, «Io... vedo quello che posso fare.» mormorò, «Cercherò di fargli cambiare idea.»   
Georgina strinse le labbra ed espirò lentamente. «Devi venire, Bex.» esclamò, «Sono quasi quattro anni che ne vieni, ci manchi.»  
«Lo so che sono quattro anni che non vengo, eh, ma anche voi non siete venuti.» Rebecca replicò con rabbia e Georgina si stupì di quel cambio di tono, «Scusa, ma ora devo andare. Vi farò sapere.» disse e, senza neppure salutare, riattaccò.  
Georgina fissò il telefono e sospirò, posò il telefono sul mobiletto e spense l'acqua dicendosi che Rebecca aveva ragione: loro non erano andati a trovarla. 

Nicky posò lentamente il cordless sul ripiano e sospirò. Aveva sentito tutta la conversazione di Georgina e Rebecca. Sua cugina aveva ragione, anche loro non erano mai andata a trovarla. Deglutì e ripensò all'ultima volta che era andato in Italia da lei.

Mercoledì 12 Ottobre 2005, Londra.

Nicky uscì dallo studio e rise insieme a Kian, Mark e Shane. Avevano appena finito di fare il photoshoot per “Face to face”.  
«Che ha tua moglie?» domandò Mar fissando Georgina.  
Nicky guardò la donna e corse da lei dopo aver visto il suo viso in lacrime, «Tesoro!» esclamò posandole le mani sulle spalle, «Cos'è successo?» mormorò pensando che fosse accaduto qualcosa ai suoi genitori o a sua sorella o suo fratello.  
Georgina tirò su con il naso e respirò profondamente. «Ha chiamato tua madre.» mormorò, «Dice che l'ha chiamata Veronica e le ha detto che...» si fermò e singhiozzò, «Che Rebecca...»  
Nicky si sentì mancare la terra sotto ai piedi. «Cos'è successo a Rebecca?» bisbigliò e si chiese perché avesse chiamato Veronica e non Shawn.  
Georgina respirò rumorosamente, «Zio Shawn ha avuto... lui... lui è...» balbettò, «un infarto.» singhiozzò.  
Nicky aprì la bocca sorpreso e sentì le gambe tremare, «Co- cosa?» biascicò e pensò a Rebecca e gli girò la testa quando capì che sua cugina era rimasta orfana a ventitré anni; respirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi per un'istante.  
«Devo chiamarla, devo chiamare mia madre...» disse dopo un paio di secondi. Georgina annuì e gli passò il cellulare.   
«Cos'è successo?» domandò Mark quando vide Nicky allontanarsi.  
Georgina si asciugò le lacrime, «Il padre di Rebecca è morto.» sussurrò.  
Mark aprì e chiuse la bocca senza sapere cosa dire, si voltò e guardò Kian e Shane. «Povera Rebecca.» mormorò e si appoggiò contro il muro mentre Georgina raggiungeva Nicky; fissò brevemente Shane per osservarne la reazione, il più grande dei tre infilò le mani in tasca e guardò il pavimento.  
«Forse dovremmo fare qualcosa per lei.» continuò Mark senza staccare gli occhi da Shane, sapeva che ci teneva ancora a Rebecca e sperava che dicesse o facesse qualcosa.  
«Del tipo?» esclamò Kian.  
Mark sospirò e si guardò le mani, «Potremmo mandarle un mazzo di fiori o una piantina.» propose, «Posso pensarci io, se volte.»  
Kian annuì e fissò Nicky che parlava con Louis. «Per me va bene.» disse.  
Shane fece un paio di passi indietro e continuò a fissarsi le scarpe.  
«Tu cosa ne dici?» gli chiese Mark, stupito dal fatto che Kian non avesse fatto nessuna obiezione; ricordava chiaramente la litigata che lui e Rebecca avevano avuto un paio di giorni prima del matrimonio di Shane.   
«Va bene.» sussurrò Shane dopo qualche attimo. «Gladioli, le piacciono i gladioli.» disse, «Rosa e viola.» aggiunse e Mark annuì.   
Rimasero in silenzio per un po' mentre guardavano Nicky che parlava al cellulare e teneva abbracciata Georgina.   
«Allora ci penso io.» disse Mark rompendo il silenzio. «Le manderò dei gladioli.» sospirò e tirò fuori il cellulare per scrivere una nota con il tipo di fiori da mandare a Rebecca.

Giovedì 13 Ottobre 2005, Milano

Nicky scese velocemente dal taxi e si precipitò contro il cancello della casa di Rebecca e lo aprì, i cardini cigolarono sotto la sua spinta. Fece passare sua madre Yvonne e si diressero alla porta che si aprì ancora prima che Nicky o sua madre potessero fare qualcosa.  
Nicky osservò la giovane davanti a lui, «Veronica?» domandò.  
Lei annuì e si scostò per farli entrare. «Ciao Nicky.» disse. «È nel salotto.» esclamò e chiuse la porta.   
Nicky corse verso il divano e abbracciò Rebecca, stringendola forte e sussurrandole parole di conforto anche se sapeva che non sarebbero servite a nulla. Si sedette accanto a lei e continuò ad abbracciarla mentre Yvonne si sedeva anche lei e stringeva la mano della nipote.   
«Vi porto qualcosa?» chiese Veronica e Nicky si accorse che aveva gli occhi rossi dal pianto. Pensò che, visto che lei e Rebecca erano come due sorelle, anche lei doveva soffrire parecchio.  
«Per me nulla.» rispose. «Elena e Liliana?» domandò.  
«Sono dalla madre di Elena.» esclamò Veronica. «Signora Byrne, le porto qualcosa? Acqua, caffè, un te?»   
Yvonne fece un piccolo sorriso. «Un bicchiere d'acqua va benissimo, grazie.» mormorò. Veronica annuì e si allontanò.  
I tre rimasero in silenzio mentre Rebecca piangeva silenziosamente. Nicky si sporse e dal tavolino accanto al divano afferrò un pacchetto di fazzoletti di carta, ne prese uno e lo diede a Rebecca. Nicky osservò la foto sul tavolino, era stata scattata qualche anno prima, erano Shawn e Rebecca sul ponte O'Connell, sullo sfondo si vedeva il fiume Liffey e i palazzi dublinesi.  
Veronica tornò con un altro vassoio con sopra quattro bicchieri di vetro lilla e due bottigliette d'acqua da mezzo litro, una frizzante e una naturale, posò il vassoio sul tavolino di fronte al divano e si sedette anche lei.  
Nicky si accorse che l'arredamento del salotto era cambiato, non c'erano più i due divani e la poltrona, ma un solo grande divano angolare. Yvonne versò un po d'acqua frizzante in un bicchiere e lo passò a Rebecca che lo bevve lentamente.  
«Sai quando torna Elena?» domandò Yvonne, «Vorrei parlare con lei.» disse e sperò che l'inglese della donna fosse migliorato nell'ultimo anno e mezzo.  
Veronica sorseggiò la sua acqua e scosse la testa. «Non ne ho idea.» rispose appoggiando il bicchiere sul vassoio. «Sono uscite un paio di ore fa, anche se sapevano che sareste arrivati.»  
Nicky la guardò confuso, chiedendosi come mai Liliana perdesse un'occasione del genere, tutte le volte che erano insieme Liliana faceva i capricci per poter passare del tempo con lui e gli altri Westlife nonostante il suo pessimo inglese e la sua propensione per rimanere ferma a guardarli con la bocca aperta dallo stupore.  
Yvonne scosse la testa e sospirò. «La vedremo, prima o poi.» disse. “Al funerale, almeno lo spero.” pensò. Sotto sotto Elena non gli era mai piaciuta, con la sua mania di comandare tutto e tutti, in particolare Rebecca. Ricordò tutte le volte in cui Elena obbligava Rebecca a portare in giro Liliana, anche se Rebecca doveva andare in un qualche locale vietato a Liliana per via dell'età, scombinando i piani di sua nipote. Fortunatamente c'era Shawn che metteva un freno a Elena e diceva a Rebecca di uscire e seguire i suoi piani. Yvonne sospirò pensando al cognato e a cosa avrebbe fatto Rebecca da sola con quelle due.  
Il trillo del campanello ruppe il silenzio e Veronica si alzò per tornare dopo un paio di minuti con un vaso di gladioli. «Sono per te.» disse a Rebecca posando il vaso decorato con del tulle rosa e un fiocco di raso dello stesso colore sul vecchio scrittoio. Prese la busta attaccata al tulle con una piccola clip a forma di farfalla e le diede a Rebecca.  
Lei si alzò in piedi e aprì la busta, estrasse il biglietto e lo lesse velocemente. «Vado in bagno.» mormorò.  
«Chi le ha mandato la pianta?» domandò Nicky e pensò che fosse qualcuno che conosceva bene Rebecca.  
Veronica scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so.» disse, «Vado a vedere come sta.» aggiunse e seguì l'amica. La trovò in bagno, appoggiata al lavandino, il biglietto stretto tra le mani.  
«Sono due anni che non si fa sentire e mi manda una pianta?» gracchiò Rebecca.  
Veronica sospirò e capì benissimo a chi si riferisse. «Oh, Bex.» mormorò e l'abbracciò, sbirciò il biglietto e sorrise. «Te lo hanno mandato tutti e tre, non solo Shane.» disse.  
Rebecca tirò su con il naso e sospirò. «Sì, ho visto... ma solo lui sa che mi piacciono i gladioli rosa e viola.» gemette.  
Veronica le scostò i capelli dal viso e si girò e fece scorrere l'acqua nel lavandino. «Non pensarci, sciacquati il viso e torna di là, va bene?» disse e le baciò la guancia rossa e umida.  
Rebecca annuì e si allontanò per prendere un po' di carta igienica, si soffiò il naso e lanciò la palla di carta nel gabinetto. «Tu vai, devo usare veramente il cesso.»   
Veronica sorrise e uscì dal bagno, passò davanti alla porta d'ingresso e sbuffò quando sentì il campanello. Dal pomeriggio prima era stato un unico via-vai di persone: vicini, conoscenti, ex colleghi di lavoro di Shawn, venuti tutti per porgere le loro condoglianze.  
Veronica ringraziò l'autista, firmo la ricevuta e tornò in salotto con un'altra pianta.  
«Quelli di chi sono?» domandò Nicky.  
Veronica scrollò le spalle, «Non lo so.» disse anche se un'idea ce l'aveva. Se i fiori di prima erano da parte di Shane, Mark e Kian, quelli potevano essere solo di una persona: Brian. Da quanto ne sapeva, Rebecca non lo vedeva o sentiva dal matrimonio di Shane.  
Si sedette e afferrò il suo bicchiere d'acqua che bevve lentamente.  
«Altri fiori?» domandò Rebecca tornando in salotto, afferrò la busta e lesse il biglietto, lo rimise nella busta e, insieme all'altro, lo infilò nel cassetto dello scrittoio.  
«Chi te li ha mandati?» domandò Nicky e posò il braccio sulle spalle della cugina.   
«La prima Mark, Kian e Shane.» rispose, «E l'altra... Brian.»  
Nicky annuì e si disse che le sue intuizioni erano esatte, strinse a sé Rebecca e le baciò la testa.

***

Avevano quasi finito la pizza – Nicky aveva insistito per prenderla e pagarla – quando Elena e Liliana tornarono e si stupirono quando videro Nicky e Yvonne seduti al tavolo della cucina con Rebecca e Veronica.  
«Siete qui.» esclamò Elena. «Quando siete arrivati?» domandò. «Non sapevo che sareste venuti.» mentì.  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò. Elena e Liliana lo sapevano che Nicky e Yvonne sarebbero arrivati alle tre del pomeriggio, glielo aveva detto lei stessa la sera prima.  
«Nel pomeriggio.» rispose Yvonne. «Credevo lo sapessi.» disse e guardò Veronica e le sorrise.   
Elena arricciò le labbra e guardò la tavola e le quattro scatole di pizza. «Per noi niente?» domandò.   
«Non sapevo a che ora tornavate.» esclamò Rebecca, «Siete uscite questa mattina e non avete detto nulla.» continuò arrabbiata, «Sapevate che Nicky e Yvonne sarebbero arrivati, potevate stare qui.»  
Yvonne strinse la mano della nipote e le sussurrò di calmarsi.  
Elena non disse nulla e sospirò, aprì il freezer e afferrò una confezione di lasagne surgelate, sbuffò ancora mentre toglieva le pellicola protettiva.  
«Strega.» mormorò Veronica.  
Nicky ridacchiò e si voltò quando incominciò a sentirsi osservato. Si ritrovò al suo fianco Liliana che lo guardava, la bocca leggermente aperta. «Ciao.» esclamò mentre masticava un pezzo di pizza.   
Liliana arrossì e si allontanò di qualche passo, «Ci- ciao.» borbottò prima di allontanarsi e andare contro il muro. Nicky la guardò, scrollò le spalle e riprese a mangiare.   
«Rebecca, potevi chiamarmi!» esclamò Elena voltandosi e incrociando le braccia; i bracciali – dei semplici cerchi in argento – tintinnarono quando si scontrarono e il cinturino dell'orologio scintillò sotto la luce del lampadario.  
Rebecca la fissò per qualche istante, afferrò un gamberetto che era caduto dalla pizza finendo dalla scatola e lo mangiò senza rispondere.  
«Lo abbiamo fatto.» disse Veronica, «Ti abbiamo chiamato un paio di volte.» sbuffò e chiuse la scatola, ormai aveva finito di mangiare.  
Elena non disse nulla e si voltò verso il microonde con un piccolo sbuffo.  
Anche Veronica sbuffò – non aveva mai sopportato Elena e Liliana – afferrò le scatole ormai vuote e disse che sarebbe uscita per portarle fuori di casa.  
Yvonne fissò Elena in silenzio, in sottofondo il rumore prodotto dal microonde, e pensò che avrebbe dovuto rimanere a casa con Rebecca, visto che da sette anni le faceva da madre – sempre se si poteva definire materno il comportamento di Elena nei confronti di Rebecca – invece di andarsene chissà dove – non era del tutto convinta che fosse andata dalla madre, il suo aspetto le suggeriva che fosse andata in un centro estetico.  
Elena tolse le lasagne dal microonde e preparò il tavolo per lei e sua figlia che si sedette accanto a Nicky e lo guardò mentre affondava la forchetta nella sua porzione di lasagne. Il boccone di cibo cadde nel piatto e Nicky si morse le labbra per non ridere.  
Rebecca si alzò facendo stridere la sedia sul pavimento, sospirò e andò in salotto, seguita da Nicky e Veronica – Yvonne era andata in bagno – e si sedette sul divano, fra le braccia di Nicky che la strinse e le baciò la testa. Veronica si sedette dall'altro lato e rispose al messaggio che le aveva inviato sua madre.   
Rebecca sopirò e si strinse a Nicky e osservò lo scrittoio dove prima c'erano i due vasi di gladioli, e pensò che Veronica aveva avuto una buona idea quando le aveva suggerito di portarle in camera sua. Ormai erano anni che la chiudeva a chiave perché Liliana era troppo curiosa.   
Il ticchettio dell'orologio era l'unica cosa che si sentiva oltre ai rumori provenienti dalla cucina che, poco dopo, furono accompagnati dalla discussione fra Yvonne ed Elena, attutita dalla porta chiusa.  
Nicky fissò la porta della cucina domandandosi di cosa stessero parlando sua madre ed Elena; non aveva idea che sua madre volesse parlare con Elena e non aveva idea dei motivi della discussione.  
Yvonne andò dai ragazzi e si sedette accanto a Veronica con un sospiro. «Strega.» sbuffò e Veronica sorrise, il primo sorriso in più di ventiquattro ore da quando, la mattina prima, Rebecca l'aveva chiamata in lacrime.  
Veronica era contenta di sapere che qualcun altro oltre a lei reputasse Elena una strega. «Qualcuno vuole un caffè?» domandò alzandosi; Rebecca agitò una mano e Nicky e Yvonne dissero di no, Veronica annuì e andò in cucina, quando entrò Elena e Liliana si zittirono e la guardarono. «Sto preparando del caffè per me e Bex, lo volete anche voi?» si costrinse a domandare e a fare un sorriso verso le due.   
«Oh, no, il caffè mi rende nervosa!» esclamò Elena.  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò lentamente, afferrò i pezzi della caffettiera e iniziò a preparare il caffè. «Liliana, lo vuoi?» domandò mentre versava la polvere nel filtro.  
«Il caffè non mi fa dormire.» rispose la più giovane.  
Veronica annuì e avvitò la caffettiera anche se voleva girarsi e sbatterla sulla testa di Elena, invece si limitò a metterla sul fornello acceso. Nel più completo silenzio afferrò il latte dal frigo, lo versò in un pentolino e mise sul fornello anche lui, afferrò il monta latte e lo infilò nel pentolino.   
Elena e Liliana erano ancora in silenzio e Veronica poteva sentire i loro sguardi su di sé e respirò lentamente contando sottovoce fino a dieci, doveva calmarsi, almeno per Rebecca.  
Dieci minuti dopo tornò in salotto con i due caffè macchiati che in realtà assomigliavano di più a dei cappuccini. Dalla tasca della felpa tirò fuori una manciata di bustine di zucchero e le lasciò sul tavolino.   
Rebecca versò due bustine nel caffè e prese la schiuma di latte con il cucchiaino, sospirò e soffiò sul liquido caldo sentendosi completamente svuotata. Voleva solo andare a letto, raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte e non pensare a nulla. Velocemente finì il caffè e posò la tazza sul tavolino con un sospiro e Nicky l'abbracciò nuovamente e lei posò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì dopo un respiro profondo e si accorse che qualcuno – probabilmente Veronica, era la più vicina al telecomando – aveva acceso la televisione, era una replica di Friends. Rebecca e gli altri la guardarono con poco interesse, giusto per far passare il tempo, che sembrava scorre lentamente.  
Veronica guardò l'orologio e, guardando la data all'interno del quadrante, si accorse che ormai erano sei anni che aveva incontrato i Westlife nello stesso salotto dove era seduta in quel momento.  
Si pentì di non aver mantenuto i contatti con loro, ma lei c'era al matrimonio di Shane ed era presente quando la sua amica aveva litigato sia con Kian, che con Shane e poi con Nicky. Ma Rebecca era la sua migliore amica ed era normale che fosse dalla sua parte.   
Veronica fissò il caffè e lo finì in un sorso, si leccò le labbra e posò la tazzina sul tavolino. Pensò – ancora – che se fosse rimasta in contatto almeno con Nicky, non si sarebbe imbarazzata così tanto quando aveva dovuto chiamare per dare la tragica notizia. Aveva prima chiamato Nicky a casa ma era scattata la segreteria telefonica, così aveva optato per i cellulari di Nicky e Georgina che erano entrambi spenti; così le era rimasta l'unica opzione: chiamare i genitori di Nicky e la sua voce tremava – dalla vergogna e dalle lacrime – mentre dava a Yvonne la brutta notizia.   
Erano stati belli quegli anni fra concerti in prima fila e backstage; veronica conservava ancora tutte le foto che aveva fatto in quel momenti e ogni tanto le guardava con un po' di nostalgia. Veronica si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e chiuse gli occhi sentendosi stanca, era stata una lunga giornata e quella seguente sarebbe stata ancora peggio: era il giorno del funerale.

***

Veronica chiuse la porta e mise la chiave nel cestino sopra la piccola mensa.  
«Tu rimani qui?»  
Si voltò lentamente e sospirò. «Sì, Elena, rimango qui.» disse sprezzante. «Vado a dormire.» aggiunse e, camminando velocemente, andò al piano superiore ed entrò nella camera di Rebecca.  
Trovò l'amica raggomitolata sul letto, sotto le coperte, addormentata. L'aveva portata di sopra Nicky prima di andarsene con Yvonne per tornare in albergo.  
Veronica si cambiò velocemente e andò in bagno e, quando tornò dopo dieci minuti, trovò Liliana che spiava nella stanza di Rebecca. «Buonanotte, Liliana.» disse e ridacchiò quando l'altra sobbalzò dallo spavento.  
«Ehm... volevo vedere come stava...» si giustificò Liliana allontanandosi dalla porta semi aperta.  
Veronica sorrise e piegò la testa di lato. «Come vuoi che stia?» domandò, «Comunque adesso dorme, puoi parlare con lei domani.»  
Liliana annuì e Veronica chiuse la porta e ci spinse davanti la poltroncina bianca e, con un sospiro, si mise sotto le coperte al fianco di Rebecca e le sfiorò i capelli prima di baciarle la fronte. «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò e sbadigliò chiudendo gli occhi.

***

Nicky ricordava in modo confuso il giorno del funerale, un po' perché la cerimonia era stata tutta in italiano e lui aveva capito ben poco, un po' perché era sempre rimasto al fianco di Rebecca – aveva paura che crollasse per terra.  
Le era rimasto vicino da quando avevano lasciato la sala delle onoranze funebri fino a quando erano tornati a casa. Quando lui e sua madre se ne erano andati aveva chiesto, anzi, aveva pregato Veronica di stare vicino a Rebecca anche se sapeva che lei lo avrebbe fatto in ogni caso.  
Nicky ascoltò Rebecca che sputava veleno su Elena e Liliana, chiamandole con nomi pochi carini. E lui era d'accordo con lei, per questo non stava fermando quella valanga s'insulti contro le due.  
«Cioè, hai capito?» sbottò Rebecca, «Quelle due pretendono che io me ne vada da casa mia!» esclamò.  
Nicky sospirò e allungò le gambe sul tavolino sapendo che se Georgina l'avesse visto si sarebbe arrabbiata a morte. «Sì, ho capito.» disse, «Ma la casa adesso è tua, giusto?»  
«Sì, la casa è mia.» rispose Rebecca e Nicky sentì il rumore di sportelli che venivano aperti e richiusi con forza. «Papà l'aveva intestata a me qualche mese fa. E a Elena questa cosa non è andata giù.»  
«Mi ha detto che è colpa mia se papà non l'ha sposata.» continuò lei, «Come se gli avessi detto qualcosa! Io non ho mai parlato male di lei o di quella piaga di Liliana con papà. Ha fatto tutto lui.»  
Nicky cercò di trattenere una risata. «Sarà il dolore a far parlare Elena.» disse.  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Ma sei scemo?» sbraitò, «Quella strega non prova dolore! Almeno che non si tratti della sua povera, piccola e lagnosa Liliana!»  
Nicky ridacchiò. «Calmati, Bex.» le disse, «Cosa vuoi fare?»  
«L'avvocato dice che se voglio posso mandarle via.» rispose Rebecca e Nicky sentì il rumore di un liquido versato in un bicchiere. «E sono così buona che gli do tre mesi di tempo per trovare un'altra casa, dopo le sbatterò fuori a calci in culo.»  
«E loro lo sanno?» domandò Nicky allungandosi per afferrare il bicchiere d'acqua.  
«Certo che lo sanno!» disse Rebecca, «Le ho informate stamattina. Ovviamente si sono incazzate a morte ed Elena è uscita come una furia dicendo che sarebbe andata da un avvocato perché lei aveva diritto a rimanere qui.» Rebecca bevve e respirò a fondo, «Io le ho ricordato che non era sposata con papà, che non ha mai pagato nemmeno mezza bolletta e che la casa è intestata totalmente a me.»  
«Era completamente isterica, dovevi vederla! Sembrava una pazza scappata da un manicomio.» continuò Rebecca.  
Nicky rise, «Sì, riesco ad immaginarla.» disse, «Bex, stai tranquilla, okay?»  
«Io sono tranquilla, sono loro quelle isteriche e lagnose!» replicò, «Devo andare, adesso. È arrivata Veronica.»  
«Va bene.» disse Nicky, « E chiamami se ci sono problemi!»  
«Certo!» esclamò Rebecca, «Ci sentiamo!» disse e riattaccò.  
Nicky sorrise e mise a posto il cordless sul tavolino accanto al divano. Era felice che Rebecca uscisse con Veronica, pensò che andassero a comprare i regali di Natale, ormai erano i primi di dicembre. Si disse che doveva richiamarla e dirle che doveva andare lì per trascorrere le festività con loro.

***

Nicky cercò di mascherare la delusione. «Così stai con Veronica?» mormorò, «Credevo che saresti venuta qui.»  
«Mi hanno invitato, mi dispiace annullare tutto.» si scusò Rebecca, «Andiamo in montagna, magari sarà la volta buona che impari a sciare!»  
«Sciare? Tu?» esclamò allegramente Nicky, «Ma se non sai neppure com'è fatto un paio di sci!» respirò a fondo e sorrise. «Sono felice che tu stia con Veronica, mi dispiaceva l'idea che tu trascorressi da sola le feste.»  
«Se non mi avesse invitato lei mi sarei auto invitata da te!» scherzò Rebecca, «E comunque, io so com'è fatto un paio di sci, non sono così scema, eh!»  
Nicky scoppiò a ridere. «Lo so, testona!» disse, «Ma quelle due? Sai cosa faranno?»  
Rebecca sospirò, «Vanno dalla mamma di Elena.» rispose, «A quanto pare Elena a fatto in fretta: a quanto dicono i pettegolezzi sembra che si sia già trovata un altro pollo da spennare.»  
Nicky fissò il muro davanti a sé, non del tutto sicuro di aver capito bene. Da quando conosceva Elena l'aveva sempre sentita dire quanto amasse Shawn. «Si è trovata un altro?» strillò, «Ma se sono appena passati due mesi da...» lasciò cadere la frase sicuro che Rebecca avrebbe capito.  
«Eh già.» sospirò lei, «Meglio così, no?» disse, «Almeno non si lamenterà quando la sbatterò fuori.»  
«Sì, probabile.» disse Nicky. «Devo andare, io e Georgina andiamo a cena dai suoi.»  
«Uh, va bene. Salutamela!»  
«Certo.» disse Nicky, «Ci sentiamo.»  
Si salutarono e Nicky sorrise, contento di aver sentito Rebecca più tranquilla, certo gli dispiaceva che non tornasse a Dublino ma ci sarebbero state altre occasioni. Si alzò in piedi e andò a vedere a che punto era sua moglie e si disse che il giorno dopo sarebbe andato a spedire il regalo per Rebecca visto che non poteva consegnarglielo personalmente.


	5. Capitolo quattro

Capitolo Quattro

 

Martedì 4 Gennaio 2000, Dublino.

Rebecca sospirò e guardò davanti a sé: Mark stava chiacchierando con Nicky — che per una volta non l'assillava come al solito — Kian chiacchierava con Veronica, Shane era al bar e aspettava da bere e Brian... bhe, Brian stava baciando e palpando Kerry Katona.  
Rebecca si passò le mani sul viso sentendo che sarebbe scoppiata a piangere da un momento all'altro. Non era quello ciò che si aspettava quando era ritornata in Irlanda, di sicuro non si sarebbe aspettata che Brian la lasciasse con un semplice “Non funziona. È meglio se la chiudiamo qua.” E lei si era sentita morire, lo aveva guardato e si era voltata con lentezza, prima di uscire dalla piccola caffetteria e andare in un piccolo parco dove, seduta su una panchina un po' isolata, aveva dato sfogo alle lacrime. Solo quando aveva smesso di piangere era andata a casa, si era chiusa in bagno, si era fatta una lunga doccia e dopo pranzo era andata con suo padre a prendere Veronica all'aeroporto — avrebbe passato lì l'ultimo dell'anno — sempre con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Naturalmente aveva raccontato tutto alla sua migliore amica una volta che erano rimaste sole.  
«Lascialo perdere, è solo un coglione.»  
Rebecca fissò Shane e fece un piccolo sorriso quando lui le passò il boccale di birra. «Grazie.» mormorò e sorseggiò la bevanda.  
«Sul serio, Brian è veramente scemo.» disse Shane, «Non sa cosa si è perso.»  
«Diglielo, allora.» pigolò lei fissando la schiuma della birra. «Io... io lo rivoglio!» piagnucolò.  
Shane sospirò, le posò un braccio sulle spalle e le baciò la testa, «Lo so, tesoro.» sussurrò fra i suoi capelli. «Non piangere, piccola.»  
Rebecca sospirò rumorosamente e si staccò da Shane, bevve un po' di birra e lanciò uno sguardo, quasi assassino, a Kerry che la stava fissando. «Zoccola.» mormorò sottovoce.  
«Cosa?» domandò Shane guardandola, «Che hai detto? Non ho capito.»  
Rebecca scrollò la testa. «Niente.» rispose, posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e si appoggiò allo schienale del divanetto; guardò Nicky e sorrise. «Sai che se lo scopre,» disse a Shane indicando le birre, «Si arrabbierà?»  
Shane rise, «O mio Dio, Bex! Stai bevendo della birra! Tuo padre mi ucciderà!» esclamò imitando Nicky.  
Rebecca scoppiò a ridere. «Sei uguale a lui!» disse, «Hai dimenticato le mani sulla faccia, però!» ridacchiò.  
Shane posò le mani sulle tempie, le dita fra i capelli castani, «Bex! Stai bevendo della birra! O mio Dio, zio Shawn mi ucciderà!»  
Rebecca rise ancora e Shane la fissò sorridendo, felice che non fosse più triste.  
«Perché ridete?»  
Shane e Rebecca si voltarono e videro Nicky in piedi, le mani sui fianchi, «Bex, è un Guinnes quella?» borbottò, «Tuo padre mi ucciderà, prima o poi!» gemette.  
Shane guardò Rebecca morsicandosi le labbra per non ridere.   
«Mi farà a pezzetti piccoli piccoli.» continuò Nicky.  
Rebecca non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, seguita da Shane.  
«Che cosa c'è di divertente?» sbottò Nicky.  
«Niente!» risposero in coro Shane e Rebecca.  
Nicky scrollò le spalle e si voltò, fece due passi e si girò lentamente, la bocca aperta, «Mi state prendendo in giro!» esclamò.  
Shane e Rebecca si fissarono per qualche secondo, «Cosa? No!» disse Shane, «Non ti stavamo prendendo in giro!»   
Nicky li fissò dubbioso, fece un respiro profondo e si allontanò borbottando.  
«Mi piace vederti così.» disse Shane quando Nicky fu lontano.   
«Ti piace vedermi mentre prendo in giro Nicky?» fece lei.  
Shane scosse la testa e guardò brevemente Nicky, tornò a guardare Rebecca e sorrise. «No, mi piace vederti sorridere.» rispose.  
Rebecca sorrise e lo fissò, afferrò il bicchiere e sorseggiò lentamente la birra. «Grazie.» mormorò, «Sei tu che mi hai fatto ridere.»  
Shane non disse nulla e la guardò sorridendo. «Non devi ringraziarmi.» disse, «È stato un piacere. Non mi piace vederti triste.», bevve anche lui e tenne il bicchiere fra le mani, «Sopratutto se la colpa è di quel cretino di Brian.»  
Rebecca ridacchiò, «Sì, è un vero cretino.» mormorò e sospirò appoggiandosi allo schienale del divanetto. Brian era un cretino ma lei lo rivoleva anche se lui le aveva spezzato il cuore.  
I due rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non partì una canzone lenta, Shane posò il bicchiere mezzo vuoto sul tavolino e si alzò in piedi. «Vuoi ballare?» chiese a Rebecca.  
Lei lo guardò sorpresa poi sorrise, afferrò la mano che lui le porgeva e lo seguì in pista; gli circondò il collo con le braccia e posò la testa contro la sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi quando vide Brian baciare Kerry; per un momento aveva sperato d'ingelosirlo ma, evidentemente, Brian non era geloso. Non di lei, almeno, perché il ragazzo guardava male chiunque guardasse Kerry per più di cinque secondi.  
«Non guardarlo.» le sussurrò Shane, «Non ti merita.»   
Rebecca sorrise e lo guardò. «Lo so... ma è così difficile.» mormorò.  
Shane le scostò i capelli dalla fronte. «E tu pensa a me, invece che a lui.» disse e sorrise. Anche Rebecca sorrise e annuì prima di posare nuovamente la testa contro la sua spalla chiedendosi perché doveva pensare a Shane, con tutti i ragazzi che conosceva! Le sembrò una frase strana da dire a una persona che aveva visto sei volte. Sospirò e decise di non pensarci, lasciandosi cullare dalla canzone e dalle braccia di Shane.  
«Credo che Nicky voglia uccidermi.» ridacchiò Shane dopo qualche secondo.  
«Perché?» domandò Rebecca alzando la testa e Shane le fece un cenno con il capo, lei voltò appena il viso e vide Nicky, circondato da Kian, Mark e Veronica, che sbraitava qualcosa indicandoli, Veronica si coprì la bocca con la mano e Rebecca capì che stava cercando di non scoppiare a ridere. Nicky agguantò Brian e Kerry e continuò con la sua sceneggiata. «Sono grande, ormai.» disse guardando Shane.  
Lui le sorrise, «Per Nicky no, sei la sua cuginetta da proteggere.» disse, «Lo farei anche io se fossi al suo posto.»  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, «Ho diciassette anni, ormai. Quest'anno sono diciotto.» replicò.  
«Ma per lui sei ancora piccola.» disse Shane e sorrise guardandola e le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio sinistro  
Rebecca lo guardò e si domandò perché lui continuasse a guardarla e a sorriderle in quel modo, alla fine, dopo un secondo che le sembrò eterno, scrollò le spalle e posò la testa sulla spalla di Shane.  
«La canzone è finita.»  
Lentamente i due si girarono e quasi urlarono quando si trovarono davanti, a pochi centimetri da loro, Nicky che li guardava, le guance rosse, le labbra strette e le mani sui fianchi. «Cosa state facendo?» chiese.  
Shane sbuffò. «Stavamo ballando.» rispose.  
«La canzone è finita.» ripeté Nicky e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Allora, mi dici cosa stavi facendo con mia cugina?» domandò a Shane.  
L'altro sbuffò e scompigliò i capelli di Nicky. «Stavamo parlando.» disse e si allontanò di un passo, Rebecca lo seguì, incrociò lo sguardo di Veronica e ridacchiò.   
«Di cosa?» chiese Nicky seguendo Shane. «Mi sembravate... come dire... troppo in confidenza, ecco.»  
Shane alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò verso di lui. «Tu sei strano, lo sai?» esclamò. «Prima ci dici di fare amicizia con Rebecca, poi t'incazzi se parliamo con lei. Rilassati, amico. Stavamo parlando del più e del meno.» disse e si allontanò.  
Nicky sbuffò e si avvicinò a Rebecca. «Mi farai morire, prima o poi, lo sai?» le disse e sorrise prima di baciarla sulla guancia destra. «Ti voglio bene.» le sussurrò; le accarezzò i capelli e si allontanò con un sorriso.  
«Ma è scemo?» mormorò Rebecca.  
«Forse si sta esaurendo.» buttò lì Veronica. «Comunque tu e Shane eravate così carini mentre ballavate!» cinguettò.  
Rebecca si girò lentamente e la guardò, «Dobbiamo parlare.» disse, «Subito.» le afferrò la mano e la trascinò verso i bagni della zona vip del locale in cui erano.  
«Perché mi trascini in posti minuscoli quando mi devi parlare?» esclamò Veronica quando Rebecca chiuse la porta del cubicolo che conteneva il gabinetto.  
«Non è vero!» replicò l'altra, «Prima Shane mi ha guardato in un modo strano...» mormorò appoggiandosi contro la porta.  
«Strano in che senso?»   
Rebecca alzò le spalle, «Non lo so neppure io.» sospirò, «Era strano e basta.» disse e rimase in silenzio.  
Veronica scrollò le spalle. «Magari non sa cosa fare.» propose. «Insomma, tu sei la cugina del suo migliore amico, Brian è il suo compagno di band... magari non sa da che parte stare.»  
«Forse hai ragione.» disse Rebecca e aprì la porta, le due ragazze uscirono dal cubicolo, si guardarono allo specchio e uscendo incrociarono Kerry che entrava.  
«Racchia.» mormorò Veronica con un risolino e lei e Rebecca si allontanarono da Kerry che le guardava stranita; Veronica sorrise e posò il braccio sulle spalle di Rebecca. «Adesso non pensiamo più ai ragazzi stronzi o strani, divertiamoci che la vacanza è agli sgoccioli!»  
Rebecca rise e la seguì dagli altri, decisa a non pensare più a Brian — lo stronzo — o a Shane — quello strano — , voleva solo divertirsi prima di tornare in Italia, alla vita di sempre.

Sabato 6 Agosto 2000, Sligo.

Rebecca fissò Brian e incrociò le braccia al petto. «E così vorresti tornare con me, ho capito bene?» domandò.  
Brian sorrise e le posò le mani sulle spalle, le fece scendere lungo le braccia e le prese le mani. «Sì.» rispose.  
Rebecca sospirò e lo guardò, «E quella?»   
Brian le accarezzò il viso. «Glielo dirò, lo giuro.» disse, «Dimmi di sì, Rebecca.»  
Rebecca sospirò e fece un passo indietro, voleva tornare con Brian, lo desiderava da quando lui l'aveva lasciata otto mesi prima, ma non voleva rischiare di soffrire nuovamente. «Va bene.» disse dopo un attimo e guardò il viso sorridente di Brian. «Ma ora torniamo dagli altri prima che Nicky sguinzagli una squadra di ricerca!» scherzò, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e baciò le labbra del ragazzo.  
Tornarono nello spiazzo davanti alle stalle e Rebecca si domandò perché avesse accettato quell'invito da parte di Shane. Sarebbe potuta rimanere a Dublino con Yvonne e Nicholas, passando il tempo gironzolando per Abbey Street oppure farsi una partita ai videogiochi con Adam, il fratello minore di Nicky. Avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì, a casa di Shane, davanti alla scuderia, perché lei non sapeva cavalcare. Quando lo aveva detto a Shane lui le aveva risposto con una risata che era ora che imparasse.  
Guardò con orrore Shane che avanzava verso di lei accompagnato da un cavallo con il pelo color champagne, deglutì a vuoto e si spostò verso destra.  
«Dove vai?» rise Shane, «Guarda che non scappi!» esclamò, si accorse di Brian e la sua espressione cambiò, il sorriso si spense e fissò Rebecca. «Dai, vieni qui.» disse, «Ti aiuto a salire.»  
Rebecca fissò Nicky in cerca di aiuto, non si era accorta del cambiamento di Shane. «Nicky... digli qualcosa.» squittì fissando il muso del cavallo.  
Nicky alzò le spalle. «Qualcosa.» disse e rise.  
Rebecca sbuffò, si sistemò il caschetto che Shane le aveva fatto indossare e si avvicinò al ragazzo. «Se mi faccio male ti uccido, va bene?» disse.  
Shane guardò Brian e poi Rebecca, «Come vuoi.» esclamò, «Ma non ti succederà nulla, lo prometto.»  
Lei lo guardò per un secondo poi sospirò. «Lo spero bene.» disse e, aiutata da Shane, salì in groppa al cavallo; si guardò attorno e ingoiò la saliva. «Posso scendere, adesso?» pigolò.  
Shane scoppiò a ridere. «No.» disse e condusse via il cavallo. «Ero convinto che fossi capace di cavalcare.» mormorò quando furono lontani dagli altri.  
«Mai stata a cavallo.» replicò lei.  
«Nicky mi ha detto che gli avevi detto che eri stata in un maneggio, per questo ero convinto che sapessi cavalcare.» disse Shane. «Come ti trovi?»  
«Una meraviglia.» disse lei e scacciò un insetto che le ronzava davanti al viso. «Ero in un parco vicino a casa, lì c'è un maneggio, io e Veronica siamo entrate per farci un giro ma a parte accarezzare cavalli e caprette e flirtare con un paio di ragazzi non abbiamo fatto altro.»  
Shane non disse nulla per qualche istante. «Capisco.» sospirò. «E hai flirtato con quello prima o dopo di rimetterti con Brian?»  
Rebecca aprì la bocca per la sorpresa e abbassò la testa per fissare Shane che si era fermato. «Io non sono tornata con Brian.» mentì.  
«Siete rimasti soli e quando siete tornati tu sorridevi e lui aveva la faccia di uno che ha vinto la lotteria, quindi evita di dirmi stronzate perché non sono scemo.» esclamò lui.  
Rebecca non disse nulla e sospirò. «Io lo amo.» mormorò  
«Ti ha scaricato appena hai messo piede a Dublino, sapeva che stavi soffrendo e non ha avuto nemmeno la decenza di appartarsi per baciare Kerry, no, lo ha fatto davanti a te. Io c'ero, Rebecca, e ho visto quanto stavi male.» esclamò Shane e riprese a camminare. «Non voglio che ti faccia soffrire.»  
«Non preoccuparti, non succederà.» replicò Rebecca. «So badare a me stessa.» disse e guardò avanti. «Cavolo, se Nicky non gioca a calcio non è Nicky!» scherzò guardando il cugino che giocava con Kian, Mark e Brian.  
«È sempre il solito.» disse Shane.  
«Come me la cavo?» domandò dopo un po' Rebecca.  
«Bene, visto che stai cavalcando senza aiuti da dieci minuti.» rispose Shane.  
Rebecca lo guardò e vide che aveva le mani in tasca, deglutì e strinse le redini irrigidendosi sulla sella. «Oh cacchio.» mormorò.  
Shane rise e le sfiorò una gamba. «Rilassati, che se diventi nervosa Star lo sente e s'innervosisce anche lei.»  
Rebecca annuì lentamente e fece un sospiro profondo. «Non è proprio facile, sai?» borbottò.   
Shane sorrise, «Sei bravissima.» le disse, «Siamo quasi arrivati.» aggiunse indicando gli altri quattro ragazzi che si facevano più vicini.  
Pochi minuti dopo Shane aiutò Rebecca a smontare dal cavallo e la ragazza si tolse il caschetto e si lasciò cadere su una sedia.   
«Al momento ti sta ignorando.» esclamò Shane sedendosi accanto a lei e porgendole una bottiglietta d'acqua.  
«Sta giocando a calcio.» replicò lei, «E in più c'è la mia guardia del corpo personale.» aggiunse e svitò il tappo.  
Shane rise, «Nicky è un buon deterrente per qualsiasi ragazzo sano di mente.»  
«Allora tu sei completamente matto.» rise lei e sorseggiò l'acqua, si asciugò il mento con la mano e strinse la bottiglietta.   
«Nah,» fece Shane e sorrise, «io sono il suo migliore amico, non mi farà nulla.» disse.  
«Se lo dici tu.» replicò lei.  
Shane si piegò in avanti e posò i gomiti sulle cosce. «Comunque... qualunque cosa accada fra voi due...» disse e guardò Rebecca, «io sono qui.» finì e posò un braccio sulle spalle di lei.  
«Grazie.» esclamò Rebecca, «Lo apprezzo, sul serio.»   
«Shane! Leva immediatamente le mani da mia cugina!» strillò Nicky senza smettere di giocare.  
«Cosa dicevi prima?» disse Rebecca cercando di non ridere, «Nicky è il mio migliore amico e non mi farà nulla?»  
Shane sbuffò, «Non mi farà nulla.»  
«Shane!» strillò Nicky, «Leva le mani da Bex altrimenti te le taglio!»  
«Non sto facendo nulla.» replicò Shane, guardò Rebecca e sorrise, le accarezzò la spalla e le baciò una guancia.  
«Sei temerario.» rise lei, guardò Brian e sorrise quando lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, pensò che finalmente lo aveva fatto ingelosire.   
Shane la guardò, fissò Brian e sospirò in silenzio, quella situazione non gli piaceva per nulla; alzò lo sguardo su Nicky e pensò che forse era un po' stupido se non si accorgeva di quello che stava accadendo, da ormai un anno, tra Brian e Rebecca; incrociò lo sguardo — furioso — di Nicky e spostò il braccio.   
«Era ora,» esclamò il più grande del gruppo. «che spostassi il braccio dalle spalle della mia cuginetta.»  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, «Ho diciotto anni, Nicky.» replicò, «Non sono piccola.»  
Nicky le scompigliò i capelli, «Per me sì.» disse e l'abbracciò.  
«Levati che sei tutto sudato!» strillò lei spingendolo via.  
Nicky rise, afferrò il pallone che era rotolato ai suoi piedi e sorrise, «Comunque anche se hai diciotto anni sei ancora piccola per me.» le disse.  
Rebecca sbuffò ancora, «Posso votare, posso firmarmi le giustificazioni e potrei pure sposarmi, volendo.» disse, «Non sono piccola!»  
«Sì, sì, come vuoi.» esclamò Nicky mentre Shane si alzava e si avvicinava a Brian, «Hai ragione tu, cuginetta!»  
Rebecca sorseggiò l'acqua e non replicò, sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile.

***

Erano tutti al Carlton Cafè, di proprietà dei genitori di Shane, seduti a un tavolo appartato, per una cena leggera. Stavano aspettando il dolce quando il cellulare di Rebecca trillò e sul suo viso si dipinse in un luminoso sorriso, afferrò il cellulare rosa, si scusò e si allontanò.   
«Chi era? Perché aveva quel sorriso?» indagò Nicky.  
Mark alzò le spalle, finì il suo bicchiere d'acqua e fece un risolino, «Qualcuno che si chiama amore mio, evidentemente.» rispose, «Ho sbirciato quando ha tirato fuori il cellulare.» disse per spiegarsi.   
Nicky sbiancò, «Amore mio?» boccheggiò, «La piccola Bex ha il ragazzo?» esclamò.   
Shane rimase impassibile, anche se voleva solo ridere nel vedere i visi di Brian — furioso al pensiero che Rebecca potesse avere un altro — e Nicky — preoccupato al pensiero che la sua “cuginetta” potesse avere il ragazzo.  
«Rebecca è grande, può avere il ragazzo.» disse Kian, «Georgina quando aveva diciotto anni stava già con te.» fece notare.  
«Ma è diverso!» strillò Nicky, «Georgina non è mia cugina, invece Bex sì.»  
«Però Georgina è la cugina di qualcuno, pensala in questo modo: cosa avresti fatto se Georgina avesse avuto un cugino rompi balle come te?» esclamò Mark.  
Nicky incrociò le braccia al petto. «Ce l'avete tutti con me.» borbottò.  
Rebecca tornò qualche minuto dopo, quando Mae aveva posato sul tavolo i piattini con la crostata di frutta. «Veronica vi saluta.» disse scivolando al suo posto.  
«Eri al telefono con Veronica?» chiese Nicky, «Perché il suo numero è salvato con il nome di amore mio?»  
Rebecca lo fissò e per un attimo pensò che suo cugino fosse diventato completamente scemo. «Sì, ho parlato con Veronica.» rispose, «È in vacanza in Africa.» aggiunse e staccò con la forchettina la punta della fetta di crostata, «Aspetta... come fai ha sapere che ho salvato il suo numero sotto amore mio?» chiese.  
Nicky non disse nulla e guardò Mark, anche Rebecca lo fissò, in attesa di una spiegazione. «L'ho visto quando hai tirato fuori il cellulare dalla borsa.» ammise arrossendo, «Scusa.»  
Rebecca sorrise, «Non preoccuparti.» gli disse e si girò verso Nicky, seduto di fronte a lei, «Cos'è, pensavi che avessi il ragazzo?» domandò.  
Nicky scosse la testa, «No!» mentì, «Ero solo curioso, ecco.»  
«No, in realtà era terrorizzato al pensiero che tu fossi al telefono con un eventuale fidanzato.» disse Kian e rise quando Nicky aprì la bocca tentando di giustificarsi, «E non dire di no, Nicky, perché sei sbiancato quando Mark ha detto che chi chiamava era amore mio!» continuò Kian senza dare tempo a Nicky di giustificarsi.  
Rebecca mangiò un pezzo di crostata, «Posso immaginare il discorso: Rebecca è piccola, non può avere il ragazzo!»  
«Sono così prevedibile?» borbottò Nicky.  
«Sì!» rispose Rebecca e rise.

***

Rebecca si strinse a Brian e gli baciò il collo mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena; la ragazza pensò che quell'angolino appartato fosse meglio di niente, almeno fino a che non sarebbe tornata a Dublino, allora lì avrebbe potuto girare liberamente senza Nicky che la seguiva ovunque e avrebbe potuto incontrare Brian quando voleva.  
«Cosa state facendo?»  
Rebecca si bloccò e tutta l'eccitazione che aveva se ne andò via, si girò lentamente e vide Nicky che guardava lei e Brian con un espressione furibonda. Dietro di lui si trovava Shane che cercava di calmarlo.  
«Perché stai baciando mia cugina?» sputò Nicky guardando Brian, «E leva le mani dalla sua schiena!» gridò.  
Brian tolse le mani da sotto la maglietta di Rebecca e lei scivolò accanto a lui sistemandosi la t-shirt giallo canarino. «Calmati, Nico.» mormorò Rebecca.  
«Calmarmi? Dovrei calmarmi?» sbraitò lui, «Uno dei miei amici ti stava baciando e io dovrei calmarmi?»  
«Guarda che io lo volevo quanto lui.» replicò Rebecca mentre al suo fianco Brian sperava che il terreno si aprisse e lo inghiottisse.  
Nicky respirò con affanno. «Vi stavate baciando.» disse e strinse le mani a pugno.  
«Lo so.» fece Rebecca, «È solo un bacio! Calmati, per favore.»  
Nicky non la prese in considerazione e continuò a dire che Rebecca era piccola che non era possibile che succedesse quello...  
«Calmati, Nicky!» esclamò Shane mettendosi fra lui e gli altri due. «Non puoi controllore Rebecca tutti i momenti che passate insieme, lasciala respirare un po'!»  
«Io la lascio respirare, solo non voglio che baci i ragazzi, sopratutto se sono i miei amici.» replicò Nicky, «Da quanto va avanti questa storia?»  
Shane si voltò lentamente e guardò Rebecca e Brian, la ragazza prese un respiro profondo, «Un anno.» rispose, «Ma non tutto di seguito, ecco.» disse, «Sono solo baci e basta.» aggiunse e guardò Brian.  
«Sì, sì, solo baci.» confermò lui.  
Nicky li guardò e Rebecca temette che potesse svenire se avesse continuato ad agitarsi in quel modo. «Solo baci?» chiese a Brian che annuì vigorosamente prima di pigolare un “Sì” poco convincente.  
«Non puoi impedirmi di baciare qualcuno!» replicò Rebecca, «Sono grande e posso baciare chi voglio!  
Nicky rilassò le mani e fece un passo verso destra. «Perché li hai guardati quando ho chiesto da quanto va avanti questa storia?» chiese a Shane, «No, non dirmelo. Tu sapevi tutto!» ringhiò.  
Shane non disse nulla e lo guardò.  
«Sei il mio migliore amico!» esclamò Nicky, «Avresti dovuto informarmi appena era incominciata questa assurda storia.» gracchiò, «Perché è davvero assurda!» gridò.  
«Sì, forse avrei dovuto dirtelo.» esclamò Shane, «Ma sono anche amico di Rebecca, non solo tuo.» disse, «E poi tu sei troppo protettivo con lei, le stai addosso come un falco, sei tutto un “Bex cosa fai, Bex cosa bevi, non toccare mia cugina, e di cosa parlate e cosa fate e lasciala in pace...” e lasciala vivere un po'! Ha diciotto anni, per l'amor di Dio, non otto!»  
Nicky lo guardò a bocca aperta, «Io... io... io...» balbettò e si passò la mano sul viso, «Ma lei è piccola...» borbottò, «e tu avresti dovuto dirmelo!»  
«Nicky, ti do una notizia: Rebecca non è piccola!» replicò Shane, «E io non ho l'obbligo di fare la spia.»  
«Credo che tu abbia ragione.» mormorò, si avvicinò a Rebecca e l'abbracciò. «Scusami.» le sussurrò, si staccò da lei e guardò Brian, «Falla soffrire e ti spacco qualche osso.» disse e si allontanò.

Lunedì 26 Febbraio 2001, Milano.

Rebecca e Veronica fissarono le loro due compagne di classe che si vantavano di conoscere l'albergo in cui avrebbero alloggiato a San Remo i Westlife e che li avrebbero aspettati fuori dal teatro Ariston.  
«Se solo sapessero.» sussurrò Veronica a Rebecca. Loro due non solo avrebbero alloggiato nello stesso hotel della boy-band, ma sarebbero state con loro nel backstage.   
«Diventerebbero verdi dall'invidia.» sussurrò di rimando Rebecca, si alzò dal suo banco e si avvicinò al gruppetto di ragazze che ascoltavano Samanta e Clarissa, «Cos'è volete sentire anche voi di come incontreremo i Westlife?» domandò quest'ultima, «Perché l'incontreremo fuori dall'albergo e dal teatro!»  
«Invece io e Veronica andremo direttamente nel backstage.» disse Rebecca, non sopportando più l'arroganza della sua compagna di classe, «Faremo sicuramente una foto con loro.»   
Clarissa inarcò un sopracciglio e rise, «Tu e Veronica l'incontrerete?» disse, «Non fatemi ridere!»  
Rebecca la fissò e per un attimo pensò di dirle tutto quanto ma alla fine sorrise, decidendo per una mezza verità, «Forse dimentichi che sono di Dublino, cocca.» esclamò. «So dove vivono Brian e Nicky, sono stata al Carlton Cafè, a Castle Street, Sligo.» snocciolò, «E che li ho incontrati due anni fa e anche l'anno scorso. In pratica ogni volta che vado a Dublino incontro Nicky o Brian.»  
Gli sguardi delle loro compagne si spostarono da Clarissa e Samanta a Veronica e Rebecca. «E abbiamo le nostre conoscenze che ci hanno procurato i pass per il backstage di San Remo.» disse Veronica e non stava mentendo, aveva solo omesso di dire che era stato Nicky in persona a procurare loro i pass, raggiunse Rebecca e sorrise a Clarissa e Samanta.  
«Non vi credo.» disse la prima.   
Rebecca scrollò le spalle, afferrò il diario dal banco e prese una foto di lei e Veronica con in mezzo Nicky, scattata quel gennaio sull'Ha'Penny Bridge. Clarissa fissò la foto e i suoi occhi verdi si ridussero a due fessure. «Sarà stato un caso.» disse, «Non puoi averlo incontrato così tante volte!»  
Rebecca guardò Veronica e sorrise e porse a Clarissa altre foto di loro due e Nicky e gli altri Westlife evitando di darle quelle che avevano scattato a casa sua, a casa di Nicky e nei locali in cui erano state con loro, tanto non avrebbe avuto modo di confondersi, le foto più private le aveva solo a casa.  
Samanta guardò la foto dove Kian abbracciava Veronica e si lasciò scappare un grugnito, «È bellissimo!» squittì prima che Clarissa le desse una gomitata. «Ma tanto li incontreremo anche noi.» disse andremo anche a una data del Where dreams come true tour a Dublino! E saremo in terza fila!»  
Rebecca rise, «Anche noi ci andremo!» cinguettò arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli castani sull'indice sinistro, «In prima fila! Per ben tre sere di seguito!»  
Clarissa ridiede le foto a Rebecca, fece un cenno a Samanta e uscì dall'aula, quando fu sulla porta si girò, aspettandosi di trovare anche le altre compagne di classe ma le trovò che circondavano Veronica e Rebecca chiedendo loro informazioni sui Westlife, su come erano dal vivo, su Dublino, Sligo e chiesero se “Per favore, se ci riuscite ci portate i loro autografi?” Veronica e Rebecca dissero di sì, che lo avrebbero fatto con molto piacere.  
«Secondo me mentite.» disse Samanta, «Vogliamo proprio vederla, questa foto del backstage.»   
Veronica alzò le spalle, «Come vuoi.» esclamò, «Anche noi vorremmo vedere la vostra foto fatta fuori dall'Ariston, sempre se ci riuscirete.» aggiunse e agitò la mano in segno di saluto.

Giovedì 1 Marzo 2001, San Remo.

Veronica passò un altro foglio bianco a Kian, «Questo è per Anna.» disse e fece lo spelling del nome.  
«Quanti ne mancano?» domandò lui mentre autografava il foglio.   
«Quello è l'ultimo.» disse Rebecca sistemando gli altri fogli in una cartelletta trasparente.  
«Non ho ancora capito perché dobbiamo farlo.» disse Nicky passando il foglio su cui aveva appena lasciato il suo autografo a Shane.  
«Perché abbiamo due compagne stronze che non ci hanno creduto quando gli avevamo detto che saremmo venute nel backstage.» rispose Rebecca. «Così, loro sono lì fuori in mezzo alla folla, mentre noi siamo qui.»  
«E volete farle morire d'invidia.» disse Mark, firmò il foglio e lo diede a Rebecca che lo sistemò insieme agli altri.  
«Se lo meritano, quelle due stronze.» esclamò Veronica. «Samanta mi ha chiamato manico di scopa, quella brutta vipera.»  
«Manico di scopa?» domandò incredulo Kian, «Tu non sei un manico di scopa!»  
Veronica sbatté le ciglia e gli sorrise, gli posò una mano sulla spalla in un gesto delicato, «Grazie, Kian, sei un tesoro.» disse e gli scoccò un bacio su una guancia.   
Nicky scosse la testa e sorrise, «Siete cattivelle, lo sapete?» disse, «Anche se se lo meritano.»  
Rebecca annuì, «Eccome se lo meritano.» confermò, «Sono solo due vipere.»  
Louis Walsh li chiamò — dovevano cambiarsi per la loro esibizione — e i ragazzi salutarono Rebecca e Veronica prima di andare nell'altro camerino a cambiarsi.  
Le due si sedettero sul piccolo divano nero e, dopo aver chiuso la porta, alzarono il volume del piccolo televisore.   
«Spero sul serio che quelle due non riescano ad incontrarli.» borbottò Veronica, «Chiamarmi manico di scopa è stato troppo!»  
«Ricorda però che il manico di scopa ha baciato Kian, mentre la cara Samanta no.» le ricordò Rebecca.  
Veronica sorrise e le sue guance si arrossarono leggermente, «Oh, bhe, sì, giusto.» disse «Manico di scopa: uno, Samanta: zero!» trillò felice.   
Rebecca annuì e posò la cartelletta sul mobiletto accanto al divanetto. «Siamo noi le migliori.» disse. «Quest'anno abbiamo gli esami, poi andremo in vacanza a Londra, Dublino e Parigi.» esclamò, «Mentre Samanta e Clarissa andranno in riviera come al solito.»  
Veronica sospirò e si alzò per prendere due bottigliette di succo, «Già.» confermò, «Noi gireremo il mondo e loro saranno sempre qui!»  
«Ah! Stanno entrando! Stanno entrando!» gridò Rebecca e Veronica si affrettò, afferrò due bicchieri e tornò a sedersi.  
«Sono bellissimi!» sospirarono le due quando i cinque ragazzi scesero la scalinata del teatro, agitarono le bottigliette, svitarono i tappi e versarono il liquido nei bicchieri.  
«Sono così orgogliosa di Nicky!» cinguettò Rebecca.

***

Le due ragazze ridacchiarono e Veronica si afferrò saldamente al braccio di Rebecca. «Sono ubriaca, credo.» biascicò e ridacchiò nuovamente. Dopo essere uscite dal teatro Ariston e aver salutato i ragazzi avevano deciso di esplorare la cittadina — anche se Nicky aveva protestato — ma alla fine si erano infilate nel primo bar aperto che avevano trovato. E quello, dopo tre birre e una vodka a testa, era il risultato.  
«Shh.» fece Rebecca, «Non urlare, mi scoppia la testa!» esclamò.  
Si fermarono a pochi metri dall'hotel e Rebecca frugò nelle tasche della borsa alla ricerca della chiave magnetica.  
«Ma quelle non sono le due vipere?» biascicò Veronica.  
Rebecca strizzò gli occhi e guardò nella direzione che le indicava l'amica, «Sì, sono loro.» confermò, «Ho trovato la chiave!» trillò tirandola fuori e sventolandola in aria, Veronica trovò la cosa così divertente che scoppiò a ridere.  
Arrivarono alla porta dell'hotel e si fermarono, guardarono Samanta e Clarissa e ridacchiarono. «Ciao!» esclamarono in coro prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non potete entrare!» le disse Clarissa, «Ci abbiamo provato anche noi ma ci hanno rimbalzato.»  
Rebecca agitò la chiave magnetica sotto al naso di Clarissa, «Noi possiamo entrare! Noi possiamo entrare!» cantilenò e avanzò verso la porta, trascinandosi dietro una Veronica in preda a un attacco di ridarella.  
«Oh, noi siamo nel loro stesso hotel e voi noi!» squittì fra una risata e l'altra; le due salutarono le compagne con un gesto della mano e, sempre ridacchiando, entrarono nell'hotel.

***

Veronica si strinse la testa fra le mani. «Quanto abbiamo bevuto ieri sera?» pigolò, «Mi scoppia la testa.» borbottò.  
«Un po' troppo.» disse Rebecca, salutò il ragazzo della reception e afferrò il manico del trolley che lei e Veronica condividevano, le due uscirono dall'edificio e rimasero ferme qualche secondo.  
«Guarda, ci sono le due vipere.» sussurrò Rebecca.  
Veronica strizzò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, «Ma sono vestite come ieri sera?» domandò, «Perché ieri sera le abbiamo incrociate, vero?» chiese aprendo di scatto gli occhi.  
«Sì, li abbiamo incontrate.» rispose l'altra e scese i due gradini, «E sì, sono vestite allo stesso modo.»   
Lentamente si avvicinarono alle due compagne di classe. «Di nuovo qui, eh?» fece Rebecca, «Dove avete dormito? Avete i vestiti tutti spiegazzati.»  
«Ieri sera li abbiamo visti di sfuggita.» gongolò Samanta.  
«Noi li abbiamo incontrati.» replicò Veronica cercando un antidolorifico nella borsa.  
«Stiamo rimasti qui fuori tutta la notte.» disse Clarissa e sbadigliò. «Stavamo pensando di correre un attimo a prendere un caffè al bar, dato che non possiamo entrare nell'albergo.»  
Rebecca alzò le spalle, «Fate quello che volete.» disse, «Noi rimaniamo qui un po', poi ce ne andiamo a prendere un taxi per la stazione.»  
Clarissa afferrò la mano di Samanta e le due andarono al bar in fondo alla strada, Rebecca le vide entrare nel locale quando Veronica le diede una gomitata e le indicò la porta dell'hotel. Mark aprì la porta e uscì, seguito da Kian. Veronica ridacchiò, «Che dici, le chiamiamo?»  
Rebecca scosse la testa, «Non ho voglia di prendere il cellulare.» disse e fece una smorfia prima di ridere.  
Veronica annuì, «Anche io.» esclamò e sorrise quando Kian si fermò davanti a lei.

Lunedì 5 Marzo 2001, Milano.

«E questo è per te, Roby.» Veronica consegnò l'ultimo foglio con la dedica e gli autografi dei Westlife alla sua compagna di classe e sorrise. «Contente?» domandò.  
Le cinque compagne squittirono dalla gioia, «Sì!» esclamò Anna, «Sono felicissima!»trillò e abbracciò Veronica e Rebecca, «Grazie ragazze!»  
Samanta e Clarissa osservarono le ragazze, «Come fate a dire che sono proprio i loro?» chiese Samanta.  
Veronica sorrise con accondiscendenza, prese una foto formato A4 e la sventolò davanti alle ragazze. L'immagine ritraeva i Westlife, Veronica e Rebecca. La prima era fra Mark e Kian, la seconda era abbracciata a Shane, con accanto a lei Nicky. Brian era fra Kian e Shane.  
Le compagne si lasciarono sfuggire un sospiro.  
«E la vostra foto?» domandò Rebecca, «Ah, già, voi non l'avete fatta. Quando i ragazzi sono usciti dall'hotel voi eravate nel bar di fronte a fare colazione... peccato.» disse.   
Clarissa grugnì un insulto e si scostò i capelli dal viso. «Tanto li rivedremo a Dublino.»  
Veronica scrollò le spalle, «Anche noi.» replicò, «Anzi, forse riusciremo ad entrare nel backstage...»  
«Oh, sì.» confermò Rebecca, «Un tipo che conosco di Dublino mi ha detto che farà di tutto per farmi avere i pass.» disse e fece un grande sorriso.  
«Li rincontreremo.» dissero in coro Veronica e Rebecca, «Di nuovo.»  
Clarissa e Samanta le fissarono, sbuffarono e si allontanarono sotto le risatine delle altre due.

Venerdì 23 Marzo 2001, Dublino.

Rebecca sospirò e guardò Veronica che si sedeva davanti a lei. Erano arrivate la sera prima e in quel momento erano da Starbucks con davanti a loro due cappuccini grandi.  
«Kerry è incinta.» sospirò Rebecca, «Dovrebbe partorire a Settembre.»   
Veronica smise di soffiare sul su bicchiere e alzò il viso, «La Racchia è incinta?» squittì, «Oh, merda.»   
Rebecca annuì e sorseggiò il cappuccino, «E già.» disse. «Brian mi ha chiamato l'altra sera e me lo ha detto.» mormorò, «E mi ha detto che gli dispiace tanto.» sospirò.  
«E fa bene ha dispiacersi.» esclamò Veronica.  
«E subito dopo di lui mi ha chiamato Shane tutto preoccupato.» continuò Rebecca, «Continuava a ripetermi se stavo bene, che se volevo parlare, sfogarmi...» si fermò e giocò con un tovagliolino di carta, staccandone piccoli pezzi. «“Io ci sono sempre, per te. Ricordatelo.”» citò.  
«Wow!» disse Veronica e soffiò di nuovo sul cappuccino, «Shane si preoccupa di te molto più di Mr B., se lui non stesse con Gill vuoi due sareste davvero una bella coppia!»  
Rebecca ridacchiò, «Sì, una coppia morta!» disse, «Lui e Nicky sono migliori amici, non credo che mio cugino sarebbe molto d'accordo con te.»  
«Ma lui ti piace?» chiese Veronica. «Intendo Shane, non quell'altro.» si spiegò.  
Rebecca aprì la bocca, sorpresa da quella domanda, «Piacermi? Shane?» disse e rise, «Tu sei matta! È solo un amico!»  
Veronica non disse nulla e sorrise prima di bere il suo cappuccino.

***

«Eccole lì.» strillò Veronica nell'orecchia di Rebecca e indicò, con il bastoncino luminoso, Samanta e Clarissa.   
«Ma non dovevano essere in terza fila e al centro?» domandò Rebecca alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra i vari urli e schiamazzi. «Sono in...» si fermò e contò le file, «quinta fila! E sono all'esterno!»  
Veronica alzò le spalle e riprese a camminare, quando le due passarono accanto alle loro compagne di scuola le salutarono con un cenno della mano e andarono ai loro posti al centro della prima prima fila.  
«Credi che ci stiano invidiando?» chiese Veronica e si voltò appena per vedere Samanta e Clarissa.  
«Probabilmente!» rispose Rebecca, «Schiatterebbero d'invidia se sapessero che siamo state nel backstage con loro fino a cinque minuti fa.»  
Veronica rise, «Già, già.» sospirò e si sistemò meglio sul sedile anche se sapeva che si sarebbe alzata in piedi appena il concerto avrebbe auto inizio. La giovane pensò a quello che era successo prima, quando lei e Rebecca avevano rivisto i Westlife: quando erano entrate nella sala Veronica aveva dovuto resistere all'impulso di andare da Brian e mollargli un pugno sul naso. Invece si era limitata a sorridere e guardare Rebecca che, anche se sorrideva, era triste.   
Anche Shane se ne era accorto ed era rimasto accanto a lei più del solito. Veronica lo pensava sul serio: secondo lei Shane e Rebecca stavano bene insieme e sarebbero stati davvero una bella coppia.  
«Domani andiamo a far sviluppare le foto?» chiese Rebecca.  
Veronica annuì. «Certo!» esclamò, «Poi magari troviamo quelle due e le facciamo schiattare d'invidia!» ridacchiò.  
«Già immagino la scena: noi mostreremo le foto, Clarissa arriccerà il suo nasino alla francese e grugnirà un qualche insulto, per poi dire “Noi li incontreremo alla prossima occasione!”» Rebecca rise.  
«Come va?» le domandò l'amica.  
Rebecca alzò le spalle e sospirò, «Tutto sommato bene.» rispose, «Lui è solo un coglione che non mi merita.»  
Veronica le diede un breve abbraccio e le baciò la guancia, «Esatto, tesoro.» le sussurrò, «Meriti di meglio. Quello stupido non sa cosa si è perso.»  
Rebecca la guardò, «Ma tu e Shane vi siete messi d'accordo?» domandò, «Dite le stesse cose!»  
«Perché sono vere!» replicò l'altra. «Uh, iniziano i supporter!» disse, le luci del Point Theater si abbassarono e la musica iniziò.

***

Veronica strillò quando una ballerina tolse l'armatura di Kian lasciandolo con i pantaloni e una maglietta bianca, stritolò il braccio di Rebecca e urlò ancora più forte.  
Quando, finita “No no”. Kian parlò e la guardò per un breve istante, Veronica strinse la mano di Rebecca e si lasciò sfuggire uno strillo, «Ti ha guardato!» le urlò nell'orecchio quando fu la volta di Shane, uscito subito dopo Nicky.  
Rebecca non le badò e riprese possesso della sua mano e continuò a guardare Shane, anche se era entrato in scena Brian, non poteva staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo mentre cantava “If I let you go”. E anche lui la guardò mentre cantava “Swear it Again”, quasi fossero solo loro due nel teatro.  
«Sono troppo vicini!» squittì Veronica indicando una ballerina e Kian quando incominciò la canzone successiva.  
Rebecca non disse nulla per qualche istante. «È solo coreografia.» le disse, «E poi tu e lui non state insieme!» aggiunse e gridò insieme alle altre persone quando la canzone finì.  
«Vorrei esserci io al suo posto!» gridò Veronica nell'orecchio di Rebecca e lei si scostò perché ci fu una breve pausa fra una canzone e l'altra.  
«Anche io!» esclamò Rebecca e Veronica rise, afferrò la mano dell'amica e urlarono quando i ragazzi tornarono dopo essersi cambiati velocemente gli abiti.

***

«Siete stati grandiosi!» trillò Rebecca volando fra le braccia del cugino.  
Lui rise e la sollevò prima di posarla per terra e baciarle la testa. «Dici sempre così!» rise Nicky.  
«Ma è vero!» cinguettò Veronica e baciò le guance di Mark.  
Rebecca fissò Brian e lo ignorò, anche se voleva andare da lui e baciarlo prima di prenderlo a calci, e andò da Shane e lo abbracciò. «Sei un tesoro.» le disse lui all'orecchio prima di schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia, vicino all'orecchio. «E sei più forte di quanto tu creda.» sussurrò.  
Rebecca fece un passo indietro e lo fissò sorpresa, quel bacio era durato, secondo lei, qualche secondo in più del necessario. «Grazie.» disse e sentì le guance diventare rosse e sperò di non assomigliare a un pomodoro.  
Kian passò alle ragazze due bottigliette d'acqua e le due lo ringraziarono.  
«Cosa pensate di fare?» domandò Nicky.   
Rebecca alzò le spalle e finì di svitare il tappo. «Credo che faremo un giro.»   
Nicky aprì la bocca e la richiuse quando incrociò lo sguardo della cugina. «Sì, lo so.» borbottò, «Avete quasi diciannove anni, siete maggiorenni, questo è l'ultimo anno del liceo, potete votare, firmare le giustificazioni e sposarvi.» disse, «Lo so, non ricordatemelo.»  
Risero tutti quanti e rise anche Nicky. «Però quando arrivi a casa mi mandi un messaggio, va bene?» domandò.  
Rebecca annuì, «Come vuoi.» disse.  
«E state attente.» continuò Nicky, «C'è in giro brutta gente.»  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Certo.» borbottò, «C'è brutta gente,» guardò brevemente Brian, «ovunque.»  
Brian indietreggiò di un passo e si voltò, Shane lo guardò, si girò verso Rebecca e sorrise, «Giusto.» disse, «Hai ragione.»  
Rebecca lo guardò a lungo prima di piegare le labbra in un sorriso, anche lui le sorrise e lei sentì qualcosa di strano, si voltò verso la sua migliore amica. «Dobbiamo parlare.» disse.  
«Di cosa?» chiese Veronica e Rebecca fece un cenno con la testa e lei sbirciò oltre la sua spalla, vide Shane, Brian e Kian che le osservavano. «Oh, capisco.» sorrise, anche se non aveva idea di cosa volesse dirle Rebecca. «Spero che tu non abbia intenzione di trascinarmi in uno scantinato puzzolente, questa volta.»  
«Io non so dov'è lo scantinato!» ribatté Rebecca.  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo. «E meno male!»  
«State parlando di me, vero?» domandò Shane e posò le braccia sulle spalle delle ragazze, «Non capisco una parola quando parlate in italiano!»  
«No!» rispose Veronica e dall'occhiataccia che le diede Rebecca capì di averci messo troppa enfasi e che, sì, stavano parlando di Shane. «No, stavamo... decidendo cosa fare domani prima di venire qui, ecco.» disse e sbatté le ciglia.  
Shane respirò piano e alzò le spalle. «Sarà.» disse, «Ma ho come la sensazione che stavate parlando di me!» aggiunse, baciò le loro guance e si allontanò.  
«Shane, la vuoi smettere di baciare Rebecca?» sbottò Nicky, «Hai una ragazza, bacia lei!»  
Shane sbuffò, «Sei un rompiballe, lo sai?» gli disse.  
Veronica tirò una gomitata a Rebecca, «Stavamo parlando di lui, vero?»   
L'altra si limitò ad annuire e continuò a guardare Shane e Nicky che cercavano di toccarsi i nasi a vicenda, impedendo che l'altro facesse lo stesso.   
«Quindi non era solo una mia impressione, ti ha guardato veramente per tre quarti di concerto!»  
«Non è vero!» squitti Rebecca, «Non mi ha guardato per così tanto tempo!»  
Veronica la fissò e le prese il viso fra le mani. «Forse no, ma ha cantato un'intera canzone guardando praticamente solo e soltanto te.» le disse.  
Rebecca la guardò e chiuse gli occhi, «Bah, forse sì.» mormorò.  
«Parlate di me?» esclamò Kian e bevve la sua acqua e strizzò l'occhio a Veronica che arrossì leggermente.  
«No.» disse Rebecca e si girò verso gli altri, «Perché pensate che parliamo sempre di voi?»  
«Perché parlate in italiano e noi non capiamo nulla.» disse Mark, «Quindi pensiamo che parlate di noi. Ci sembra ovvio.» continuò e rise.  
Rebecca e Veronica sbuffarono. «Siete troppo curiosi, lo sapete?»  
«Vi piacciamo proprio per questo!» esclamò Nicky.  
Veronica e Rebecca si guardarono e sorrisero, «Sì!» dissero in coro.  
Si salutarono e le due ragazze uscirono, con ancora nelle orecchie le raccomandazioni di Nicky, passarono dalle bancarelle del merchandising e uscirono dal Point Theater.   
Passeggiarono lungo le strade di Dublino e si fermarono a prendere un frullato alla fragola.   
«Allora, cos'è che volevi dirmi su Shane?» chiese Veronica.  
Rebecca alzò le spalle e sospirò, «Non lo so nemmeno io.» disse. «Quando mi ha salutato mi ha dato due baci sulle guance...»  
«Lo fa sempre.» disse Veronica e portò il bicchiere alle labbra. «Lo fa anche con me.»  
Rebecca sospirò nuovamente. «Sì, lo so.» disse, «Solo che questa volta mi ha baciato qui,» indicò la guancia sinistra, vicino al lobo dell'orecchio, «e qui.» spostò l'indice sulla parte destra del viso, vicino alle labbra.  
Veronica sgranò gli occhi, «Ti ha quasi baciato sulle labbra?» strillò.  
«Non gridare!» le disse Rebecca, «Lo so che mi ha quasi baciato sulle labbra.» bevve il frullato e si appoggiò a un basso muro a secco.   
«È solo che... si comporta in modo strano. È tutto dolce, premuroso, carino...» si fermò e sospirò, «e dannatamente bello e affascinante.»  
Veronica ridacchiò e il cerchietto con le stelline luminose che aveva in testa ondeggiò. «Hai ragione.» disse, «Ma oltre a questo? Ti ha detto qualcosa?»  
«Mi ha detto che sono un tesoro.» rispose, «Che sono più forte di quello che penso.»  
«Ha ragione.» confermò Veronica. «E poi c'è il fatto che mentre cantavano Swear it again ti ha guardato per tutto il tempo.»  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Non mi ha guardato per tutto il tempo!» protestò, «Non puoi dirlo, tu stavi guardando Kian!»  
Veronica la fissò, la cannuccia fra le labbra. «Io guardavo Kian ma ho visto benissimo che Shane ti ha guardato per ben tre minuti e passa.»  
Rebecca non replicò sapendo che l'amica aveva ragione.  
«Facciamo che vediamo come vanno le cose, okay?» esclamò Veronica e Rebecca sorrise prima di annuire.

***

«Sembriamo uscite da un giro in asciugatrice.» commentò Veronica guardando le foto che avevano scattato la sera prima, «Entriamo?» domandò e indicò Starbucks.   
Rebecca annuì e le due entrarono, presero due cappuccini e, mentre cercavano un tavolino libero, trovarono Clarissa e Samanta, senza chiedere il permesso si sedettero.  
«Ma non dovevate essere in terza fila?» chiese Veronica.  
«Mio padre si è confuso.» disse Clarissa, «Credeva di aver preso quelli della terza fila.»  
Rebecca posò la busta con le foto sviluppate sul tavolino, «Che peccato.» disse, «La prima fila è spettacolare!»  
«Che c'è nella busta?» chiese Samanta.  
Veronica sorrise, afferrò la busta e tirò fuori la foto che aveva commentato poco prima.   
Clarissa si sporse e fissò la foto che ritraeva Veronica, Rebecca e i Westlife. «Siete state nel backstage?»   
Le altre due annuirono, «Te l'avevamo detto che potevamo avere i pass.» disse Rebecca, «Chissà, magari, se mi avessi creduto, avresti potuto farla anche tu la foto con loro.»  
Clarissa arricciò il naso e ridiede la foto a Veronica che la mise via. «Sì, sì, certo.» borbottò, «E io dovrei crederci, vero?»  
Rebecca sorrise, alzò le spalle e sorseggiò il suo cappuccino e solo allora notò il borsone ai piedi di Clarissa. «Ma tornate a casa oggi?» domandò.  
«Papà mi ha prenotato solo per due notti.» disse Clarissa, «Anche se avrei voluto rimanere più tempo.»  
«Noi invece torniamo lunedì sera.» cinguettò Veronica.  
«Certo che ne avete di soldi.» commentò Samanta.  
«In realtà abbiamo pagato solo il volo.» disse Rebecca, «Ci ospita mia zia, quindi non abbiamo problemi di hotel.» sorrise e bevve ancora, «C'è solo da aggiungere i soldi che spendiamo in giro...»  
«E per i biglietti dei concerti.» disse Clarissa.  
«Oh, certo, ci sono da contare anche quelli.» Veronica annuì, guardò Rebecca e sorrise. In realtà non avevano pagato i biglietti, glieli aveva procurati Nicky. «E tutti soldi che abbiamo speso ieri sera: abbiamo praticamente svaligiato le bancarelle!»  
Clarissa borbottò un insulto che Veronica e Rebecca ignorarono e si alzò in piedi. «Andiamo.» disse dando un colpetto sulla spalla di Samanta.  
«Non è che sai dove sono in questo momento?» chiese a Rebecca.  
Lei scosse la testa. «No, mi dispiace.» mentì, aspettò che le due compagne di scuola si allontanassero, guardò Veronica e scoppiò a ridere.

Sabato 5 Gennaio 2002, Dublino.

Rebecca fissò la gente attorno a lei, chiedendosi perché avesse detto di sì a Brian. Fissò la chiesa addobbata e si diede della stupida per aver accettato quell'invito.  
«Cretina.» si disse in un sussurro.  
Shane le sfiorò una spalla e sorrise, «Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.» le disse.  
Rebecca lo guardò negli occhi e dopo un istante sorrise anche lei. Shane riusciva a tranquillizzarla in ogni occasione.  
Lo aveva fatto ogni volta che lei lo aveva chiamato in lacrime, piangendo perché pensava a Brian e a quanto soffrisse per lui. Quando era nata Molly, la figlia di Brian e Kerry, il Settembre prima, Shane aveva chiamato Rebecca e aveva parlato con lei per quasi due ore.  
Rebecca si chiese cosa ne pensasse Gillian di tutta quella storia, si domandò se lo sapesse e se fosse d'accordo. Non c'era in quel momento, Shane le aveva detto che non era potuta venire perché aveva l'influenza.   
L'organo iniziò a suonare e Rebecca si chiese nuovamente cosa ci facesse lì ma quando Shane le sfiorò la mano il suo cervello si bloccò e non fece più caso al fatto che si trovasse in chiesa, al matrimonio di Brian.

***

Rebecca si sedette al tavolo dopo aver ballato con Mark e bevve in un sorso il suo bicchiere d'acqua.  
«Balliamo?» le domandò Shane e Rebecca era sul punto di rifiutare — le facevano male i piedi — quando lui le sorrise.  
«Certo.» si sentì dire e si rialzò in piedi, strinse la mano del ragazzo e contrasse le spalle quando percepì una scossa elettrica quando le loro mani si sfiorarono. Era successo anche prima, in chiesa; anzi, era successo praticamente sempre, ogni volta che Shane la sfiorava.  
Il dj cambiò disco e una musica caraibica si sparse per l'aria. Shane afferrò i fianchi di Rebecca e iniziò a muoversi senza accorgersi dell'imbarazzo di Rebecca che era arrossita violentemente.  
Shane rise e le baciò la guancia, le prese le mani e lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia, il ragazzo fece scendere di nuovo le mani sui fianchi e riprese a muoversi a ritmo di musica.  
Rebecca non disse nulla e rise, quando Shane le baciò una guancia, e per un momento pensò che non si sarebbe comportata così se fosse stata sobria; per un altro momento pensò che sarebbe stato belle se Shane fosse stato il suo ragazzo, guardò Shane e sorrise.  
Lui le fece fare una giravolta e ripresero a ballare, le spalle di Rebecca contro il torace di Shane, «Per fortuna Nicky non sta guardando.» disse contro il collo di lei.  
Rebecca alzò la testa e vide suo cugino seduto al tavolo con Georgina, poi si bloccò quando senti il respiro caldo e irregolare di Shane contro la pelle nuda della spalla.  
Poi Shane la spinse ancora di più contro di lei e Rebecca sperò che quello che sentiva contro di sé non fosse quello che pensava. «Dici che Brian mi chiederà di ballare?»  
«Vuoi che te lo chieda?» fece lui.  
Rebecca si voltò lentamente e si costrinse a non guardare verso il basso, «No, stavo solo chiedendo.»  
Shane sorrise e l'abbracciò, «Non credo che lo farà.» disse, «E, anche se lo facesse, io...»  
«Tu cosa?» chiese Rebecca e sperò che la canzone finisse presto, quella situazione stava diventando imbarazzante.   
Shane alzò le spalle, «Glielo impedirò.» rispose, «O lo ucciderà Nicky!»  
Rebecca si voltò e guardò il cugino che era ancora al tavolo e nonostante Georgina gli baciasse con dolcezza le guance, li stava guardando male. La ragazza rise, «Potrebbe succedere!»  
Shane sorrise e le scostò i capelli dal viso. «Lo farei anche io al suo posto.» disse, «In particolare con Brian.»  
Rebecca tacque e guardò Shane, sospirò quando la canzone finì, si tolse dall'abbraccio di Shane e tornò al tavolo.   
«Era ora.» commentò Nicky.  
Rebecca non ribatté e scolò in un sorso in bicchiere di spumante che Kian le aveva messo davanti.  
Voleva solo tornare a casa, chiamare Veronica e raccontarle tutto, anche se sarebbe tornata in Italia dopo due giorni.  
Shane tornò al tavolo e si sedette accanto a lei e, mentre si sedeva, la sua gamba destra sfiorò quella di Rebecca; lui sorrise e la guardò mentre lo faceva.   
Rebecca lo guardò appena e desiderò altro alcol o andarsene da lì o ricevere una botta in testa.  
Forse Veronica aveva avuto ragione quando le aveva detto che forse Shane incominciava a piacerle.


	6. Capitolo Cinque parte I

Sabato 5 Ottobre 2002, Milano

Rebecca aprì gli occhi e li richiuse gemendo, la testa le pulsò e le sembrò che degli ippopotami le ballassero nel cervello; con una smorfia si alzò e si trascinò fuori dal letto, con gli occhi semichiusi infilò le pantofole e scese lentamente al piano di sotto.  
«Arrivo.» borbottò e sbadigliò, aprì la porta d'ingresso e guardò chi la stava disturbando alle nove del mattino.  
«Ciao cuginetta!»  
Rebecca spalancò gli occhi e guardò i quattro ragazzi al di là del cancello e solo allora si ricordò d'indossare solo le mutande, una canottiera e le pantofole a forma di orsetto.  
«Cazzo!» gridò e chiuse di scatto la porta, si appoggiò contro di essa e respirò profondamente, afferrò la cornetta del video citofono e spinse un pulsante. «Lascio la porta aperta.» disse, «Entrate, io vado a... vestirmi.» disse e corse di sopra, afferrò dei vestiti puliti e si rifugiò in bagno.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese Nicky seguendola al piano di sopra.  
Rebecca sbuffò e girò la manopola dell'acqua calda della doccia. «Sì, sì.» disse aprendo di uno spiraglio la porta, «Mi faccio una doccia veloce e scendo. Tu prepara il caffè, ci sono i biscotti nel mobile... fai quello che vuoi.» disse, chiuse la porta e si spogliò, infilò la cuffietta di plastica sopra i capelli e si gettò sotto l'acqua, velocemente si lavò, dopo cinque minuti si vestì, indossando dei jeans azzurro chiaro, una maglietta bianca e una felpa nera, sentì Nicky che urlava qualche insulto a Shane, sorrise e si pettinò, legando i capelli in una coda alta.  
Scese al piano di sotto dopo essersi messa le scarpe da tennis ed entrò in cucina. «Potevate avvertire, eh.» disse mettendo in funzione la macchina del caffè, «Sono tornata alle cinque!»  
«Alle cinque?» esclamò Nicky, «Cosa hai fatto fino alle cinque del mattino?»  
Lei lo fissò appena, prese una tazza verde e attese che il caffè fosse pronto. «Secondo te?» disse guardando Nicky e gli altri, Shane le sorrise e lei abbassò lo sguardo. «Sono andata in discoteca con Veronica!»  
«Per fare cosa?» pigolò Nicky e prese un altro biscotto dalla scatola.  
«Per rimorchiare, suppongo.» disse Kian e Mark ridacchiò.  
Rebecca prese la tazza, ci aggiunse lo zucchero e ci soffiò sopra, «Per ballare.» disse e guardò Shane. «Ehm... Shane?»  
«Sì?» fece lui.  
«Stai per caso mangiando la mia ultima crostatina al cioccolato?» chiese Rebecca.  
Il ragazzo annuì, «Credo di sì.» rispose e mise in bocca l'ultimo pezzo.  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Grande.» disse e bevve il caffè, «Cosa ci fate qui?» domandò.  
«Non posso venire a trovare la mia cuginetta preferita?» disse Nicky, si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò prima di baciarle una guancia.  
Lei rise e si liberò dall'abbraccio, posò la tazza sul bancone dietro di lei e sorrise. «Certo che puoi.» rispose, «Ma loro?» chiese e indicò Mark, Kian e Shane. «Ti hanno seguito perché avevano paura che ti perdessi?»  
Gli altri tre risero e Nicky fece una smorfia offesa. «Veramente si sono aggregati quando hanno saputo che sarei venuto qua.» spiegò, «E io non mi perdo.»  
Rebecca ridacchiò e finì il suo caffè, «Come vuoi.» disse e si bloccò quando sentì che qualcuno stava scendendo le scale. «Merda.» mormorò.   
Nicky la guardò e sbiancò, «Rebecca...» borbottò.  
«Perché stai facendo tutto sto casino? Il mal di testa mi sta uccidendo!»  
Tutti fissarono Veronica ferma sulla soglia della cucina, vestita solo con la biancheria intima; quando la ragazza si accorse che non c'era solo Rebecca avvampò e aprì la bocca, la richiuse e guardò Rebecca. «Becky!» strillò prima di correre al piano di sopra.  
Rebecca s'incamminò dietro di lei, si girò e guardò Nicky, «Sei diventato pallido perché pensavi che fossi con un ragazzo?» ridacchiò, «Di solito li caccio fuori una volta che abbiamo finito!» disse e uscì di corsa dalla cucina, mentre saliva le scale riuscì a sentire le risate di Kian e Mark.  
«Perché non mi hai detto nulla?» si lamentò Veronica entrando in bagno.   
«Guarda che neppure io sapevo che sarebbero venuti.» replicò Rebecca alzando gli occhi al cielo, «Mi hanno fatto l'improvvisata.»  
Veronica borbottò sottovoce e andò a farsi la doccia. «Ti aspetto di sotto!» gridò Rebecca, scese le scale e si bloccò, quando vide la porta d'ingresso. «Perché le vostre valige sono qui?» chiese tornando in cucina, «Non siete ancora andati in albergo?»  
Nicky le si avvicinò e le posò le mani sulle spalle, «Ecco... io pensavo di venire da solo e che tu potessi ospitarmi, quindi non ho prenotato, poi loro....» si fermò e si girò verso Mark, Kian e Shane, «hanno deciso di aggregarsi... e quindi....»  
«E quindi?» fece Rebecca.  
«Siamo senza albergo!» rispose Mark al posto di Nicky, «Mentre venivamo qui abbiamo provato a chiamare qualche hotel, ma sono tutti pieni.»  
Rebecca inspirò piano e guardò Nicky che la fissava sorridendo. «E va bene! Potete stare qui, nella mansarda!» esclamò, «Ma vi avverto che i materassi sono scomodi.» disse, «E che il bagno è uno solo e piccolo.»  
«Andrà benissimo, grazie.» esclamò Kian.  
«Prendente le valige, vi faccio vedere la mansarda.»

«Non ci avevi detto che la scala era a chiocciola!» protestò Shane trascinando il trolley lungo gli ultimi gradini.  
«Sei tu che hai la valigia troppo grossa.» replicò Rebecca, «Quanto vuoi stare qui, due mesi?»  
«Ho bisogno dei miei vestiti!» disse lui.  
«Un intero armadio?»  
«Mi cambio spesso!»  
«Una volta all'ora?»  
«Non è vero!»  
«A me sembra di sì.» esclamò Rebecca. «Il bagno è lì.» disse indicando una porta di legno scuro, «Lì ci sono le lenzuola e i cuscini.» aggiunse indicando un armadio, «È l'unico armadio... quindi fate i bravi bambini e non litigate troppo.»   
«Un solo armadio non basta per tutta la roba di Shane!» esclamò Mark ridendo e Shane fece una smorfia offesa e si sedette su uno dei letti.  
Rebecca fece un sorriso e si avviò alle scale, scese due gradini e si voltò, «Fatevi i letti, già che ci siete, io vado a rifare il mio.» cinguettò prima di tornare di sotto.  
I ragazzi si guardarono, «Dobbiamo fare cosa?» borbottò Shane.

***

Rebecca pensò che la situazione fosse surreale: Shane le stava vicino e non perdeva occasione per abbracciarla, baciarle le guance — facendo arrabbiare Nicky — e sorriderle. Nicky borbottava sottovoce che forse era meglio se fosse venuto da solo, Veronica rideva e scherzava con Kian e Mark.  
E nel frattempo mangiavano le lasagne che aveva preparato Shawn.  
Rebecca sorseggiò l'acqua e quasi le andò di traverso quando sentì qualcosa sfiorarle le gambe ma si tranquillizzò quando capì che era stato Nicky; aveva pensato che fosse stato Shane ma in quel momento lui stava parlando con Mark.  
«Dopo cosa facciamo?» chiese Kian pulendosi le labbra con il tovagliolo.   
«Non lo so.» rispose Rebecca, «Io e Veronica avevamo in programma di andare al centro commerciale.»  
«E noi?» domandò Nicky.  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, «Se mi avvertivi...» disse.  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa!» si giustificò lui.  
«Mio padre lo sa?» chiese Rebecca e incrociò le braccia.  
Nicky sorrise e scosse la testa. «No.» disse e fece una risatina.  
Rebecca sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, «Veronica, aiutami a sparecchiare.» disse, «Veronica!» esclamò quando vide che la sua amica non le prestava attenzione, troppo presa a raccontare qualcosa a Mark.  
«Arrivo!» disse lei e si alzò in piedi, nel giro di dieci minuti avevano sparecchiato e riempito la lavastoviglie.  
«Cosa dovevate fare al centro commerciale?» chiese Nicky quando le due tornarono con il caffè.  
Rebecca guardò Veronica e ridacchiarono, «Prendere qualcosina.» rispose la seconda.  
«Cosa?» chiese Nicky e ringraziò Rebecca quando lei gli posò la tazzina davanti.  
Le ragazze si guardarono nuovamente e sorrisero. «Biancheria intima.» rispose e ridacchiò quando Nicky arrossì, «Di pelle nera, con qualche borchia.»  
Nicky tossì e afferrò il bicchiere d'acqua. «Pelle nera?» borbottò, «Bex!» esclamò.   
Lei ridacchiò e si sedette, «Dai, Nicky! Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro!» rise.  
Nicky incrociò le braccia al petto e borbottò che sua cugina l'avrebbe fatto impazzire.  
«Tu sei già fuori di testa!» lo prese in giro Kian.  
«Credo che dovremmo rivedere i nostri piani.» disse Veronica.  
«Eh, già.» sospirò Rebecca, «Niente biancheria di pelle.» scherzò, «Che peccato.»  
«Avevo visto un bustino così carino... regalavano anche la frusta coordinata.»  
«Mi ricordo, era bellissimo.»  
«Dovremmo andare un'altra volta.»  
«Non avremmo più lo sconto.»  
«Pagheremo a prezzo pieno quelle belle mutandine di pelle...»  
«E il bustino con la frusta.»  
«E gli stivali sopra al ginocchio.»  
«E la tutina di latex!» Rebecca scoppiò a ridere.  
«La finite?» gridò Shane interrompendo il dialogo delle due ragazze, «Siete infantili!»  
Rebecca lo fissò, la bocca leggermente aperta. «Stavamo scherzando, Shane.» disse dopo qualche secondo.  
Lui scosse la testa, «Stavate esagerando.» replicò.  
«Era solo uno scherzo!» disse Rebecca, «Dai, neppure Nicky se l'è presa!» continuò e sospirò, «Non ho capito cosa diavolo c'entri, visto che non eri il diretto interessato!»  
«Eravate infantili.» ripeté Shane.  
Rebecca lo guardò e per un istante si sentì delusa, il telefono squillò e lei sobbalzò, si alzò in piedi e prese il cordless. «Ciao, papà.» disse e andò in cucina.  
«Hai esagerato.» disse Nicky.  
Shane sbuffò e scrollò la testa, «Non è vero.»  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Sei stato pesante.» disse, «Ci stavamo divertendo.»  
«Bhe... bel modo di divertirsi.» replicò Shane.  
«Shane... non capisco: se io non mi sono arrabbiato, perché lo devi fare te?» esclamò Nicky.  
Shane sbuffò, incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase in silenzio.  
«Papà ha detto che devo darti un calcio.» disse Rebecca tornando nel soggiorno, guardò Nicky e sorrise.  
«Cosa?» fece lui, «E perché?»  
Lei scrollò le spalle e si sedette, anche se Shane era accanto a lei non lo degnò di uno sguardo, «Perché sei venuto senza avvertire.» rispose, «Avrebbe voluto salutarti.»  
Nicky annuì, «Capisco.» disse, «Lo chiamerò e mi scuserò.»   
«E quindi... cosa facciamo?» chiese Mark.  
Rebecca guardò brevemente Shane, poi fissò Veronica, «Cosa ne dici?»   
L'altra alzò le spalle, «Non so, possiamo andare al lago.» rispose e Rebecca annuì. «Bene, ragazzi. Che ne dite di un giretto sul lago di Como?»  
«Ehm... con cosa andiamo? In taxi? Costerà una fortuna!» obbiettò Kian.  
Rebecca sorrise, «Non preoccuparti, andremo in macchina.»  
«Siamo in sei.» disse Nicky.  
«E papà ha comprato una sette posti.» replicò Rebecca, «Forse è stata l'unica idea decente che abbia avuto Elena.» sorrise e guardò il cugino. «Io e Veronica andiamo a prepararci, voi portate le tazzine in cucina.» disse, si alzò in piedi e, seguita da Veronica, salì in camera.  
«Che ha il tuo amico?» chiese Veronica prendendo un maglioncino dall'armadio dell'amica.  
«Quale amico?» replicò Rebecca sistemandosi la felpa.  
Veronica fece un sospiro e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Quello mezzo matto che ha fatto una scenata.» rispose.  
Rebecca sbuffò e andò in bagno. «Non lo so.» disse, «Lo hai detto tu: è mezzo matto.» aggiunse e si pettinò i capelli.  
«Magari Gillian non gliela da più.» ridacchiò Veronica, afferrò un'altra spazzola e si pettinò anche lei.  
Rebecca sospirò, «Sono Irlandesi, sono cattolici fino al midollo... probabilmente non l'hanno ancora fatto.»  
«Anche Brian lo è, eppure...» obbiettò Veronica.  
Rebecca la guardò e afferrò la borsa dei trucchi, «Hai ragione.» disse, «E anche Kian...» lasciò cadere la frase e si voltò verso l'amica che era arrossita, «Sei diventata rossa! Dopo... quasi tre anni!»  
Veronica fece una smorfia offesa e poi scoppiò a ridere, «Sono stati momenti indimenticabili!» cinguettò, «E comunque è come dico io: Shane è strambo perché non scopa.»  
Rebecca si guardò allo specchio e non disse nulla, si mise il rossetto e guardò la sua migliore amica, «Andiamo?» disse.  
Veronica annuì, «Sono pronta, devo solo recuperare la borsa.» esclamò, «E comunque anche tu sei Irlandese.» fece notare.  
«Probabilmente verrò dallo stesso stampo di Brian e Kian.» disse. Uscirono dal bagno, andarono a recuperare le loro borse — erano finite sotto al letto — e scesero al piano di sotto.  
«Dovevate restauravi?» chiese Nicky.  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, «Siamo state di sopra dieci minuti al massimo.» replicò, «Andiamo.» disse e uscirono da casa, Rebecca chiuse la porta d'ingresso e andò verso il garage.  
«O vi spostate o vi investo.» disse mentre apriva la porta basculante del garage, i ragazzi si misero al lato del vialetto e Rebecca uscì in retromarcia dal garage, «Chiudi.» ordinò a Nicky passandogli le chiavi, schiacciò il pulsante e il cancello si aprì.  
«Volete rimanere qui?» esclamò Veronica salendo in macchina accanto a Rebecca.  
«Ehm... no.» disse Mark e aprì il portellone posteriore e salì, andando negli ultimi due sedili, sedendosi al centro del divanetto.  
«Perché tu sei lì bello comodo?» esclamò Kian e si sedette accanto a lui, facendolo spostare verso il finestrino destro. Nicky e Shane si misero nei sedili in mezzo e Rebecca poté partire.  
«Brian non è venuto perché è a casa con Kerry e Molly.» disse Shane mentre Rebecca si fermava allo stop. «Sai che aspettano il secondo figlio?»  
Rebecca strinse il volante e guardò Shane dallo specchietto retrovisore, «Sì, lo so.» ringhiò, «C'ero anche io quando lo ha detto.» disse e si chiese perché Shane dovesse rigirare il coltello nella piaga. Di solito, quando lui la chiamava, evitava di parlare di Brian, Kerry, di Molly o della nuova gravidanza; invece, in quel momento sembrava che lo facesse di proposito. Eppure lui sapeva quanto lei ci fosse rimasta male per Brian, dopotutto era stato lui a consolarla ogni volta che Brian la mollava per correre di nuovo da Kerry. Ed era sempre stato lui a dirle che per lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.   
«Volevo solo informarti.» esclamò Shane strappando Rebecca dai suoi pensieri,  
«Grazie.» replicò lei. «Sei stato molto gentile.» disse.  
«Ma che diavolo vi prende?» esclamò Mark, «Di solito siete tutti pucci-pucci, adesso siete ad un passo dallo sbranarvi!»  
Rebecca sorrise, «Mi avete tirato giù dal letto dopo quattro ore di sonno!» disse, «Io sono giustificata, e tu, Shane?» chiese guardando il ragazzo dallo specchietto retrovisore, «Che giustificazione hai?»  
Shane incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò fuori dal finestrino, «Nessuna.» mormorò, «Sono un po' nervoso.»  
Rebecca non disse nulla e si concentrò sulla guida.

***

Kian ballava con Veronica, Mark e Nicky stavano giocando a freccette, Rebecca e Shane era seduti su un divanetto .  
«Mi dispiace per prima.» esclamò Shane a un certo punto.  
Rebecca si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. «Grazie.»  
Shane posò le mani sulle ginocchia e sorrise, «Sono stato stupido, scusa.» disse, «E che il tuo discorso, quello sulla biancheria di pelle mi ha lasciato un po'... sorpreso, ecco. Non pensavo che fossi quel genere di ragazza.»  
Rebecca lo guardò sorpresa, «In che senso?» chiese e guardò le mani di Shane, riuscì a scorgere un luccichio prima che Shane spostasse le mani.  
Shane alzò le spalle, «Del tipo Catwoman.» rispose e fece un sorriso, «Mi sembri più un...»  
«Ti sembro cosa?»  
«Un piccolo leoncino bisognoso di coccole.»  
Rebecca rise, «Un leoncino?» chiese, «Che carino.» disse, «Non sei più arrabbiato con me, allora?»  
Shane scosse la testa, «No.» rispose e l'abbracciò, le baciò la fronte, Rebecca sorrise e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Hanno fatto pace!» gridò Nicky, «Era ora!»  
Rebecca si staccò da Shane e sorrise, «Mio cugino è matto!» rise, guardò Shane e gli prese la mano sinistra, sfiorò l'anello e respirò a fondo. «Bell'anello.» commentò.  
Shane fece un sorriso e le strinse la mano, «Grazie.» disse, «Ti piace? Io e Gillian abbiamo deciso di sposarci l'anno prossimo.»  
Rebecca annuì lentamente. «Congratulazioni, allora.» mormorò e cercò di sorridere, il pensiero che Shane potesse fidanzarsi e sposarsi non l'aveva neppure sfiorata, «L'anello è un po' troppo... vistoso, per i miei gusti.»  
Shane le sfiorò i capelli e le baciò la fronte, «Balliamo?»  
Rebecca lo fissò, poi sorrise, bevve della birra e lo seguì sulla piccola pista della zona vip nella quale si trovavano, c'erano solo loro sei oltre ad altre quattro persone; gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo guardò sorridendo. «Gillian non ha nulla in contrario su questa gitarella?» domandò.  
«No.» fu la breve risposta di Shane, «Sa che siamo amici e che tu sei la cugina di Nicky.»  
Rebecca annuì e posò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il profumo dell'amico. non sapeva il perché, ma quando stava con lui si sentiva al sicuro.

Rebecca abbassò la camicia da notte — era in cotone pesante, aveva le maniche lunghe e un elefante stampato sul davanti e le arrivava sopra al ginocchio — e alzò la testa quando sentì il botto provenire da sopra, seguito da urla e grida; guardò Veronica e uscì correndo dalla camera, salì velocemente le scale e si bloccò in cima.   
Kian e Mark erano seduti sui loro letti, piegati in due dalle risate, Nicky era in mezzo alla stanza, anche lui rideva; Shane era sdraiato sul letto — i piedini anteriori si erano piegati — e agitava le braccia chiedendo aiuto.  
«La smettete di ridere?» esclamò, «Aiutatemi!» disse e cercò di mettersi seduto, ma il movimento fece piegare anche gli altri piedini, e il letto cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Rebecca scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò al corrimano mentre Veronica sghignazzava contro la sua spalla.  
«Volevi uccidermi, vero?» borbottò Shane alzandosi in piedi, «Cazzo!» gridò quando sbatté la testa su una delle travi a vista. «Dì che l'hai fatto per vendicarti!»  
«Veramente il letto lo hai scelto tu!» disse e si avvicinò a lui, «E le travi ci sono da quando è stata costruita la casa.» aggiunse e sistemò il letto.  
«Sono bloccati bene?» domandò Shane massaggiandosi la testa.  
Rebecca lo fissò e rise, «Forse.» rispose.  
Shane alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Speriamo bene.»  
Rebecca scosse la testa e raggiunse Veronica, «Evitate di fare troppo... casino.» esclamò, «La mia stanza è proprio qui sotto e si sente tutto.» disse e scese le scale.   
«Se il letto si rompe ancora vengo a dormire con te!» esclamò Shane.  
«Non puoi!» protestò Nicky.  
«Se lo fai ti prendo a calci!» esclamò Rebecca.  
«Mi vuoi troppo bene per farlo.» ribatté Shane.  
Rebecca si voltò e sorrise, «Tutto ciò non mi impedisce di farlo!» disse, «Buona notte! E se ci svegliate prima di mezzogiorno vi prendiamo a calci!»

 

Mercoledì 19 Febbraio 2003, Dublino

Rebecca fissò la neonata che teneva fra le braccia e pensò che fosse carina, nonostante fosse la figlia di Brian e di Kerry. “Hai preso tutto da tuo padre.” pensò e diede la bambina a Brian, lui le sorrise e lei si sentì sciogliere, nonostante lui l'avesse mollata, per l'ennesima volta, due mesi prima.  
Brian le fece un piccolo gesto con la testa e lei capì immediatamente quello che intendeva, si scusò e disse che andava in bagno.  
Due minuti dopo Brian la raggiunse, la condusse in un angolo appartato e la strinse a sé prima di baciarla. «Mi sei mancata.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarla una seconda volta.  
Rebecca sorrise e lo lasciò fare perché, anche se si era ripromessa di non cascarci più, lui l'attraeva ancora. Alzò la testa quando Brian le baciò il collo e vide Shane che li osservava, deluso. Rebecca lo guardò e lui scosse con lentezza la testa prima di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Rebecca spinse via Brian e andò dietro a Shane, lo trovò poco lontano, appoggiato al muro, le mani infilate in tasca. «Shane, io...»  
Lui scosse la testa, «No, Rebecca, basta scuse.» disse, «Sono quasi quattro anni che va avanti questa storia.» aggiunse e Rebecca lo guardò pensando che non l'aveva mai visto così... arrabbiato. No, non arrabbiato, Shane era deluso.  
«Io... Shane, io...» balbettò impallidendo al pensiero di averlo, in un certo senso, tradito.  
Shane fece un respiro profondo. «Io non sarò qui a raccogliere i cocci del tuo cuore quando lo spezzerà, perché lo farà sicuramente.»  
Rebecca gli afferrò la mano e la strinse fra le sue. «Non arrabbiarti, per favore!» disse e si avvicinò a lui, «Shane...»  
Lui si scostò, «No, Rebecca.» disse, «Ti ho visto piangere troppe volte per lui, stare male perché lui ti prende e ti usa e ti scarica... adesso basta, fai quello che vuoi. Io non ci sono più, per te.»  
Rebecca si sentì morire, «Per favore, Shane, scusa, non volevo deluderti, ti prego...» piagnucolò cercando di prendergli la mano, «per favore!»  
Shane la fissò e scosse la testa, «No.»  
Rebecca si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo singhiozzo. «Shane... per favore!»  
Shane la guardò un lungo istante rimanendo in silenzio, lentamente si voltò e se ne andò, lasciando Rebecca a un passo dalle lacrime.  
Lei ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e si rifugiò in bagno, si sciacquò il viso e tornò dagli altri.  
«Dobbiamo andare.» le disse Nicky, «Altrimenti perdi l'aereo.»  
Rebecca annuì, ringraziò Kerry quando le diede la giacca, afferrò la borsetta e iniziò a salutare gli altri. Abbracciò Mark e Kian, salutò con freddezza Brian e Kerry e si fermò davanti a Shane, inspirò a fondo e lo abbracciò brevemente.  
«Sono pronta.» disse a Nicky e indossò la giacca, uscì dalla casa di Brian e Kerry costringendosi a non piangere, avrebbe avuto il tempo per farlo una volta salutato Nicky all'aeroporto.

***

«È per te.» esclamò Liliana entrando in camera di Rebecca, lei le strappò il cordless dalle mani e la spinse fuori dalla stanza gridandole di sparire.  
«Pronto?» disse appoggiandosi contro la porta chiusa a chiave.  
«Rebecca, sono Shane.»  
Lei inspirò e si sedette sul pavimento. «Cosa vuoi? Insultarmi? Dirmi quanto sono stupida?» esclamò e si morse la lingua rendendosi conto di essere stata acida.   
«Ero in aeroporto quando sei partita, avrei voluto fermati ma tu avevi già superato i controlli...» disse Shane e respirò a fondo.  
«Ah.» fece Rebecca, «Non ti ho visto.»  
«Me ne sono andato subito.» disse.  
«E Nicky ti ha visto?»  
«No.»  
«Perché sei venuto?»  
«Mi sono pentito subito per quello che ti ho detto, ti avevo promesso che ci sarei stato sempre per te, solo che... ero arrabbiato, Rebecca. Scusa.» disse, «Perdonami, per favore.»  
Lei sorrise e andò a sdraiarsi sul letto. «Ti perdono.» sussurrò, «È che... non so, Shane, lui mi guarda e io mi sciolgo.» confessò.  
«Dovresti voltare pagina.» fece notare lui.  
Rebecca sospirò, «Lo so.» disse, «Credo che succeda per un senso di rivalsa... probabilmente non voglio arrendermi all'evidenza che Brian non mi vuole al cento per cento.»  
«Il fatto che tu lo capisca è già una buona cosa.» esclamò Shane, «Devi solo convincerti che là fuori c'è qualcuno migliore di Brian, una persona che ti ama con tutto il cuore e che non ti farebbe mai soffrire.»  
Rebecca sorrise e si girò su un fianco e piegò le gambe verso le ginocchia, «Devo solo trovarlo.» disse, «Chissà dov'è!»  
«Magari è più vicino di quanto tu pensi.»  
Rebecca rimase zitta e pensò che Shane fosse proprio strano, e che il suo tono di voce fosse più dolce del solito, «Tu dici?» pigolò e quasi sperò che lui le rispondesse che era lui quella persona.  
«Sì, dico di sì.» rispose Shane e rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. «Devi avere un po' di fiducia in te stessa, sei una persona meravigliosa, dolce e intelligente.»  
Rebecca si morsicò le labbra, «Grazie.» disse, «Sei molto... gentile.»   
Shane fece una breve risata, «Anche tu.» replicò e respirò a fondo, «Comunque... perché hai il cellulare spento? Ho provato a chiamarti tre volte ma ho sempre trovato la segreteria.»  
«Me è acceso!» disse lei e si alzò in piedi, recuperò il cellulare dalla scrivania e lo girò, «Oh.»  
«È spento?» rise Shane, «Fammi indovinare... batteria scarica?»   
Anche Rebecca rise, «Sì!» rispose, afferrò il carica batteria e lo collegò al cellulare. «Grazie di avermi avvertito, se non me l'avessi detto me ne sarei accorta stasera!»  
«O quando l'esercito mandato da Nicky avrebbe bussato alla tua porta!» scherzò lui.  
«Ma no!» disse Rebecca e si sedette sul letto, «Avrebbe chiamato prima mio padre, poi avrebbe chiamato sul fisso poi, al limite, avrebbe chiamato l'esercito.»  
«Giusto!» ridacchiò Shane, «Devo andare. Ci vediamo al concerto, vero?»  
«Sì, mi sembra ovvio!» rispose Rebecca facendo una risatina.  
«Fra quattro mesi.» disse Shane.  
«Passano in fretta!» esclamò lei, «E comunque tornerò anche ad Agosto per il matrimonio di Nicky!»  
«Ah sì, vero.» disse Shane e sospirò.  
«Cosa c'è?» domandò Rebecca, «Shane?»  
«Mi sposo anche io.»  
«Lo so, mi avevi detto che dovevate scegliere la data.»  
Shane sospirò nuovamente, «Il ventotto Dicembre.» disse, «Di quest'anno.»  
Rebecca rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, «Spero che m'inviterai!» disse non sapendo cos'altro dire e si sdraiò.  
«Sì.» esclamò Shane, «Certo che t'invito!» disse, «Sei importante per me, come potrei non farlo?»  
Rebecca rimase sorpresa, «Allora aspetto l'invito.» disse e alzò gli occhi, vide l'orologio e schizzò a sedere, «Sono quasi le sei e mezza!» esclamò.  
Shane rise, «Quindi?»  
«Devo andare a cena con Veronica e i suoi genitori!» rispose alzandosi in piedi, «Festeggiano trent'anni di matrimonio e mi hanno invitato!» aggiunse e aprì l'armadio, «Devo ancora lavarmi... passano fra tre quarti d'ora!» gemette.  
Shane rise di nuovo, «Oh, va bene.» disse, «Ti lascio, così ti prepari.»  
«Ah, sì.» fece lei e prese un vestito azzurro dall'armadio, «Ciao. Ci sentiamo, allora.»  
«Certo. Salutami Veronica.» disse Shane, «Ti voglio bene, piccola.» aggiunse e riattaccò.  
Rebecca fissò il telefono e inspirò lentamente, insicura se avesse capito bene oppure no. Shane le aveva detto che le voleva bene. Con lentezza posò il cordless sulla sua base e si chiese perché prima lo avesse Liliana, si ripromise di raccontare tutto a Veronica — compreso la parte del ti voglio bene — e andò in bagno per farsi la doccia.


	8. Capitolo Cinque

Sabato 5 Ottobre 2002, Milano

Rebecca aprì gli occhi e li richiuse gemendo, la testa le pulsò e le sembrò che degli ippopotami le ballassero nel cervello; con una smorfia si alzò e si trascinò fuori dal letto, con gli occhi semichiusi infilò le pantofole e scese lentamente al piano di sotto.  
«Arrivo.» borbottò e sbadigliò, aprì la porta d'ingresso e guardò chi la stava disturbando alle nove del mattino.  
«Ciao cuginetta!»  
Rebecca spalancò gli occhi e guardò i quattro ragazzi al di là del cancello e solo allora si ricordò d'indossare solo le mutande, una canottiera e le pantofole a forma di orsetto.  
«Cazzo!» gridò e chiuse di scatto la porta, si appoggiò contro di essa e respirò profondamente, afferrò la cornetta del video citofono e spinse un pulsante. «Lascio la porta aperta.» disse, «Entrate, io vado a... vestirmi.» disse e corse di sopra, afferrò dei vestiti puliti e si rifugiò in bagno.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese Nicky seguendola al piano di sopra.  
Rebecca sbuffò e girò la manopola dell'acqua calda della doccia. «Sì, sì.» disse aprendo di uno spiraglio la porta, «Mi faccio una doccia veloce e scendo. Tu prepara il caffè, ci sono i biscotti nel mobile... fai quello che vuoi.» disse, chiuse la porta e si spogliò, infilò la cuffietta di plastica sopra i capelli e si gettò sotto l'acqua, velocemente si lavò, dopo cinque minuti si vestì, indossando dei jeans azzurro chiaro, una maglietta bianca e una felpa nera, sentì Nicky che urlava qualche insulto a Shane, sorrise e si pettinò, legando i capelli in una coda alta.  
Scese al piano di sotto dopo essersi messa le scarpe da tennis ed entrò in cucina. «Potevate avvertire, eh.» disse mettendo in funzione la macchina del caffè, «Sono tornata alle cinque!»  
«Alle cinque?» esclamò Nicky, «Cosa hai fatto fino alle cinque del mattino?»  
Lei lo fissò appena, prese una tazza verde e attese che il caffè fosse pronto. «Secondo te?» disse guardando Nicky e gli altri, Shane le sorrise e lei abbassò lo sguardo. «Sono andata in discoteca con Veronica!»  
«Per fare cosa?» pigolò Nicky e prese un altro biscotto dalla scatola.  
«Per rimorchiare, suppongo.» disse Kian e Mark ridacchiò.  
Rebecca prese la tazza, ci aggiunse lo zucchero e ci soffiò sopra, «Per ballare.» disse e guardò Shane. «Ehm... Shane?»  
«Sì?» fece lui.  
«Stai per caso mangiando la mia ultima crostatina al cioccolato?» chiese Rebecca.  
Il ragazzo annuì, «Credo di sì.» rispose e mise in bocca l'ultimo pezzo.  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Grande.» disse e bevve il caffè, «Cosa ci fate qui?» domandò.  
«Non posso venire a trovare la mia cuginetta preferita?» disse Nicky, si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò prima di baciarle una guancia.  
Lei rise e si liberò dall'abbraccio, posò la tazza sul bancone dietro di lei e sorrise. «Certo che puoi.» rispose, «Ma loro?» chiese e indicò Mark, Kian e Shane. «Ti hanno seguito perché avevano paura che ti perdessi?»  
Gli altri tre risero e Nicky fece una smorfia offesa. «Veramente si sono aggregati quando hanno saputo che sarei venuto qua.» spiegò, «E io non mi perdo.»  
Rebecca ridacchiò e finì il suo caffè, «Come vuoi.» disse e si bloccò quando sentì che qualcuno stava scendendo le scale. «Merda.» mormorò.   
Nicky la guardò e sbiancò, «Rebecca...» borbottò.  
«Perché stai facendo tutto sto casino? Il mal di testa mi sta uccidendo!»  
Tutti fissarono Veronica ferma sulla soglia della cucina, vestita solo con la biancheria intima; quando la ragazza si accorse che non c'era solo Rebecca avvampò e aprì la bocca, la richiuse e guardò Rebecca. «Becky!» strillò prima di correre al piano di sopra.  
Rebecca s'incamminò dietro di lei, si girò e guardò Nicky, «Sei diventato pallido perché pensavi che fossi con un ragazzo?» ridacchiò, «Di solito li caccio fuori una volta che abbiamo finito!» disse e uscì di corsa dalla cucina, mentre saliva le scale riuscì a sentire le risate di Kian e Mark.  
«Perché non mi hai detto nulla?» si lamentò Veronica entrando in bagno.   
«Guarda che neppure io sapevo che sarebbero venuti.» replicò Rebecca alzando gli occhi al cielo, «Mi hanno fatto l'improvvisata.»  
Veronica borbottò sottovoce e andò a farsi la doccia. «Ti aspetto di sotto!» gridò Rebecca, scese le scale e si bloccò, quando vide la porta d'ingresso. «Perché le vostre valige sono qui?» chiese tornando in cucina, «Non siete ancora andati in albergo?»  
Nicky le si avvicinò e le posò le mani sulle spalle, «Ecco... io pensavo di venire da solo e che tu potessi ospitarmi, quindi non ho prenotato, poi loro....» si fermò e si girò verso Mark, Kian e Shane, «hanno deciso di aggregarsi... e quindi....»  
«E quindi?» fece Rebecca.  
«Siamo senza albergo!» rispose Mark al posto di Nicky, «Mentre venivamo qui abbiamo provato a chiamare qualche hotel, ma sono tutti pieni.»  
Rebecca inspirò piano e guardò Nicky che la fissava sorridendo. «E va bene! Potete stare qui, nella mansarda!» esclamò, «Ma vi avverto che i materassi sono scomodi.» disse, «E che il bagno è uno solo e piccolo.»  
«Andrà benissimo, grazie.» esclamò Kian.  
«Prendente le valige, vi faccio vedere la mansarda.»

«Non ci avevi detto che la scala era a chiocciola!» protestò Shane trascinando il trolley lungo gli ultimi gradini.  
«Sei tu che hai la valigia troppo grossa.» replicò Rebecca, «Quanto vuoi stare qui, due mesi?»  
«Ho bisogno dei miei vestiti!» disse lui.  
«Un intero armadio?»  
«Mi cambio spesso!»  
«Una volta all'ora?»  
«Non è vero!»  
«A me sembra di sì.» esclamò Rebecca. «Il bagno è lì.» disse indicando una porta di legno scuro, «Lì ci sono le lenzuola e i cuscini.» aggiunse indicando un armadio, «È l'unico armadio... quindi fate i bravi bambini e non litigate troppo.»   
«Un solo armadio non basta per tutta la roba di Shane!» esclamò Mark ridendo e Shane fece una smorfia offesa e si sedette su uno dei letti.  
Rebecca fece un sorriso e si avviò alle scale, scese due gradini e si voltò, «Fatevi i letti, già che ci siete, io vado a rifare il mio.» cinguettò prima di tornare di sotto.  
I ragazzi si guardarono, «Dobbiamo fare cosa?» borbottò Shane.

***

Rebecca pensò che la situazione fosse surreale: Shane le stava vicino e non perdeva occasione per abbracciarla, baciarle le guance — facendo arrabbiare Nicky — e sorriderle. Nicky borbottava sottovoce che forse era meglio se fosse venuto da solo, Veronica rideva e scherzava con Kian e Mark.  
E nel frattempo mangiavano le lasagne che aveva preparato Shawn.  
Rebecca sorseggiò l'acqua e quasi le andò di traverso quando sentì qualcosa sfiorarle le gambe ma si tranquillizzò quando capì che era stato Nicky; aveva pensato che fosse stato Shane ma in quel momento lui stava parlando con Mark.  
«Dopo cosa facciamo?» chiese Kian pulendosi le labbra con il tovagliolo.   
«Non lo so.» rispose Rebecca, «Io e Veronica avevamo in programma di andare al centro commerciale.»  
«E noi?» domandò Nicky.  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, «Se mi avvertivi...» disse.  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa!» si giustificò lui.  
«Mio padre lo sa?» chiese Rebecca e incrociò le braccia.  
Nicky sorrise e scosse la testa. «No.» disse e fece una risatina.  
Rebecca sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, «Veronica, aiutami a sparecchiare.» disse, «Veronica!» esclamò quando vide che la sua amica non le prestava attenzione, troppo presa a raccontare qualcosa a Mark.  
«Arrivo!» disse lei e si alzò in piedi, nel giro di dieci minuti avevano sparecchiato e riempito la lavastoviglie.  
«Cosa dovevate fare al centro commerciale?» chiese Nicky quando le due tornarono con il caffè.  
Rebecca guardò Veronica e ridacchiarono, «Prendere qualcosina.» rispose la seconda.  
«Cosa?» chiese Nicky e ringraziò Rebecca quando lei gli posò la tazzina davanti.  
Le ragazze si guardarono nuovamente e sorrisero. «Biancheria intima.» rispose e ridacchiò quando Nicky arrossì, «Di pelle nera, con qualche borchia.»  
Nicky tossì e afferrò il bicchiere d'acqua. «Pelle nera?» borbottò, «Bex!» esclamò.   
Lei ridacchiò e si sedette, «Dai, Nicky! Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro!» rise.  
Nicky incrociò le braccia al petto e borbottò che sua cugina l'avrebbe fatto impazzire.  
«Tu sei già fuori di testa!» lo prese in giro Kian.  
«Credo che dovremmo rivedere i nostri piani.» disse Veronica.  
«Eh, già.» sospirò Rebecca, «Niente biancheria di pelle.» scherzò, «Che peccato.»  
«Avevo visto un bustino così carino... regalavano anche la frusta coordinata.»  
«Mi ricordo, era bellissimo.»  
«Dovremmo andare un'altra volta.»  
«Non avremmo più lo sconto.»  
«Pagheremo a prezzo pieno quelle belle mutandine di pelle...»  
«E il bustino con la frusta.»  
«E gli stivali sopra al ginocchio.»  
«E la tutina di latex!» Rebecca scoppiò a ridere.  
«La finite?» gridò Shane interrompendo il dialogo delle due ragazze, «Siete infantili!»  
Rebecca lo fissò, la bocca leggermente aperta. «Stavamo scherzando, Shane.» disse dopo qualche secondo.  
Lui scosse la testa, «Stavate esagerando.» replicò.  
«Era solo uno scherzo!» disse Rebecca, «Dai, neppure Nicky se l'è presa!» continuò e sospirò, «Non ho capito cosa diavolo c'entri, visto che non eri il diretto interessato!»  
«Eravate infantili.» ripeté Shane.  
Rebecca lo guardò e per un istante si sentì delusa, il telefono squillò e lei sobbalzò, si alzò in piedi e prese il cordless. «Ciao, papà.» disse e andò in cucina.  
«Hai esagerato.» disse Nicky.  
Shane sbuffò e scrollò la testa, «Non è vero.»  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Sei stato pesante.» disse, «Ci stavamo divertendo.»  
«Bhe... bel modo di divertirsi.» replicò Shane.  
«Shane... non capisco: se io non mi sono arrabbiato, perché lo devi fare te?» esclamò Nicky.  
Shane sbuffò, incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase in silenzio.  
«Papà ha detto che devo darti un calcio.» disse Rebecca tornando nel soggiorno, guardò Nicky e sorrise.  
«Cosa?» fece lui, «E perché?»  
Lei scrollò le spalle e si sedette, anche se Shane era accanto a lei non lo degnò di uno sguardo, «Perché sei venuto senza avvertire.» rispose, «Avrebbe voluto salutarti.»  
Nicky annuì, «Capisco.» disse, «Lo chiamerò e mi scuserò.»   
«E quindi... cosa facciamo?» chiese Mark.  
Rebecca guardò brevemente Shane, poi fissò Veronica, «Cosa ne dici?»   
L'altra alzò le spalle, «Non so, possiamo andare al lago.» rispose e Rebecca annuì. «Bene, ragazzi. Che ne dite di un giretto sul lago di Como?»  
«Ehm... con cosa andiamo? In taxi? Costerà una fortuna!» obbiettò Kian.  
Rebecca sorrise, «Non preoccuparti, andremo in macchina.»  
«Siamo in sei.» disse Nicky.  
«E papà ha comprato una sette posti.» replicò Rebecca, «Forse è stata l'unica idea decente che abbia avuto Elena.» sorrise e guardò il cugino. «Io e Veronica andiamo a prepararci, voi portate le tazzine in cucina.» disse, si alzò in piedi e, seguita da Veronica, salì in camera.  
«Che ha il tuo amico?» chiese Veronica prendendo un maglioncino dall'armadio dell'amica.  
«Quale amico?» replicò Rebecca sistemandosi la felpa.  
Veronica fece un sospiro e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Quello mezzo matto che ha fatto una scenata.» rispose.  
Rebecca sbuffò e andò in bagno. «Non lo so.» disse, «Lo hai detto tu: è mezzo matto.» aggiunse e si pettinò i capelli.  
«Magari Gillian non gliela da più.» ridacchiò Veronica, afferrò un'altra spazzola e si pettinò anche lei.  
Rebecca sospirò, «Sono Irlandesi, sono cattolici fino al midollo... probabilmente non l'hanno ancora fatto.»  
«Anche Brian lo è, eppure...» obbiettò Veronica.  
Rebecca la guardò e afferrò la borsa dei trucchi, «Hai ragione.» disse, «E anche Kian...» lasciò cadere la frase e si voltò verso l'amica che era arrossita, «Sei diventata rossa! Dopo... quasi tre anni!»  
Veronica fece una smorfia offesa e poi scoppiò a ridere, «Sono stati momenti indimenticabili!» cinguettò, «E comunque è come dico io: Shane è strambo perché non scopa.»  
Rebecca si guardò allo specchio e non disse nulla, si mise il rossetto e guardò la sua migliore amica, «Andiamo?» disse.  
Veronica annuì, «Sono pronta, devo solo recuperare la borsa.» esclamò, «E comunque anche tu sei Irlandese.» fece notare.  
«Probabilmente verrò dallo stesso stampo di Brian e Kian.» disse. Uscirono dal bagno, andarono a recuperare le loro borse — erano finite sotto al letto — e scesero al piano di sotto.  
«Dovevate restauravi?» chiese Nicky.  
Rebecca alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, «Siamo state di sopra dieci minuti al massimo.» replicò, «Andiamo.» disse e uscirono da casa, Rebecca chiuse la porta d'ingresso e andò verso il garage.  
«O vi spostate o vi investo.» disse mentre apriva la porta basculante del garage, i ragazzi si misero al lato del vialetto e Rebecca uscì in retromarcia dal garage, «Chiudi.» ordinò a Nicky passandogli le chiavi, schiacciò il pulsante e il cancello si aprì.  
«Volete rimanere qui?» esclamò Veronica salendo in macchina accanto a Rebecca.  
«Ehm... no.» disse Mark e aprì il portellone posteriore e salì, andando negli ultimi due sedili, sedendosi al centro del divanetto.  
«Perché tu sei lì bello comodo?» esclamò Kian e si sedette accanto a lui, facendolo spostare verso il finestrino destro. Nicky e Shane si misero nei sedili in mezzo e Rebecca poté partire.  
«Brian non è venuto perché è a casa con Kerry e Molly.» disse Shane mentre Rebecca si fermava allo stop. «Sai che aspettano il secondo figlio?»  
Rebecca strinse il volante e guardò Shane dallo specchietto retrovisore, «Sì, lo so.» ringhiò, «C'ero anche io quando lo ha detto.» disse e si chiese perché Shane dovesse rigirare il coltello nella piaga. Di solito, quando lui la chiamava, evitava di parlare di Brian, Kerry, di Molly o della nuova gravidanza; invece, in quel momento sembrava che lo facesse di proposito. Eppure lui sapeva quanto lei ci fosse rimasta male per Brian, dopotutto era stato lui a consolarla ogni volta che Brian la mollava per correre di nuovo da Kerry. Ed era sempre stato lui a dirle che per lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.   
«Volevo solo informarti.» esclamò Shane strappando Rebecca dai suoi pensieri,  
«Grazie.» replicò lei. «Sei stato molto gentile.» disse.  
«Ma che diavolo vi prende?» esclamò Mark, «Di solito siete tutti pucci-pucci, adesso siete ad un passo dallo sbranarvi!»  
Rebecca sorrise, «Mi avete tirato giù dal letto dopo quattro ore di sonno!» disse, «Io sono giustificata, e tu, Shane?» chiese guardando il ragazzo dallo specchietto retrovisore, «Che giustificazione hai?»  
Shane incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò fuori dal finestrino, «Nessuna.» mormorò, «Sono un po' nervoso.»  
Rebecca non disse nulla e si concentrò sulla guida.

***

Kian ballava con Veronica, Mark e Nicky stavano giocando a freccette, Rebecca e Shane era seduti su un divanetto .  
«Mi dispiace per prima.» esclamò Shane a un certo punto.  
Rebecca si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. «Grazie.»  
Shane posò le mani sulle ginocchia e sorrise, «Sono stato stupido, scusa.» disse, «E che il tuo discorso, quello sulla biancheria di pelle mi ha lasciato un po'... sorpreso, ecco. Non pensavo che fossi quel genere di ragazza.»  
Rebecca lo guardò sorpresa, «In che senso?» chiese e guardò le mani di Shane, riuscì a scorgere un luccichio prima che Shane spostasse le mani.  
Shane alzò le spalle, «Del tipo Catwoman.» rispose e fece un sorriso, «Mi sembri più un...»  
«Ti sembro cosa?»  
«Un piccolo leoncino bisognoso di coccole.»  
Rebecca rise, «Un leoncino?» chiese, «Che carino.» disse, «Non sei più arrabbiato con me, allora?»  
Shane scosse la testa, «No.» rispose e l'abbracciò, le baciò la fronte, Rebecca sorrise e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Hanno fatto pace!» gridò Nicky, «Era ora!»  
Rebecca si staccò da Shane e sorrise, «Mio cugino è matto!» rise, guardò Shane e gli prese la mano sinistra, sfiorò l'anello e respirò a fondo. «Bell'anello.» commentò.  
Shane fece un sorriso e le strinse la mano, «Grazie.» disse, «Ti piace? Io e Gillian abbiamo deciso di sposarci l'anno prossimo.»  
Rebecca annuì lentamente. «Congratulazioni, allora.» mormorò e cercò di sorridere, il pensiero che Shane potesse fidanzarsi e sposarsi non l'aveva neppure sfiorata, «L'anello è un po' troppo... vistoso, per i miei gusti.»  
Shane le sfiorò i capelli e le baciò la fronte, «Balliamo?»  
Rebecca lo fissò, poi sorrise, bevve della birra e lo seguì sulla piccola pista della zona vip nella quale si trovavano, c'erano solo loro sei oltre ad altre quattro persone; gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo guardò sorridendo. «Gillian non ha nulla in contrario su questa gitarella?» domandò.  
«No.» fu la breve risposta di Shane, «Sa che siamo amici e che tu sei la cugina di Nicky.»  
Rebecca annuì e posò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il profumo dell'amico. non sapeva il perché, ma quando stava con lui si sentiva al sicuro.

Rebecca abbassò la camicia da notte — era in cotone pesante, aveva le maniche lunghe e un elefante stampato sul davanti e le arrivava sopra al ginocchio — e alzò la testa quando sentì il botto provenire da sopra, seguito da urla e grida; guardò Veronica e uscì correndo dalla camera, salì velocemente le scale e si bloccò in cima.   
Kian e Mark erano seduti sui loro letti, piegati in due dalle risate, Nicky era in mezzo alla stanza, anche lui rideva; Shane era sdraiato sul letto — i piedini anteriori si erano piegati — e agitava le braccia chiedendo aiuto.  
«La smettete di ridere?» esclamò, «Aiutatemi!» disse e cercò di mettersi seduto, ma il movimento fece piegare anche gli altri piedini, e il letto cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Rebecca scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò al corrimano mentre Veronica sghignazzava contro la sua spalla.  
«Volevi uccidermi, vero?» borbottò Shane alzandosi in piedi, «Cazzo!» gridò quando sbatté la testa su una delle travi a vista. «Dì che l'hai fatto per vendicarti!»  
«Veramente il letto lo hai scelto tu!» disse e si avvicinò a lui, «E le travi ci sono da quando è stata costruita la casa.» aggiunse e sistemò il letto.  
«Sono bloccati bene?» domandò Shane massaggiandosi la testa.  
Rebecca lo fissò e rise, «Forse.» rispose.  
Shane alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Speriamo bene.»  
Rebecca scosse la testa e raggiunse Veronica, «Evitate di fare troppo... casino.» esclamò, «La mia stanza è proprio qui sotto e si sente tutto.» disse e scese le scale.   
«Se il letto si rompe ancora vengo a dormire con te!» esclamò Shane.  
«Non puoi!» protestò Nicky.  
«Se lo fai ti prendo a calci!» esclamò Rebecca.  
«Mi vuoi troppo bene per farlo.» ribatté Shane.  
Rebecca si voltò e sorrise, «Tutto ciò non mi impedisce di farlo!» disse, «Buona notte! E se ci svegliate prima di mezzogiorno vi prendiamo a calci!»

 

Mercoledì 19 Febbraio 2003, Dublino

Rebecca fissò la neonata che teneva fra le braccia e pensò che fosse carina, nonostante fosse la figlia di Brian e di Kerry. “Hai preso tutto da tuo padre.” pensò e diede la bambina a Brian, lui le sorrise e lei si sentì sciogliere, nonostante lui l'avesse mollata, per l'ennesima volta, due mesi prima.  
Brian le fece un piccolo gesto con la testa e lei capì immediatamente quello che intendeva, si scusò e disse che andava in bagno.  
Due minuti dopo Brian la raggiunse, la condusse in un angolo appartato e la strinse a sé prima di baciarla. «Mi sei mancata.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarla una seconda volta.  
Rebecca sorrise e lo lasciò fare perché, anche se si era ripromessa di non cascarci più, lui l'attraeva ancora. Alzò la testa quando Brian le baciò il collo e vide Shane che li osservava, deluso. Rebecca lo guardò e lui scosse con lentezza la testa prima di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Rebecca spinse via Brian e andò dietro a Shane, lo trovò poco lontano, appoggiato al muro, le mani infilate in tasca. «Shane, io...»  
Lui scosse la testa, «No, Rebecca, basta scuse.» disse, «Sono quasi quattro anni che va avanti questa storia.» aggiunse e Rebecca lo guardò pensando che non l'aveva mai visto così... arrabbiato. No, non arrabbiato, Shane era deluso.  
«Io... Shane, io...» balbettò impallidendo al pensiero di averlo, in un certo senso, tradito.  
Shane fece un respiro profondo. «Io non sarò qui a raccogliere i cocci del tuo cuore quando lo spezzerà, perché lo farà sicuramente.»  
Rebecca gli afferrò la mano e la strinse fra le sue. «Non arrabbiarti, per favore!» disse e si avvicinò a lui, «Shane...»  
Lui si scostò, «No, Rebecca.» disse, «Ti ho visto piangere troppe volte per lui, stare male perché lui ti prende e ti usa e ti scarica... adesso basta, fai quello che vuoi. Io non ci sono più, per te.»  
Rebecca si sentì morire, «Per favore, Shane, scusa, non volevo deluderti, ti prego...» piagnucolò cercando di prendergli la mano, «per favore!»  
Shane la fissò e scosse la testa, «No.»  
Rebecca si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo singhiozzo. «Shane... per favore!»  
Shane la guardò un lungo istante rimanendo in silenzio, lentamente si voltò e se ne andò, lasciando Rebecca a un passo dalle lacrime.  
Lei ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e si rifugiò in bagno, si sciacquò il viso e tornò dagli altri.  
«Dobbiamo andare.» le disse Nicky, «Altrimenti perdi l'aereo.»  
Rebecca annuì, ringraziò Kerry quando le diede la giacca, afferrò la borsetta e iniziò a salutare gli altri. Abbracciò Mark e Kian, salutò con freddezza Brian e Kerry e si fermò davanti a Shane, inspirò a fondo e lo abbracciò brevemente.  
«Sono pronta.» disse a Nicky e indossò la giacca, uscì dalla casa di Brian e Kerry costringendosi a non piangere, avrebbe avuto il tempo per farlo una volta salutato Nicky all'aeroporto.

***

«È per te.» esclamò Liliana entrando in camera di Rebecca, lei le strappò il cordless dalle mani e la spinse fuori dalla stanza gridandole di sparire.  
«Pronto?» disse appoggiandosi contro la porta chiusa a chiave.  
«Rebecca, sono Shane.»  
Lei inspirò e si sedette sul pavimento. «Cosa vuoi? Insultarmi? Dirmi quanto sono stupida?» esclamò e si morse la lingua rendendosi conto di essere stata acida.   
«Ero in aeroporto quando sei partita, avrei voluto fermati ma tu avevi già superato i controlli...» disse Shane e respirò a fondo.  
«Ah.» fece Rebecca, «Non ti ho visto.»  
«Me ne sono andato subito.» disse.  
«E Nicky ti ha visto?»  
«No.»  
«Perché sei venuto?»  
«Mi sono pentito subito per quello che ti ho detto, ti avevo promesso che ci sarei stato sempre per te, solo che... ero arrabbiato, Rebecca. Scusa.» disse, «Perdonami, per favore.»  
Lei sorrise e andò a sdraiarsi sul letto. «Ti perdono.» sussurrò, «È che... non so, Shane, lui mi guarda e io mi sciolgo.» confessò.  
«Dovresti voltare pagina.» fece notare lui.  
Rebecca sospirò, «Lo so.» disse, «Credo che succeda per un senso di rivalsa... probabilmente non voglio arrendermi all'evidenza che Brian non mi vuole al cento per cento.»  
«Il fatto che tu lo capisca è già una buona cosa.» esclamò Shane, «Devi solo convincerti che là fuori c'è qualcuno migliore di Brian, una persona che ti ama con tutto il cuore e che non ti farebbe mai soffrire.»  
Rebecca sorrise e si girò su un fianco e piegò le gambe verso le ginocchia, «Devo solo trovarlo.» disse, «Chissà dov'è!»  
«Magari è più vicino di quanto tu pensi.»  
Rebecca rimase zitta e pensò che Shane fosse proprio strano, e che il suo tono di voce fosse più dolce del solito, «Tu dici?» pigolò e quasi sperò che lui le rispondesse che era lui quella persona.  
«Sì, dico di sì.» rispose Shane e rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. «Devi avere un po' di fiducia in te stessa, sei una persona meravigliosa, dolce e intelligente.»  
Rebecca si morsicò le labbra, «Grazie.» disse, «Sei molto... gentile.»   
Shane fece una breve risata, «Anche tu.» replicò e respirò a fondo, «Comunque... perché hai il cellulare spento? Ho provato a chiamarti tre volte ma ho sempre trovato la segreteria.»  
«Me è acceso!» disse lei e si alzò in piedi, recuperò il cellulare dalla scrivania e lo girò, «Oh.»  
«È spento?» rise Shane, «Fammi indovinare... batteria scarica?»   
Anche Rebecca rise, «Sì!» rispose, afferrò il carica batteria e lo collegò al cellulare. «Grazie di avermi avvertito, se non me l'avessi detto me ne sarei accorta stasera!»  
«O quando l'esercito mandato da Nicky avrebbe bussato alla tua porta!» scherzò lui.  
«Ma no!» disse Rebecca e si sedette sul letto, «Avrebbe chiamato prima mio padre, poi avrebbe chiamato sul fisso poi, al limite, avrebbe chiamato l'esercito.»  
«Giusto!» ridacchiò Shane, «Devo andare. Ci vediamo al concerto, vero?»  
«Sì, mi sembra ovvio!» rispose Rebecca facendo una risatina.  
«Fra quattro mesi.» disse Shane.  
«Passano in fretta!» esclamò lei, «E comunque tornerò anche ad Agosto per il matrimonio di Nicky!»  
«Ah sì, vero.» disse Shane e sospirò.  
«Cosa c'è?» domandò Rebecca, «Shane?»  
«Mi sposo anche io.»  
«Lo so, mi avevi detto che dovevate scegliere la data.»  
Shane sospirò nuovamente, «Il ventotto Dicembre.» disse, «Di quest'anno.»  
Rebecca rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, «Spero che m'inviterai!» disse non sapendo cos'altro dire e si sdraiò.  
«Sì.» esclamò Shane, «Certo che t'invito!» disse, «Sei importante per me, come potrei non farlo?»  
Rebecca rimase sorpresa, «Allora aspetto l'invito.» disse e alzò gli occhi, vide l'orologio e schizzò a sedere, «Sono quasi le sei e mezza!» esclamò.  
Shane rise, «Quindi?»  
«Devo andare a cena con Veronica e i suoi genitori!» rispose alzandosi in piedi, «Festeggiano trent'anni di matrimonio e mi hanno invitato!» aggiunse e aprì l'armadio, «Devo ancora lavarmi... passano fra tre quarti d'ora!» gemette.  
Shane rise di nuovo, «Oh, va bene.» disse, «Ti lascio, così ti prepari.»  
«Ah, sì.» fece lei e prese un vestito azzurro dall'armadio, «Ciao. Ci sentiamo, allora.»  
«Certo. Salutami Veronica.» disse Shane, «Ti voglio bene, piccola.» aggiunse e riattaccò.  
Rebecca fissò il telefono e inspirò lentamente, insicura se avesse capito bene oppure no. Shane le aveva detto che le voleva bene. Con lentezza posò il cordless sulla sua base e si chiese perché prima lo avesse Liliana, si ripromise di raccontare tutto a Veronica — compreso la parte del ti voglio bene — e andò in bagno per farsi la doccia.

 

Venerdì 27 Giugno 2003, Dublino

Rebecca scivolò dalle braccia di Mark a quelle di Kian per poi abbracciare Shane, «Sei stato fenomenale.» gli sussurrò.   
«Anche tu.» disse lui e le baciò la guancia, la strinse più forte e rise quando lei si divincolò appena iniziò a farle il solletico.  
«Smettila!» strillò Rebecca, «Nicky!» si lamentò, «Digli di smetterla!»  
Lui rise, «Bex, non mi dici sempre che sei grande?» esclamò Nicky.  
Rebecca incrociò le braccia al petto con l'aria offesa e si voltò, «Sì, sì, va bene.» borbottò prima di voltarsi e ridere. Shane l'abbracciò nuovamente e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Bleah, sei tutto sudato!» disse spingendolo via.  
Shane alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di ridere, «Sei schizzinosa, oggi.»  
Rebecca non ribatté e prese la borsetta. «Non è vero.» disse. «Sei tu quello sudato.»  
«La macchina per tornare in albergo è pronta.» esclamò Kian, «Andiamo a lavarci, prima che ci lasci qui.»  
«Io vi aspetto.» disse Rebecca e si sedette sulla prima sedia pieghevole che trovò.  
Shane le passò accanto e le scompigliò i capelli, le baciò una guancia. «So che mi adori anche quando sono tutto sudato!» mormorò prima di seguire gli altri.

***

«Credo di essere ubriaca.» commentò Rebecca e finì la sua birra.  
«Credo proprio di sì.» disse Shane. «Andiamo in camera?» le chiese, e lei lo guardò un istante, si morsicò il labbro inferiore e sorrise.  
Dieci minuti dopo erano davanti alla porta della camera di Shane, anche se Rebecca avrebbe potuto ritornare a casa Da Yvonne e Nicholas, ma non le era neanche passato per la mente di uscire dall'albergo e prendere un taxi. Shane aprì la porta e Rebecca andò al letto e si sedette, per poi sdraiarsi, lasciando cadere la borsetta sul pavimento.  
«Shane?» disse, «Mi presti una maglia per dormire?»  
Shane sorrise, «Certo.» rispose e prese un maglia a maniche corte dall'armadio e la posò sul letto accanto a Rebecca.  
«Shane?»  
«Dimmi.»  
«Mi togli i sandali, per favore?»  
Shane sorrise, «Come ti senti?» le domandò mentre s'inginocchiava davanti a lei, Rebecca rispose con un'alzata di spalle; Shane strinse le labbra e slacciò il cinturino del sandalo sinistro e, mentre lo toglieva, le accarezzò il piede; le tolse anche l'altro sandalo e alzò il viso per guardarla, le sorrise di nuovo e si sdraiò accanto a lei, le prese la mano e intrecciò le dita con le sue. Rimasero in silenzio e Rebecca spostò la testa verso quella di Shane, lui girò il viso e le baciò fronte e respirò il suo profumo, sorrise a occhi chiusi e si girò sul fianco destro, lasciò la mano di Rebecca e le sfiorò il viso e lei chiuse gli occhi. Shane continuò ad accarezzarla e si piegò su di lei, il suo naso sfiorò quello di Rebecca, lei aprì gli occhi e sorrise. Shane chiuse gli occhi e si chinò su di lei e rimase fermo così, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di lei.  
Rebecca aprì gli occhi e vide Shane sopra di lei, sorrise e inspirò lentamente, anche Shane sorrise e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, Rebecca dischiuse le labbra e Shane gemette mentre le sfiorava con la punta della lingua; si spostò su di lei con lentezza, senza smettere di baciarla, fece scendere la mano dal viso al fianco e l'alzò, le sfiorò la pelle e le baciò la guancia destra, lasciandole una scia di baci fino alle orecchie e tornò alla labbra, si mise in ginocchio sul letto e guardò Rebecca, lei sorrise e Shane le sfilò con lentezza la maglietta bianca e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento e si chinò di nuovo su di lei e la baciò nuovamente, spingendosi contro di lei e gemendo quando Rebecca gli circondò la vita con le gambe, rise e le baciò il collo senza smettere di accarezzarle i fianchi, rotolò sulla schiena e Rebecca si trovò su di lui.  
Lei rise e sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e guardò Shane con gli occhi socchiusi. Fece scorrere le mani sul torace di Shane, arrivò all'orlo e si morsicò le labbra fissando Shane e gli tolse la maglietta, lui alzò la testa le sorrise, le prese il viso fra le mani e l'attrasse a sé, respirò sulle sue labbra e la baciò con dolcezza prima di far scivolare una mano dietro la sua testa e infilarle la lingua fra le labbra e baciarla con più forza. Rebecca mugugnò e si mosse su di lui.   
Shane fece scivolare una mano sulla sua schiena e arrivò al sedere, infilò una mano sotto la gonna e le toccò la stoffa delle mutandine, sorrise sulle labbra di lei, si rigirò nuovamente e bloccò Rebecca sotto al suo corpo. Rise e le baciò il collo prima di trascinarla con sé verso i cuscini; respirò contro la sua pelle e lasciò una serie di piccoli baci sulla mandibola mentre infilava le dita sotto alle mutandine e Rebecca gemette piano quando lui la toccò, si aggrappò a lui e cercò le sue labbra e le trovò, le baciò, gemendo quando Shane le sfiorò la parte alta delle cosce, fece scivolare le mani sul suo corpo e arrivò alla cintura dei jeans, la slacciò, fece scivolare il bottone fuori dall'asola e abbassò la cerniera; sfiorò Shane da sopra i boxer e lui gemette e desiderò che lei lo toccasse di più, riprese a baciarla e con una mano le fece scendere la gonna nera oltre le ginocchia, si mise seduto e si levò i jeans, e li gettò sul pavimento insieme alla gonna.  
Si sdraiò accanto a Rebecca e le sfiorò il corpo con lentezza, facendo scorrere la mano ovunque gli fosse possibile; le baciò il viso e succhiò lentamente il suo orecchio prima di fare lo stesso con le labbra, senza smettere di accarezzarla e sfiorarla.  
Gemette quando Rebecca scostò i boxer e lo accarezzò stringendo con delicatezza, sospirò e si alzò, si liberò di quell'ultimo indumento e fece lo stesso con lei, si sdraiò e riprese ad accarezzarla e baciarle il collo, scendendo lentamente, lasciando una scia di baci umidi fino al seno, sfiorò con le labbra un seno e baciò nuovamente Rebecca, soffocando il gemito che le era sfuggito dalle labbra e soffocò un urlo quando le dita di lei si chiusero su di lui e, dopo qualche minuto di baci e carezze, la fermò, «Piano, piccola.» sussurrò e la baciò con dolcezza, la guardò e si sistemò fra le sue gambe, sorridendo la baciò.  
Con lentezza entrò dentro di lei, così piano che Rebecca temette di esplodere e, quando Shane fu completamente dentro di lei, si fermò e la baciò sulla labbra tenendo gli occhi chiusi; sorrise sulle sue labbra e iniziò a muoversi piano, spingendo in un angolo della mente i pensieri che gli erano appena venuti in mente: “Cosa succederà? E Gillian? Devo annullare il matrimonio? Cosa provo per Rebecca?”   
L'unica cosa che contava per lui, in quel momento era solo Rebecca e quello che stava facendo con lei.

***

Shane uscì dal bagno e sorrise nel vedere Rebecca sbadigliare, «Buon giorno.» le disse e si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
«Ciao.» borbottò lei e si mise seduta, appoggiando la schiena alla tastiera. «Non dirmi che ieri sera ero così sbronza che hai dovuto portarmi qui perché non riuscivo neanche a stare in piedi!»  
Shane rise, «No.» disse e scosse la testa, «Cosa ti ricordi?» chiese piano, con la paura che lei non ricordasse più nulla della sera precedente, perché lui ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio.  
Rebecca prese un respiro profondo e lo guardò, «Ricordo che abbiamo parlato e bevuto.» rispose e abbassò la testa, guardandosi le mani, «Mi ricordo che ti chiedevo la maglietta in prestito e che ti chiedevo di togliermi le scarpe... giusto?» domandò e Shane annuì lentamente e le sue dita artigliarono il lenzuolo mentre la paura che lei non ricordasse nulla — o peggio, che la ricordasse nel modo sbagliato — iniziava farsi sempre più strada dentro di lui.  
«E poi?»   
La voce di Rebecca lo riportò alla realtà, «Cosa?»  
«E poi cosa è successo?»  
Shane prese un respiro profondo, «Non ricordi?» chiese e sperò che la sua voce non avesse tremato, Rebecca scosse la testa; lui sospirò e abbassò la testa, «Ti sei cambiata e poi sei crollata e ti sei addormentata subito.» rispose e le toccò i capelli. «Vado a fare colazione con gli altri, prenditela comoda.» disse e le baciò la fronte, si alzò, indossò una maglietta pulita e uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Avanzò verso l'ascensore, spinse il pulsante e si passò una mano sul viso e si lasciò sfuggire un profondo respiro. Ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e si domandò come mai Rebecca non ricordasse nulla, lui ricordava ogni singolo istante: le sue labbra morbide, la pelle profumata, le sue mani che lo stringevano, il suono dei suoi gemiti e sospiri, il modo in cui si era accoccolata contro di lui quando avevano finito... sospirò nuovamente ed entrò nell'ascensore quando le porte si aprirono e spinse il pulsante per il piano terra; fissò l'elastico blu che aveva al polso — ad un certo punto aveva disfato la coda di Rebecca e aveva infilato l'elastico al polso come se fosse un braccialetto — e lo sfiorò, lo tolse e lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans, probabilmente sarebbe stato l'unico segno di quella notte, oltre ai suoi ricordi.  
E lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato nulla.

 

Sabato 9 Agosto 2003, Gallardon, Francia.

Rebecca sorrise e abbracciò Nicky, «Sei bellissimo.» gli disse e gli baciò una guancia.  
«Anche tu.» replicò lui prima di salutare Veronica, «Vi state divertendo?» chiese e le due annuirono, lui sorrise e si allontanò.  
Un cameriere passò e offrì loro due bicchieri di spumante, «Nicky non dirà niente?» chiese Veronica.  
Rebecca scrollò le spalle, «Al momento credo che non si renda neppure conto su che pianeta sia.» rispose guardando il cugino che sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori.  
«Eh, già.» commentò Veronica, «Lui e Georgina sono così carini e perfetti insieme.»  
Entrambe sospirarono e sorseggiarono lo spumante. «Sbaglio o Shane ci ha guardato appena?»  
«Lo sai che è mezzo matto.» replicò Rebecca, «E poi è con la sua adorabile Gillian che sembra tenerlo al guinzaglio.» sospirò e finì quello che aveva nel bicchiere, «È già tanto se sia riuscita a salutarlo!» si lamentò e guardò Shane e Gillian che parlavano con Kian.  
«Forse ha saputo.»  
Rebecca s'irrigidì, «Saputo cosa?» chiese e sfiorò il vestito color rosa salmone che aveva indossato per la cerimonia religiosa del matrimonio di Nicky — quella civile si era svolta qualche giorno prima a County Wicklow — e strinse il bicchiere.  
Veronica alzò le spalle, «Della gitarella dell'anno scorso.» disse — alla fine Shane le aveva confessato che Gillian non sapeva nulla del breve viaggio in Italia —, «O del fatto che il suo caro fidanzatino ti abbia ceduto il letto perché tu eri troppo ubriaca per tornare da tua zia.» continuò, «Scegli te.»  
Rebecca rilassò le spalle e posò il bicchiere sul vassoio di un cameriere.  
«Perché arriviamo a detestare le loro fidanzate?» chiese Veronica, «Esclusa la tua ormai cugina, lei è a posto.» aggiunse e si mosse verso il tavolo con i salatini dell'aperitivo, «E pensare che le conosciamo!»  
«Forse è per questo che le detestiamo.»  
«Di cosa parlate? Odio quando parlate in italiano e non capisco nulla!»   
Rebecca si voltò e sorrise a Mark, «Cose private.» rispose.  
Mark fece il broncio e Rebecca rise, «Mi piacerebbe tanto saperlo!» disse lui, «Per favore!» esclamò e congiunse le mani, come se stesse pregando.  
Veronica e Rebecca ridacchiarono, «Sono cose private, tu non c'entri nulla!» disse la prima, afferrò un salatino e prese la mano di Rebecca e andò verso Shane e Gillian. «Ciao!» disse e fece un grande sorriso, si girò e guardò Rebecca, «Racchia.» le sussurrò e si coprì le le labbra con la mano per nascondere una risatina, mangiò il salatino e tornò a guardare gli altri.  
«Allora... come vanno i preparativi?» cinguettò Veronica.  
«Procedono bene.» rispose Gillian, «Grazie.» aggiunse senza sorridere.  
«Grande!» cinguettò Veronica. «Spero che non impazziate come i miei vicini di casa, alla fine lui è scappato con il fiorista!» disse e guardò Rebecca, «Vero?»  
Rebecca annuì, «Sì, sì.» confermò e si domandò come facesse Veronica ad inventarsi delle storie così surreali da sembrare vere, «È scappato perché la sua... ormai ex continuava a parlare dei fiori, di quanto fosse professionale il fiorista, di quanto fosse carino...» anche lei non era da meno di Veronica, in quanto a storielle inventate.  
«Oh, sì!» fece Veronica, afferrò un bicchiere di succo di pompelmo rosa — uno dei camerieri le era sfilato accanto — e ne prese un sorso, «Lei parlava così tanto del fiorista che un giorno il mio vicino è andato nel suo negozio, lo ha visto e si è innamorato a prima vista.» disse e sorrise, sorseggiò e guardò gli altri, compiaciuta di se stessa e della storia che lei e Rebecca avevano inventato su due piedi.  
«Certo che ne conoscete di gente strana, voi due.» esclamò Kian, «Gente che scappa con il fiorista del proprio matrimonio, la tizia che è rimasta incastrata nella leva del cambio e hanno dovuto chiamare i pompieri...»  
«Incastrata nel cambio?» domandò Shane, «E come?»  
Rebecca ridacchiò, quella non era una storia che avevano inventato loro due, ma era successo veramente, almeno così dicevano, a lei sembrava più una leggenda metropolitana, al pari dei coccodrilli nelle fognature di New York. «Incastrata in quel senso.»  
«Non ho mica capito.» fece Shane.  
«Neppure io.» disse Mark.  
Rebecca tossì, schiarendosi la voce. «C'erano due tizi, in macchina, che lo... stavano facendo sul sedile del guidatore, quando hanno finito lei si è sposta ed scivolata.»  
«E come ha fatto ad incastrarsi? Si è impigliata la caviglia?» chiese Mark.  
Rebecca e Veronica scoppiarono a ridere. «No! No!» disse Veronica, «Diciamo che la leva del cambio... è entrata dove non doveva entrare. Per la porta posteriore, se mi capite.»  
Mark arrossì. «Oh.» mormorò. «Si sarà fatta molto male.»  
«Direi.» fece Veronica.   
«Vedete, i tipi strani li conoscete solo voi.» disse Kian.  
«E tre esemplari ce li abbiamo davanti.» rise Rebecca, afferrò la mano dell'amica e la trascinò verso uno dei tavoli del buffet.

***

Gillian fermò Rebecca mentre si spostavano verso la sala dove avrebbero pranzato. «Devo parlarti.» le disse.  
Rebecca annuì e spostò la pochette rosa da una mano all'altra. «Dimmi.»  
Gillian guardò oltre la spalla di Rebecca come se volesse controllare se ci fosse — o non ci fosse — qualcuno, spinse in fuori le labbra e guardò Rebecca, «Sei molto amica di Shane.» disse, «Siete molto uniti.»  
Rebecca la fissò, cercando di capire dove volesse andare a parare. «Sì, e quindi?» chiese e strinse la catenella della borsetta con entrambe le mani.  
«Ti ha invitato anche al nostro matrimonio.»   
«Io non gli chiesto nulla.» ribatté Rebecca, «Lui ha voluto invitarmi e io ho risposto di sì.»   
Gillian si morsicò il labbro inferiore, «Siete troppo amici.» replicò l'altra.  
«Se sei gelosa non è colpa mia.» disse Rebecca, «Ci conosciamo da tanto, siamo amici... è normale che mi abbia invitato.»  
«Non mi piace il vostro rapporto.»  
Rebecca alzò le spalle, e aprì la bocca per dire che non le importava nulla di quello che pensava quando Nicky e Georgina arrivarono, «Tutto bene?» chiese Georgina e abbracciò Rebecca.  
«Sì, tutto bene.» rispose lei e sorrise, «Vado da Veronica.» aggiunse, baciò le guance dei cugini, salutò Gillian con un cenno della mano e se ne andò.  
Georgina fissò Gillian, «Di cosa stavate parlando?» chiese e guardò Nicky parlare con il padre.   
«Le stavo solo dicendo che mi dà fastidio che sia così amica del mio Shane.» rispose Gillian, «Non mi piace questa cosa.»  
Georgina smise di sorridere per un istante, «Sono amici, Gill.» disse, «Non puoi impedirlo.» aggiunse.  
«Lei non mi piace.»   
Georgina alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, «Non è un problema mio, o di Nicky o di Rebecca.» replicò.  
Gillian sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, «Non capisco perché Nicky la debba invitare ovunque.»  
Georgina la fissò e per un momento non disse nulla, «Perché è nostra cugina.» rispose, calcando per bene su “nostra”, «Io la conosco da quando è piccola.» disse.  
«Ma lei è sempre con loro!»  
Georgina sbuffò e si trattene dallo picchiarla con il bouquet. «Per Nicky, per noi, è come una sorellina minore, e se lui la invita ovunque fa solo bene.» disse, si voltò e andò da suo marito.

***

«Cosa?» esclamò Veronica. «E perché lo ha fatto?»  
Rebecca alzò le spalle. «Rompere le palle.» rispose, «Se smette di parlarmi a causa sua giuro che la pesto.»  
«Volete parlare in inglese?» sbottò Gillian.  
«No.» risposero in coro le altre due, «Se si comporta così... dopo che avrà l'anello al dito cosa farà?» disse Veronica e iniziò a battere le mani quando Nicky e Georgina entrarono.  
«Romperà ancora di più.» rispose Rebecca.   
«Di cosa state parlando?» s'intromise Gillian.  
«È inutile che lo chiedi, non te lo diranno mai.» rispose Mark.  
«Però è maleducazione non fare capire di cosa si parla!» ribatté Gillian.  
«Veramente è sussurrare che è maleducato.» fece notare Veronica, guardò brevemente Rebecca — era seduta alla sua destra, a sinistra c'era Mark — e sospirò, «Stavamo parlando di un tizio che conosciamo, che è sposato e che ha una moglie così gelosa che fra un po' non lo manda fuori neppure per buttare la spazzatura.»  
«Davvero?» chiese Kian.  
Rebecca annuì, «Sì. Lui ha un piccolo negozio di... elettrodomestici e lei è sempre con lui, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, gli sta addosso come un pitbull e non lo perde di vista neppure per un secondo.»  
«Se lui osa parlare con una ragazza, anche solo per darle un'indicazione stradale, lei fa una scenata assurda.» continuò Veronica, «Lei gli ha impedito di invitare i suoi amici e amiche al matrimonio.»  
«Che strega.» commentò Kerry e Rebecca quasi si strozzò con il vino che stava bevendo, «Così rischia di perderlo.»  
Kian annuì, «Sì, lui si stuferà prima o poi.»  
Rebecca sorrise e guardò Gillian che la fissò mentre prendeva il bicchiere, era sicura che avesse capito tutto quanto. Sorrise di nuovo afferrò il bicchiere e sorseggiò lentamente il vino bianco. 

***

«Ti stai divertendo?»  
Rebecca si voltò e sorrise nel vedere Shane, «Sì.» rispose, «Tu?»  
«Sì.» disse lui, scostò la sedia e si sedette. «Non balli?» chiese e indicò Veronica che ballava con un cugino di Georgina.  
«Sono in pausa.» rispose Rebecca e rise brevemente. «I miei piedi chiedono pietà.» disse.   
Shane le sorrise e le sfiorò il polso, toccò il bracciale d'argento e alzò lo sguardo su di lei, «Ti piace il mio regalo?»  
Rebecca annuì e guardò il bracciale, «Moltissimo.» rispose, guardò lui e sorrise.«Grazie ancora.»  
«Mi dispiace per Gillian.» esclamò Shane, «Georgina mi ha detto che avete avuto una discussione.»  
Rebecca lo guardò sentendosi confusa, poi scosse la testa e sorrise, «Non è stato niente.» disse.  
«È un po' gelosa.» spiegò Shane, «Forse le da fastidio che tu sia mia amica»  
Rebecca finì il suo vino e si asciugò le labbra nel tovagliolo e lo sistemò sul tavolo, non sapendo cosa dire.  
«Balliamo?» chiese lui e Rebecca annuì ancora prima che finisse di parlare, si alzò in piedi e lo seguì in pista, intravide Veronica che le sorrise, ricambiò e si strinse a Shane, non domandandosi dove fosse Gillian o cosa potesse pensare di quel ballo, era con lui e le bastava.

***

Veronica si accasciò sul divanetto accanto a Rebecca e si lamentò che le facevano male i piedi, Rebecca sospirò e reclinò la testa sulla spalliera e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Sono ubriaco.» biascicò Kian.  
«Anche io.» farfugliò Rebecca.  
«Tuo padre mi ucciderà.» borbottò Nicky stringendo la mano della moglie.  
«Non a causa mia.» disse Rebecca e alzò la testa. «Liliana si è ubriacata ed Elena è furiosa.»   
«E io cosa c'entro?» domandò Nicky, «Era al tavolo con tuo padre ed Elena!»  
Rebecca rise, «In realtà c'entra tuo fratello che ha spifferato il fatto che Liliana, quando papà ed Elena stavano ballando, si è fatta riempire dal cameriere i bicchieri, e poi li ha bevuti tutti lei, uno dietro l'altro.»  
Mark rise, «Poverina.» disse.  
«Si vede che siete cugini, anche tu vai a dire a tuo padre quando Liliana fa una cazzata.» fece notare Veronica, «Come quella volta che hai detto alla sua insegnate che quella traduzione l'avevi fatta te e non lei.»  
Rebecca sbuffò, «Mi aveva preso per il culo.» si giustificò e posò la testa sulla spalla di Mark, «Credevo che fosse una lettera per un'amica di penna!»  
«Eh?» fece Kian, «Non ho capito.»  
Rebecca sospirò, «Un pomeriggio è venuta da me, aveva due fogli, uno con una lettera in italiano, nell'altro c'era la traduzione in inglese, mi chiede se posso correggerla perché è una lettera per un'amica di penna che vive a Londra. Io correggo la lettera, gliela restituisco e torno alla mia vita. Qualche giorno dopo eravamo tutti e quattro in giro, incontriamo l'insegnante d'inglese di Liliana che si complimenta con lei perché era migliorata tantissimo, sopratutto nell'ultimo compito che aveva dato da fare a casa: una traduzione.»  
«La lettera?» chiese Mark.  
Rebecca annuì, «Sì, esatto.» disse, «A quel punto ho detto che la lettera gliela avevo praticamente riscritta io e che avevo ancora a casa la brutta copia, sia la sua che la mia. La professoressa è rimasta di sale, papà si è incazzato e ha detto a Liliana che non sarebbe venuta al concerto.»  
«Ops.» ridacchiò Nicky.  
Rebecca rise, «Comunque papà si è arrabbiato anche con me.» disse e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Mi ha detto: “Come hai fatto a essere così cretina da cascarci?”»  
«Non ha tutti i torti.» mugugnò Brian. «Liliana ha sempre cercato di farsi fare i compiti da te.»  
Rebecca sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi.   
«Ma... Shane?» chiese Mark.  
«Gillian lo ha trascinato in camera.» rispose Georgina. «Troppe belle ragazze in giro!» disse e guardò Rebecca sorridendo.  
«Allora dovrebbe mandarlo in giro con una benda sugli occhi.» esclamò Mark.  
«Comunque eri una spiona anche da piccola.» disse Nicky.  
«Non è vero!» protestò Rebecca.  
Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio poi Rebecca sbadigliò, «Veronica... andiamo?»  
L'altra sbadigliò e si rannicchiò contro Mark, «Veronica?» esclamò Rebecca trattenendo uno sbadiglio. L'altra si rannicchiò ancora di più e ci furono alcune risatine e Rebecca si alzò in piedi, «Nica?» la chiamò, ben sapendo quando odiasse quel diminutivo, e le posò una mano sulla spalla, ma Veronica le spostò la mano. Rebecca sbuffò e decise di passare alle maniere forti. «Veronica!» disse, «Sono le otto meno venti e alla prima ora c'è la verifica di Fisica!» esclamò in italiano, sorrise quando vide Veronica mettersi seduta di scatto.  
«Fisica?» gridò, «Io non ho studi...» si fermò e si guardò attorno e capì che non era a casa sua o di Rebecca e che, sopratutto, aveva smesso il liceo da due anni, «... ato.» fissò Rebecca e sbuffò. «Bello scherzo!» borbottò.  
Rebecca sorrise, «Però funziona sempre.» disse, «Andiamo a dormire?»  
Veronica annuì e sbadigliò, augurarono la buona notte agli altri, abbracciarono i novelli sposi e andarono nella loro camera.

 

Giovedì 23 Ottobre 2003, Admiralty, Hong Kong

Rebecca aprì la tenda del camerino e si voltò verso Shane, «Come sto?» chiese, aveva indossato un top rosa e una gonnellina nera.  
Shane aprì la bocca, la richiuse e sorrise, «Sei uno schianto.» commentò mentre Rebecca si voltava verso lo specchio, dandogli le spalle. Fissò la schiena e scese giù, deglutì e alzò il viso un attimo prima che Rebecca si voltasse di nuovo verso di lui. Era ancora più bella del solito, terribilmente sexy con quella gonnellina che non lasciava quasi nulla all'immaginazione.  
Lei sorrise e lo guardò piegando la testa di lato. «Grazie.» disse, «Lo prendo, allora.» aggiunse, fece un passo indietro e richiuse la tendina del camerino per cambiarsi, Shane rimase fermo a osservare la tendina color crema, dopo qualche secondo iniziò a sentirsi stupido per cui si voltò incrociò lo sguardo di Georgina e sorrise.  
«Io ho finito.»  
Shane sobbalzò, «Mi hai spaventato.» disse e guardò Rebecca, «Andiamo? Gli altri sono già alla cassa.»  
Rebecca annuì, sistemò gli abiti sul braccio sinistro e seguì Shane.  
Dieci minuti dopo erano di nuovo nelle loro stanze, Rebecca sistemò quello che aveva comprato e si sdraiò sul letto, lasciando le gambe a penzoloni, chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. Era la prima volta che seguiva suo cugino all'estero e le mancava Veronica, le mancavano i loro sguardi, quelli in cui si dicevano tutto con una sola occhiata. Sospirò e si mise seduta, guardò l'orologio e vide che aveva abbastanza tempo per farsi una lunga doccia e preparasi con calma prima di raggiungere gli altri per la cena.

***

Shane deglutì e sorrise quando Rebecca si sedette accanto a lui. Indossava un abitino bianco, corto e attillato, che si allacciava dietro al collo, una cintura nera, alta almeno una decina di centimetri le circondava morbidamente sui fianchi; gli stivali alti le slanciavano le gambe ancora abbronzate.  
«Ero al telefono con Veronica.» disse lei sistemando la borsetta sullo schienale della sedia. «Stai bene?» chiese a Shane.  
Lui annuì un paio di volte e si schiarì la voce, «Sì, sì, bene.» mormorò e sorrise, «Veronica come sta?»  
«Bene.» rispose lei, «Anche se è un po' presa con il lavoro, dice che il suo capo è un despota!»  
Shane fece una breve risata, «Poverina.» disse.  
Anche Rebecca rise, «Mica tanto!» replicò, «A quanto pare un suo collega la sta corteggiando e lei è al settimo cielo.» disse.  
Shane sorrise ancora di più,«Mi fa piacere per lei, è una brava ragazza e lui è fortunato.»  
Rebecca inarcò un sopracciglio, «Veronica e brava nella stessa frase?» scherzò, «Più che fortunato lui è mezzo matto, visto che la conosce appena e sembra volerle giurare amore eterno!»  
Shane rise e scosse la testa, «Siete un po' matte tutte e due.»  
Rebecca lo fissò e spinse in fuori le labbra, dopo un secondo il broncio dal suo viso lasciò posto a un sorriso.

***

Shane strinse di più i fianchi di Rebecca e le sfiorò il viso con il naso, inspirò il suo profumo e chiuse gli occhi. Era contento che Gillian non fosse lì, quando c'era faceva fatica a parlare con Rebecca e la cosa gli dava fastidio.  
Rebecca gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lui aprì gli occhi e sorrise, «Sei bellissima.» le sussurrò all'orecchio, prese coraggio e le baciò la pelle dietro l'orecchio.  
«Anche tu.» mormorò lei e Shane rimase quasi spiazzato quando lei si strinse a lui, alzò lo sguardo e vide che non gli altri non c'erano, sorrise e fece scendere lentamente le mani e le posò sul sedere di lei.  
Rebecca ridacchiò e si avvicinò ancora di più — come se fosse possibile — a Shane e gli sfiorò pigramente il retro del collo con le unghie e Shane rabbrividì, mentre una piacevole scarica elettrica gli attraversava la schiena. Affondò il viso nel collo di lei e lo baciò con lentezza, assaporando la morbidezza e il sapore della pelle di lei.  
Shane alzò il viso e guardò gli occhi blu scuro di Rebecca, le sfiorò la guancia con le labbra socchiuse e tracciò una linea con la punta della lingua mentre si spostava verso l'orecchio, sorrise quando sentì Rebecca tremare fra le sue braccia; la fece girare e si spinse contro di lei, senza smettere di muoversi al ritmo della musica da discoteca, le posò le mani sulla vita e posò il mento sulla spalla di Rebecca e guardò verso il basso, nella scollatura dell'abito, inspirò a lungo e chiuse gli occhi, fece scendere una mano dal fianco, scivolando verso l'inguine di lei e si fermò, con la paura di andare oltre; ma Rebecca lo sorprese quando spinse i fianchi in avanti.  
Shane spostò la mano aperta verso il basso e sorrise quando sentì Rebecca emettere un gemito. La fece girare e la guardò, «Andiamo di sopra?» chiese, la voce roca dall'eccitazione, sorrise ancora di più quando lei annuì in risposta.

***

Shane non sapeva come aveva fatto a resistere fino alla porta della sua camera, se fosse stato per lui l'avrebbe presa in ascensore. Aprì la porta e la richiuse con un piede, afferrò Rebecca e la spinse contro la parete più vicina, baciandola con foga, le strinse le natiche e lei gli allacciò le gambe contro la vita, gemendo al contatto dei loro corpi. La borsetta cadde ai loro piedi ma nessuno di loro ci badò, troppo presi dal loro bacio.  
Shane le sfiorò i fianchi, arrivando fino a seno e scendendo fino a sedere e, finalmente, trovò quello che stava cercando: strinse con il pollice e l'indice destro il gancetto e abbassò la cerniera dell'abito che si trovava sul fianco e infilò la mano tra la stoffa e la pelle, accarezzandole la schiena, la sua bocca scese sul collo e lo leccò, succhiò e mordicchiò prima di tornare a baciarla con una passione che non aveva mai provato prima. Alzò le mani e slacciò il nodo dietro al collo di lei e la parte superiore dell'abito di Rebecca scivolò fra di loro, lui la spinse in basso anche se avrebbe voluto strapparlo, quel vestito. Strinse la vita della ragazza e si staccò dal muro, fece due passi e si fermò poco più in là, facendo sedere la giovane su un mobiletto, portò le mani sulla schiena di lei e slacciò il reggiseno a fascia — bianco anche quello — e lo gettò via, posò la mani sui seni di lei e strinse, beandosi dei gemiti che uscivano dalle labbra di Rebecca, soffocò un grido quando Rebecca gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia, per poi farla scivolare oltre le spalle.  
Shane chinò la testa e le baciò i seni, mentre le sue mani s'infilavano sotto la gonna, gemette, quando Rebecca gli slacciò i jeans e li abbassò insieme ai boxer neri, si strinse a lei tornando a baciarle il collo, senza smettere di disegnare cerchi sull'intimità di Rebecca, beandosi dei gemiti e dei sospiri che Rebecca cercava di trattenere.  
Affondò il viso nel collo di Rebecca quando lei iniziò a toccarlo, alzò il viso e guardò Rebecca, la testa reclinata all'indietro, il labbro inferiore stretto fra i denti, il viso distorto in un espressione di piacere; lei aprì gli occhi e lo fissò, una sguardo carico di lussuria e brama. Shane sorrise e le circondò la vita con un braccio, alzandola quel tanto che gli bastava per abbassarle le mutandine e si spostò appena per farle scivolare via dalle gambe di lei. Tornò ad abbracciarla, spingendo il suo petto contro quello di lei, tuffandosi contro le sue labbra.   
«Ti voglio, ora.» ringhiò Shane e Rebecca gemette un sì al suo orecchio, facendolo quasi venire all'istante. Senza dire una parola fece scivolare Rebecca sul bordo del mobiletto e, con una spinta decisa entrò dentro di lei, mentre Rebecca soffocava un urlo contro la spalla, prima di morderlo quasi con dolcezza. 

Rebecca rotolò via da Shane ansimando rumorosamente. Dopo aver fatto sesso sul mobiletto si erano spostati nel letto, si erano baciati con dolcezza, riprendendo le forze in attesa del secondo round, che era appena finito.  
Shane si girò su un fianco, «Tutto bene?» soffiò baciandole la spalla.  
Rebecca chiuse gli occhi e annuì, «Sì.» rispose con un sussurro, «Mai stata meglio.» disse ed era vero, non aveva mai passato una notte di passione come quella.   
«Forse dovrei tornare nella mia stanza.» esclamò Rebecca dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
Shane la guardò, «Perché?» chiese, «Non vuoi stare qui?»  
Rebecca girò il viso verso di lui e un sorriso le illuminò il viso.«Certo che voglio stare qui.» rispose, «È che se lo scopre Nicky... ci ucciderà.» scherzò.  
Shane fece un respiro profondo, «Finché non lo scopre siamo al sicuro.» disse e sfiorò il viso di Rebecca, «E non vogliamo che lo scopra,vero?» domandò e piegò la testa in avanti, alla ricerca delle labbra di lei.  
«Sì...» soffiò Rebecca in risposta, socchiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi come ubriaca, ebbra dei baci di Shane, delle sue labbra e carezze, si girò su un fianco, trovandosi faccia a faccia con lui, e sorrise accarezzandogli il torace.  
Shane chiuse gli occhi e fece scorrere le mani sul fianco di lei, con lentezza, fermandosi ogni tanto per tracciare ghirigori con la punta dell'indice. «Abbiamo tempo per un terzo round prima che tu torni nella tua stanza.» mormorò mordicchiandole il lobo dell'orecchio.»  
«Sì...» ansimo lei stringendosi a lui.

***

Rebecca uscì dal bagno della camera di Shane e traballò, le gambe di gelatina dopo quello che lui le aveva fatto nella doccia. Shane sapeva dove mettere le mani, le labbra e le aveva dimostrato che sapeva anche dove mettere la lingua; arrossì al ricordo e guardò Shane che si sedeva sul bordo del letto, lui le sorrise e con un gesto della mano la invitò a raggiungerlo. Avanzò lentamente, la moquette le solleticò i piedi mentre si avvicinava a lui, si strinse l'asciugamano al corpo e si sedette a cavalcioni su Shane.   
Sorrise e si mosse su di lui per trovare un po' di comodità e stabilità, sospirò quando si accorse che Shane era pronto, di nuovo; lui le strinse i fianchi e le sfiorò la spalla con le labbra, prima di lasciare baci leggeri un battito d'ali di farfalla lungo la clavicola.  
Rebecca trattene una risatina quando Shane si sdraiò sulla schiena, posò le mani accanto alla testa del ragazzo e lo guardò morsicandosi il labbro inferiore. Ora che si era mossa poteva sentire meglio l'eccitazione di Shane premere contro di lei, sorrise senza smettere di mordersi il labbro e si chinò sulle labbra di lui, gli morsicò il labbro mentre lui infilava le mani sotto all'asciugamano e quasi si dimenticò che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte con Shane, prima che lei tornasse a Milano, prima che lui tornasse a Sligo e sposasse Gillian. Semplicemente se ne dimenticò, mentre Shane le baciava il collo.

***

«Pensi che dovrei sposarmi?»  
Rebecca fissò Shane chiedendosi perché le facesse quella domanda. «Non lo so.» rispose, sistemò i cuscini dietro la schiena e si mise in posizione semi-seduta. «Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò.  
Shane alzò le spalle e si sdraiò sulla schiena, afferrò la mano di Rebecca e iniziò massaggiarla lentamente, «Non lo so.» disse, «Forse perché siamo qui.» aggiunse e alzò lo sguardo su di lei, scrutandola con i suoi occhi nocciola.  
Rebecca inspirò lentamente e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, godendosi il massaggio di Shane. «Devi decidere tu.» disse aprendo gli occhi, distendendo — a fatica — le labbra in un sorriso. Se fosse stato per lei avrebbe urlato un “no” da far tremare i vetri di mezza città.  
Shane annuì lentamente e massaggiò il pollice. «Hai ragione.» mormorò guardandole la mano, «Ma un aiuto non sarebbe male.» cercò di scherzare.   
Rebecca non rispose e si sdraiò accanto a lui, posando la testa sul suo torace e inspirando lentamente il profumo di Shane.  
«Avrei voluto che le cose fossero andate in modo diverso.» mormorò Shane dopo qualche secondo, accarezzandole pigramente la spalla e il collo, «Tutto sarebbe diverso, ora.»  
Rebecca tenne gli occhi chiusi e gli toccò il torace, sfiorandogli i peli. «Sì.» sussurrò.  
Shane sorrise e la sistemò sul suo corpo, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò lentamente, «Tu non hai idea di quanto tu sia importante per me.» disse.  
Rebecca sorrise. «Anche tu.» soffiò e posò la testa sulla torace di Shane e chiuse gli occhi ascoltando il battito del cuore del ragazzo e pensò che non ci fosse suono più bello di quello.  
«Adesso è meglio che vada.» mormorò lei dopo qualche minuto.  
Shane annuì e Rebecca si alzò, prese i vestiti e l'indossò; s'inginocchiò sul letto e baciò Shane, «Buona notte.» sussurrò.  
Lentamente uscì dalla stanza e fece quei due passi che la separavano dalla sua e si fermò quando una scarpa le scivolò dalle mani, la raccolse ed entrò nella sua camera, lasciò cadere le scarpe sul pavimento e si avviò verso il letto quando sentì un rumore provenire dal corridoio. Aprì la porta e mise fuori la testa. «Oh, Kian...» mormorò.  
«Ho sentito un rumore.» disse facendo due passi verso di lei.  
Rebecca si sentì male e per un secondo pensò che avesse scoperto tutto. «Io... io non ho sentito nulla.» biascicò.  
«Sicura?» le chiese lui, «Ho sentito anche dei passi.»  
Rebecca rimase in silenzio, sentendosi come un topolino in un angolo e Kian era il grosso gatto che stava per darle una zampata prima di ingoiarla tutta intera.  
«Sembrava come se qualcuno andasse da una stanza all'altra.» continuò Kian.  
«Non ho sentito nulla.» ripeté Rebecca, «Buona notte, Kian.» disse e chiuse la porta.

***

Shane si guardò attorno: l'aereo era tranquillo e silenzioso. Guardò Mark, seduto alla sua sinistra e trattene una risata nel vederlo dormire a bocca aperta, con un po' di saliva ferma all'angolo delle bocca. Si girò verso destra e sorrise nel vedere Rebecca addormenta, il cappotto buttato su di lei come se fosse una coperta. Ancora poche ore e poi sarebbe finito tutto. E si accorse che non voleva che finisse, perché quello che provava per lei andava al di là di quello che provava per Gillian, ne era sicuro. Scostò il cappotto facendo attenzione che non cadesse e cercò la mano di Rebecca, la trovò e la strinse, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi quando lei ricambiò la stretta. Guardò il viso dell'amica e si chinò, respirò il suo profumo e scese sfiorandole la tempia, per poi proseguire sulla guancia e, infine, sulle labbra, che baciò con tutta la dolcezza — e l'amore — di cui era capace. Sorrise quando Rebecca posò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiuse gli occhi e posò la guancia sulla testa di lei.

 

Sabato 8 Novembre 2003, Sligo.

Shane scivolò in camera sua, allontanandosi da sua madre che continuava a parlare del matrimonio, non facendogli altro che ricordare che mancava poco, anzi pochissimo — cinquanta giorni — al “giorno più bello della sua vita”. Shane sospirò e chiuse la porta, appoggiò la fronte contro di essa e prese un respiro profondo mentre girava la chiave nella serratura.  
Con lentezza si avvicinò al letto e si lasciò cadere sopra, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pensando a Rebecca. Si sporse verso il comodino e prese il cordless, cambiò idea — non voleva che qualcuno, in particolare sua madre, ascoltasse quella conversazione — e afferrò il cellulare e compose il numero di Rebecca. Doveva farle quella domanda ancora una volta, voleva avere una ragione per non sposarsi con Gillian. Lui un motivo lo aveva di già, solo che era troppo... stupido e codardo per dirlo a tutti. Avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi con l'ira dei suoi genitori, di Gillian e dei genitori di lei. E anche quella di Kian, visto che era il cugino della sua fidanzata.   
E se le cose fossero cambiate, avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi con il suo migliore amico. Dopotutto Rebecca era la cugina di Nicky e lui l'amava.  
Spinse il pulsante verde e portò il cellulare all'orecchio.  
«Ehi, Shane!»  
La voce di Rebecca gli arrivò all'improvviso e lui chiuse gli occhi, immaginandola accanto a sé. «Ciao, Rebecca.» mormorò, «Come stai?»  
«Bene. E tu?»  
«Nervoso.» rispose.  
«Il matrimonio è vicino.»  
Shane si girò su un fianco e portò le ginocchia al petto, sospirò non volendoci pensare. «Non ricordarmelo.» disse.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, «Piccola?» fece lui dopo un po'.  
«Mmh?»  
«Dammi una ragione per non sposarmi.» disse, «Dammi un solo motivo e io annullo tutto quanto in questo istante.»  
Rebecca sospirò, «Shane, io...» fece un altro sospiro, «non posso.» piagnucolo, «Non sono io che... io... io...» balbettò.  
«Tu cosa?»  
«Shane, io... io... ti...» Rebecca si fermò e a Shane sembrò che stesse per piangere.   
«Un solo motivo, Rebecca.» disse Shane, «Due parole, sono solo due parole, dimmele, Rebecca, perché so che anche tu provi quello che provo io.» gemette e sentì Rebecca ingoiare qualcosa, pensò che fossero lacrime. «Piccola, per favore...»  
Rebecca inspirò a fondo, «Shane, non sono io a dover decidere.»  
«Per favore!» la supplicò lui, «Rebecca, piccola, io...» e si fermò, sentendosi un deficiente perché non riusciva a dire quello che provava. «Dimmelo.»  
«Non posso.» disse Rebecca e sospirò, «Sei tu che ti stai per sposare, non posso dirti quello che devi fare.» fece un altro sospiro, «Perdonami.»  
Shane annuì, «Lo so.» disse, «Lo so, piccola.» mormorò, «Perdonami anche tu.» disse e riattaccò.   
Sospirò e posò il cellulare sul comodino, aprì il cassetto in basso e afferrò una foto di lui e Rebecca, era stata scattata quando era andato in Italia l'ultima volta. Strinse al petto la foto, infilò la testa sotto al cuscino e pianse fino ad addormentarsi.


End file.
